


Not So Black And White

by spotty8ee



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Character Development, Drabbles, Family Feels, Found Family, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of suicide but no graphic depictions, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Swearing, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee
Summary: A series of short drabbles. All about 101 Dalmatian St and how the family came together.





	1. Once Upon A Time, In New York City

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that I tweaked the world here as a few things in the show bothered me. So some things mentioned here may confuse you. If you have any questions just note me!

Dante was awoken by the sounds of laughter.

The New York apartment they had was small, even for an animal one. With a main, 4 by 4 space at the bottom and a loft above there wasn’t much room for privacy. So it wasn’t unusual to be awoken by noise, especially when Mr and Ms Retriever started to snap at each other next door. However while sound itself was nothing new, Dante was still slightly confused as he hadn’t heard laughter since they moved here last year.

Lifting his head up, Dante blinked sleepily out into the small loft space. Beyond the blankets and pillows cobbled together to make a cozy bed he could see a soft blue light emanating from below. None of his siblings seemed disturbed by the noise. Dolly was curled up in the corner of their shared bed, tucked in so tightly you could only see her back. Deepak was snuggled up next to her, sucking on his paw softly, fur a crisp snow white still in his infancy.

Dante looked back at the stairs, thinking about going back to sleep when he heard his father, again, laugh. If not a bit more softly. Frowning Dante stood, making his way to the stairs and carefully stepping a few down to see what was going on. Recently he had learned his coat made him nigh undetectable in the shadows. So he clung to the darkness to see what was happening.

Dad was sitting at the computer, smiling tiredly with a blanket thrown over his shoulder. He sat on his bed, seemingly not caring that he had work in the morning since he was still up. Dante could just make out what was on the monitor.

It was a strange, pixely dalmatian.

“I know.” The computer dog spoke, chuckling a little but her volume was on low. “I don’t know why Dylan thought it was a good idea.”

“Ah puppies.” Dad smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “Who’s to say how they think. I know I’ve wandered the same thing about my own.”

“I’m sure.” The computer dalmatian nodded. “From the sounds of it you have a lovely bunch.” The more Dante listened, the more he noted her strange way of talking.

“You to.” Dad sighed. “Maybe one day we’ll make a pilgrimage across the pond to meet in the flesh. I bet they’d get along well! We could let them play while we go get a coffee, or something...”

“Doug Dalmatian.” The dog on the monitor said coyly. “Did you just ask me out from over 6,000 Kilometers away?”

“I’ll have to take your word on the space between us, we don’t have the metric system…” Dad said, blushing a little. “- but maybe I did.”

“We’ve only been talking about two months.” She smiled.

“Feels longer to me.”

“As well to me.” The computer dog said softly. “ If you can find a way over and make some time off I wouldn’t be opposed…”

“It would be nice to talk about these things, muzzle to muzzle.” Dad said, starting to look a bit more sad. “ I actually wanted to ask, did your pups have any nightmares after…?”

“No, but they may not remember their father that well.” The computer dog winced, though the graphics were having a bit of lag. “He only came around whenever he wanted, course I a fool to just keep accepting his apologizes. When he passed, I think the only one really upset was Dylan. Course Dylan was the only one he….Mmmm.” She frowned. “I dunno why I let him get away with that. The spankings I’ve never been fond of, but the first time he hit Dylan around the head I kicked him out on his tail. Should have called the police right there and then.”

“We all make mistakes Delilah.” Dad sighed. “At least you NOTICED something was wrong with your spouse.”

“...” Delilah, as she was call, tilted her head a bit in concern. “Do your puppies have nightmares?”

“Well… Its a bit complicated.” Dad admitted. “I mean yes, they have lots of them. Sadly. However given the circumstances…”

“Well Doug, you really haven’t gone into much detail about your wife. Besides how she died. I know it can be painful, and I respect your right to not talk about anything that upsets you. However I’m afraid I can only offer so much advise with the details given to me.” Delilah said quietly. “I’ll try my best of course.”

“Mmm… My wife was losing a lot of herself towards the end. She did things she never would have when she was healthy. Her mental illness cost her a lot. There were days she was much better, but there were days she was worse. Until she just couldn’t take it anymore…”

“Then she…”

“Killed herself. Yes.” Dad shook a bit. “ I know it hasn’t been that long… Dog am I moving too fast?”

“Its been a year or so.” Delilah said. “You said you and your wife were having trouble before that though.”

“We had been seeing a lot less of each other. Working as a Fire dog in New York City is often busy, plus you really need the money to make a living around here.” Dad sighed. “Maybe its my fault…”

“I doubt that, your a very sweet dog Doug.” Delilah spoke. “You were trying your best.”

“Sometimes thats not enough…” Dad frowned.

“I know how you feel…”

Things fell silent as the two contemplated their situation. Delilah seemed to watch Dad for a second, before something caught her eyes.

“Oh!” She blinked, straightening up a bit. “Hello there!”

Dad turned and Dante realized he had inched out of the darkness in his interest.

“Dante? What are you doing up son?” Dad asked, brow raised.

Dante slunk back a bit.

“Oh no, wait! Your not in trouble.” Dad said quickly, looking worried. “You have another bad dream?”

“Well it looks like your needed elsewhere Doug.” Delilah smiled, nodded her head. “I do need to go soon to, though. The pups will be up in a bit and I need to get them fed before the sitter gets here.” She looked at something out of frame of her computer. “Its almost seven.”

“That means its- Oh my!” Dad blinked. “It almost two in the morning here! I need to get to sleep myself!”

“Then until next time.” Delilah smiled. “Maybe we can introduce our puppies to each other. If we do end up meeting in real life it maybe better to start there.”

“True” Dad said, smiling. “Till then.”

“Good night Doug!” Delilah looked over a bit. “Good night Dante.”

The screen went black.

“You ok Honey?” Dad asked, coming around the stairs. “Why are you up?”

Dante rubbed his paws together nervously before shrugging.

“You sure you didn’t have a bad dream, you can tell me.” Dad insisted.

Dante’s frown deepened but he spoke very softly. “I heard you talking…”

“Oh, did I wake up up?” Dad asked, coming up the steps to him. “I’m so sorry. Here, lets get you back to bed ok.”

Dante nodded, letting his dad take him back up the stairs. The father gave a quick glance to his other two children for a check before looking to Dante again. As he tucked the boy into the bedding Dante spoke, very quietly. “Who’s that?”

“Well…” Dad paused, looking a little uncertain. “Her name is Delilah. She and I met up on that online support group our therapist recommended for me.”

“Theapifft?”

“Ah, our feelings doctor.” His father smiled slightly. “Dr Wolfhound, remember?”

“She’s tall.”

“Yes she is!” Dad nodded. “Well Delilah and I started talking and we’ve become very good friends and we talk about work, our families, about feeling sad sometimes... We might see them one day in real life, but not for a while since they live so far from us.”

“Where?”

“A country called England.”

“Is that farther than the park?”

Dad made an amused noise. “Yes, it is.” He nosed the blankets over Dante carefully. “Until then though, I’ll try to keep my volume down when we talk. I don’t want to disturb you kids.”

“It didn’t.” Dante said. “I kinda liked it. You don’t laugh anymore, until you talked to her.”

Dad paused, then gave him a lick to the head. “Goodnight honey.”

Dante just licked his nose in response, burrowing into the blankets.

Doug took a moment to study his kids again before retreating back down to the main floor for his bed. As he settled down on the pillows Doug snuck one last lingering glance at the computer, thoughtful. Then he lay down to get some sleep.

And if he happened to have a smile on his face who was to say?


	2. Meanwhile, Across The Pond...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah and a friend discuss her new romantic interest.

“Come along now pups! Look lively, we don’t have much time!”

Delilah walked along the street of Stoke Newington with her litter of puppies stumbling along behind her. Her oldest, Dylan, struggled to keep at her side, legs still too short to be very lively about anything, honestly.

“Mom, can we get a ride on your back to?” He asked, panting a little.

Delilah frowned, rethinking her decision to not take the pull along wagon today. She had hoped the pups could keep up on their own four paws, they were a bit older and that wagon made her back hurt after a while. Apparently it would need to stay in use a bit longer… Though it was too late to go back for it now. She’d need to grab it after work when she picked them up, she supposed…

“I’m afraid your a little too big for that now Dylan.” Delilah said, though with a hint of sympathy. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there, then you can take a rest.”

“I’m not that tired, I’m fine, I was just asking for Dawkins!” Dylan said, tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly.

Delilah looked back and found her middle child lagging a bit behind, stubby legs going as fast as he could get them to. Delilah paused, letting him catch up. “I’m sorry lovey. Are you alright?” Delilah asked, concerned.

“Yes mum…” He panted,breathing heavy.

“We can slow down a bit. I won’t be late for work for a bit, but we need to make it to daycare before 8:20, or I might be.” Delilah looked around for a clock, finding one outside a cafe. They had about ten minutes before that happened and it was just a few more blocks.

“Why isn’t Nana watching us today?” Dylan asked, curious.

“Your Nana has a tea date today with the ladies in her bridge group.” Delilah explained, starting to walk again. “So we need to have you at Daycare for now.” She silently tried to calculate how much that would be out of her weekly budget. Not that things were tight, but it was close enough that she needed to watch it.

“ ‘ook it! ‘Oook!” Her youngest started to wave his paws toward the street across from them. Delilah took a glance before moaning.

“No Da-Vinci! We don’t have time for it.”

“For what? Dylan asked, looking as well. “Oh! Awww! Its so cute mum!”

“It is, but we’re not stopping.”

“Please! Please can we pet the human baby? Please!!” Dylan kept looking back to the baby sitting in its stoller at the bus stop, its mother at the handles, checking bus times on her phone.

“Not now, maybe later.” Delilah ordered, happy to round the corner. Her pups groaned, but followed after.

Finally the daycare was in sight. She herded them in and set Da Vinci on the floor.

“Oh! Look who we have today!” A pretty human woman came around the counter. “So nice to see you Ms Spotts. Let me just get a canine attendant for you.” She left into the back room.

“Why didn’t she try to help us?” Dawkins asked, looking up at his mum.

“Humans can’t hear all the noises we make. Too low or high pitched. She would have if the translator was in today, but it seems he’s on vacation for now.” She glanced at the parrot stand that had a note taped on it.

The back door reopened and a sheep dog wearing a daycare harness uniform came to the front for them. “Delilah, I thought it might be you. You’ll have to excuse Claire, we’ve got a lot more human children than puppies this year and she’s been working the front none stop!”

“I understand Susan, you remember my boys.”

“A’course.” She smiled. “Dylan, Dawkins and the smallest wittle boy, Da Vinci- Oh look, he's got his spots now!”

“They’re coming in.” Delilah nodded, looking at the pup. They were still a little grey in areas, but they had almost come in completely. She was surprised when Da-Vinci scowled at her, but supposed he just didn’t like that she’d be leaving soon.

Susan type some info into the dog level I pad on the counter. “I suppose you’ll get them around six or so. Should we give them dinner?”

“No, I can get them home for that.”

“Alright, we’ll send you the bill later. Now why don’t we get you pups in the yard with the others! Today's craft day! Lots of clay, and paints and- Oh!” She stumbled back as Da-Vinci ran for the play yard between her legs. Susan laughed when Dylan ran after him, worried. “ Well then!”

“He does love paints.” Delilah smiled.

“We’ll wash them up before you get back, promise.” Susan smiled. After a few seconds she blinked, looking Delilah over. “My goodness dear, you seem a bit sunnier than usual!”

“Do I?” Delilah asked, surprised.

“Its like you ditched that gloomy cloud you’ve had over you since.. Well.” Susan bit her lip.

“No, I think your right. I feel much better that I have in a while.” Delilah admitted, shrugging a bit.

“Ooooohhhhhh?” Susan wiggled her eyebrows. “Whats his name?”

Delilah jumped a bit, blushing. “Well! I don’t- Its not really….” She blushed a little harder. “I’ve only known him a few months…”

“Well, well! Good fer you!” Susan chuckled. “Whats he like?”

“Seems very sweet, but our relationship is only through Skype right now.” Delilah sighed. “He’s in New York…”

“Got yourself an American bloke hmm?” Susan winked. “That must be interesting!” She seemed to think a moment before her eyes widened. “Does he have a gun?”

“Susan!” Delilah gasped. “Not all Americans have guns!”

“Well you never know, depending on how you feel about it, could be a plus.”

“SUSAN!”

Susan began to laugh. “Oh I’m sorry, I just love to pull your leg, I do!” She shook her head in amusement. “Well it maybe important one day though! If he feels like that ‘right to bear arms’ amendment is an important one, he may want you to move to America if you get serious.”

Delilah blinked. “Oh, I never actually considered that.”

“Well that's pretty long term anyway! You’ve only been talking a few months, like you said!” Susan shrugged. “And like you said not all Americans have guns! Plus I went there once on holiday to see Mount Rushmore, very nice place. Not that you can judge a whole country by one area. Especially when its that big!”

“Mmm… true…”

“Mom.”

“GAH!” Delilah looked down to see Dawkins around her paws. “Oh sorry love! I thought you went to the yard with your brothers!”

Dawkins ignored that however, looking worried. “Your gonna be late mom.”

Looking to the clock quickly, Delilah realized he was right! It was already 8:30! She was going to have to run if she wanted to make it on time now! “Oh dog, your right!”

“You shove on then, I’ll take good care of the boys!” Susan said quickly, ushering Dawkins to the back.

“Yes, yes, thank you!” Delilah nodded and started for the door. “Goodbye Dawkins! I’ll be back soon!”

Dawkins waved to her until she was out the door. Susan laughed again and started to lead him to the yard. “My goodness! I dunno how you can read a clock yet! My own pups couldn’t do that when they were four!”

Dawkins looked up at her in surprise. “Is it supposed to be hard?”

Susan laughed even louder and let him go outside in the fenced play area.

“Dawkins!”

Dylan came running over from a crowd of playing pups, moaning a bit when he got to the door. “Where were you?! I was looking for you, thought you were right behind us!”

“Just listening to mom and Susan talk.” Dawkins explained, looking up to his big brother.”And…. Um…”

“And what?”

“Well...I think we’re gonna move to America and get a gun.” 


	3. Prize At The Bottom

“Where is it?! Where is it?!”

 

Doug dug around in his bed blankets worriedly, turning over pillows and dumping out the trash can beside it. A few feet away his pups sat at the table, eating breakfast. Dolly leaned over a bit to see her dad past her brothers.

 

“What’cha lookin’ for dad?” She asked.

 

“My badge!” He answered, running to his computer area and looking through papers. “I need it to even get in the Fire House! Let alone get at my equipment!”

 

“Well you could have the prize one at the bottom of our Breakfast Kibble.” Dolly said plainly. She took the bag to look at it before glowering. “Oh wait. It doesn't have one. That was the good Kibble, not this one.”

 

“Dolly sweetie, Daddy love you so very much, but now is not the time!” Doug whined, going for the kitchen space and looking through it. “I’m gonna be late for work!”

 

“Nope, no sir, no prize in the ‘Hill's Science Diet-  Puppy Healthy Development - Small Bites- Breakfast Kibble.” Dolly moaned. She turned to her father unhappily. “Why can’t we get ‘Old Roys Kibbles Chews & Chunks’ or ‘Captain Cockapoo’s Steak Flavored Grits’?”

 

“Those are just junk Dolly.” Doug frowned, looking in a lower cupboard. “Hill’s is good for you!”

 

“I want something else next time!” Dolly moaned. “Please! Like Kanine Kr-”

 

“Dolly!” Doug lifted his head up quickly. “You know why we can’t get those.”

 

“But Dante and Me are better now!” Dolly frowned. “Right Dante?”

 

“Huh?” The four year old lifted his head from his bowl in confusion.

 

“Don’t you want some yummy breakfast food?” She leaned over the table. “Like some Kanine Krunchies?!”

 

Dante stared at her, eyes wide before whimpering loudly. He sunk down and crawled under the table. Dolly winced. “Oh, maybe its just me…”

 

“Oh, Dante its ok!” Doug hurried over, frowning. “Come out and let me give you a hug buddy!”

 

Dante didn’t.

 

Doug flashed Dolly an exasperated looked, but the girl was busy trying to get under the table herself. “Dante! Come out! We won’t get that! We can get something else!”

 

Sighing Doug looked over the table before he became confused. “Dolly, where's your brother?”

 

“Ugh, under the table?”

 

“No I mean wheres-”

 

Knock Knock.

 

Doug glanced to the door before groaning. He hurried over and opened it.

 

“Namaste Doug.”

 

“Ah, hello Chai.” Doug backed up, allowing a Tuxedo cat into his home. She moved with a simple grace about her and smelled like sour herbs. “Sorry, its a bit crazy this morning… I was just trying to find- um… something…” he blinked before jolting. “Oh! I was trying to find Deepak!”

 

“Deepak is where he need to be.” Chai said, voice lofty and far away.

 

“Gah, I kinda want to know where he is physically.” Doug said, running around the small space, looking under furniture and in blankets.

 

“Well he’ll turn up when he’s ready.” Chai smiled, turning on the kettle in the kitchen to make herself some tea.

 

“I- I suppose.” Doug frowned, going for the door. “Well, Dante is under the table, another ‘ _Aninekay Unchieskray_ ’ moment. There's some Wet food in the fridge for dinner if I stay later at work, and Dolly is kinda grounded, so no computer for her.”

 

“I only chewed the baseboard up a little…” Dolly whined, still under the table with her brother.

 

“I understand Doug.” Chai turned to him, putting her upper paws together to bow slightly to him. “Go in peace.”

 

“Ugh, right! Thank you?” Doug said, perplexed.

 

“Mmm.” Chai straightened back up and blinked. “You feel a little unbalanced this morning Doug. Perhaps you are missing something?”

 

“No, I don’t think so…” Doug frowned, feeling over himself. “Helmet, Lunch, backpack, badge-” he felt over his empty collar before gasping. “Oh dog my badge!”

 

FLUSH!

 

Everyone turned when the toilet flushed. Doug gasped when small amounts of water started to trickle out under the door. He ran for the room, slipping a bit on the way and crashing into the back wall with a loud bang!

 

Mr Retriever started to bang on the wall, shouting angrily for them to keep it down. Chai just started to put her tea together when Doug came out, completely soaked, with a just as wet Deepak in his teeth. He yanked a tea towel off the rack and set the pup on it, to try and dry him off.

 

“I think my badge is clogging the toilet.” He moaned, starting to scrub his youngest dry.

 

“What a an interesting dilemma the universe has thrown at you Doug.” Chai said over her mug.

 

“I kinda wish the universe had waited for my day off to do this to me.” Doug sighed, letting Deepak go. “Guess I’ll have to get one of my co-workers to let me in and call a plumber…”

 

“It will all work out in the end.” The cat said with a smile.

 

“I’m sure.” Doug went for the door again, he stood in front of it and looked back at his puppies. “One hug for the road?”

 

“Hug?!” Dolly sprang out from under the table and ran for him. She quickly jumped him around the middle. “Hug!”

 

“Hahahah!” Deepak stumbled over and hugged him around the leg.

 

“Dante?” Doug called, looking for him. However he seemed rooted under the table. “Oh, well, after work then…”

 

“Haha! Look, I’m all wet!” Dolly laughed, showing off her damp coat.

 

“Oh dog! I’m soaked… Suppose I’ll just have to re shower at the station.” He stood, giving the two a lick. “Have a good day my spotty dotties.”

 

“Da! Da! Da!” Deepak gurgled, spinning around in circles.

 

“Have fun dad!” Dolly called after their father as he left down the hall. “I love you!”

 

_“Would you kids shut up!”_

 

“You shut up!” Dolly argued with Mr Retriever through the wall.

 

_“Some of us are trying to SLEEP!”_

 

“Well so we’re we at one in the morning when you came home last night!” Dolly shouted. When their neighbor was silent Dolly snorted. “Don’t run after what you can’t catch buddy!”

 

_“You were just out argued by a puppy.”_

 

_“Shut up Re-Ann.”_

 

“I'm feeling a LOT of negative vibes in here today.” Chai said. She finished her tea, put the cup in the sink, then stepped through the toilet water and went to Doug’s bed. “Come dog children. Let us meditate on a calming, happy thought to clear the space.”

 

She sat down and began to hum and purr softly, waving one paw in the air. “Meow-ow-ow…”

 

Deepak scuttled over to her and tried to echo her stance, only to flop over. He tried a few more times before giving up and just tried to make the same noise, though he just howled shrilly.

 

Dolly took the bowls off the table and put them in the sink as well before returning to Dante. “Heeeeyyyyyy Dante.” He stared back at her from under the table. “Look whats on the Tv!”

 

“Puff?” He asked, peering out.

 

Dolly flipped around until the familiar dragon was up on the screen. “Yeah huh! Marathon today, courtesy of VSH player!”

 

He edged out farther, blinking up at the small Tv mounted on the wall as the show started up.

 

“Alright, everyone is happy.” Dolly smiled and walked up to her babysitter Chai. “Hey can I go out and play with my friends now? I’ll be back before dinner.”

 

“Sure, just go where your heart leads you.” Chai smiled softly, not opening her eyes.

 

“Do I ever not?” Dolly smirked and ran for the door. With a quick paw swipe she was out the door and on her way out to play in the streets of New York.

 

A few minutes after she left, Deepak tried to sit up again and actually held it. Tail wagging he smiled up at Chai before waving his paw in the air, very clumsy and fast compared to her.

 

“-Ow-ow-ow!” He giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one feels kinda filler-ish, But I wanted to establish current family dynamics and standings before I move forward! Just a little longer before their first visit, I promise!


	4. Mother Knows Best?

Delilah sighed as she carried a basket of clean sheets up from the apartment building’s communal laundry room. Her flat in Stoke Newington wasn’t very big, but it was in a nice area close to Clissold Park, where her pups could play while she had a togo cup of coffee without much worry that something would happen to them. It was a bit of hard work to have it kept nice on her own, but it wasn’t something new to her and she loved having her own little slice of London to herself.

 

Not that it stay like that all the time.

 

“I don’t trust those machines Delilah.” A voice huffed when he came into her home. “Any old, flea bitten mongeral could have used them.”

  
“Mother.” Delilah sighed heavily, putting the basket down. “Please, the building is fine.”

 

Lady Demelza Deedrick Von Spotts the Third, or Demi as she was called by only close friends, frowned at her daughter tiredly. “I don’t understand why you insist on staying here Delilah. I have a perfectly good house back in Camedon with space enough for all of you.”

 

“I appreciate that mom.” Delilah sighed, opening the linen closet. “But I just want my own place for a bit. You know that.”

 

“As I’ve heard.” The older Dalmatian looked out the window closet to her seat. “I just don’t know if this is a good area for the pups Delilah.”

 

“And why would that be?” She asked dryly as she put the linens away.

“On my way over here there was some young ruffian, smoking something he ought not to.” Demelza sniffed tightly. “Right there in the streets! They shouldn't be exposed to such teaheads. Not to mention if they eat one of the butts off the ground, dog forbid!”

 

“I watch them very closely mum.”

 

“Then, a few days before I saw a couple at the park, and they were-” She grimaced. “Different breeds!”

 

“Mum, please!” Delilah groaned, closing the cupboard. “That's inappropriate in this day and age. Dogs can love whoever they want.”

 

“In my day, dogs stayed to their own! Otherwise the children are the ones who suffer!” Demelza snapped. “After all mutts have a harder time getting jobs, making friends, finding love-”

 

“Maybe back in your day mother.” Delilah sighed, she walked through the small kitchen/dining room towards the bedrooms.

 

“In this day as well.” She spoke, hoping off her seat. “Everyone says times have changed but old dogs don’t learn new tricks!  I can only imagine how horrible those mixes lives will be!”

 

Delilah grumbled, but stayed quiet as she nudged the bedroom door open. Inside in their little dog beds were Dylan, Dawkins and Da-vinci. All were sleeping soundly, a few feet kicking here or there. She looked them over before smiling and shutting the door as quiet as possible.

 

“Still asleep?” Demelza asked, tilting her head.

 

“Yes.” She looked back at her mother. “Thanks for watching them.”

 

“Not at all. I’d do anything for my grandpuppies.” Demelza sniffed, looking pleased. “Lets just hope your brother and his wife feel fit to make some for me as well.”

 

“I due time I’m sure.” Delilah said, heading for the living room now.

 

Demelza followed after her, humming a bit. “And what about you, are going to wet your feet in the dating pool again?”

 

“...” Delilah sat down on a pillow. “Maybe.”

 

“Well it would be nice to see you happy with someone.” Demelza frowned. “For once.”   
  


“Mum.”

 

“I'm just saying that you and Dash were friends since you were kids.” She mumbled sitting down. “You never really looked elsewhere for romance. Even when he started to get a bit dirty.” She shook her head. “You remember when I had to loan you money to bail him out of jail?”

 

“I do mother.” Delilah groaned, rolling her eyes. “We paid you back.”

 

“You paid me back.” Demezla scoffed. “ Honestly, why did he even try to steal a car? Dogs can’t drive cars, aren’t designed for us to control!” She shook her head. “Thank dog that sort of stupidity skipped the gene pool.”

 

“Mum please, he was still my friend.” Delilah frowned.

 

“Even after he would leave, for months at a time, and show up later to just borrow money and get you pregnant again?” Demezla said. “I never did like him. From ‘south’ London he was. Always making trouble, but you never did listen when I told you to steer clear of him.”

 

“He was sweet and kind when we were kids.” Delilah grunted, growing angry. “He used to howl up at my window at night and sing to me.” She falter a bit. “He just wasn’t cut out for domestic life. Or being a father…”

 

“Mmm well.” Demelza mumbled. “I suppose I didn’t get to know him. He wasn’t around enough for me to do that, but I could have tried. I guess…” She pouted a little. “If anything the boys wouldn’t be here without him and I do love those little ones.” She blinked and tapped her nails on the floor nervously. “And I wouldn’t have wished such an end on anyone.”

 

“He did like to play around the train track when we were pups.” Delilah said, ducking her head. “I just wish he hadn’t tried to steal that purse and run in front of that train to get away…”

 

“Never try to beat a train.” Demelza nodded. “THAT was not an open casket event.”

 

“Mom please…” Delilah said, voice thick with emotion.

 

“Oh love.” She joined her daughter at her seat and pressed their heads together. “You’ve been through a lot. Your due for some good news and good times if you ask me.”

 

“Well, I do have some news.” Delilah admitted, sitting back. “I’ve been corresponding with a lovely dog in New York. Met on that online support group.”

 

“Mmm, a yankee?”

 

“Mom.”

 

“Now, now. I haven’t even said anything yet.” Demelza rolled her eyes. “Whats he like?”

 

“His name is doug.”

 

“Doug. Doug? Thats a bit of a simple name isn’t it?”

 

Delilah narrowed her eyes but continued. “ He works as a firefighter and has three pups of his own, wife passed more than a year ago…”

 

“Hmmm.” Demelza said with a thoughtful look. “That's a dangerous job. What if he passes away and you get stuck with six puppies?!” She winced. “Six is a bit of an excessive number of pups. Could you imagine?”

 

“He’s survived this long.” Delilah shrugged. “And I happen to want a big family.”

 

“OoooooOOOoooooh. Dose this mean I might have more grandpuppies from you one day?”

 

“Maybe.” She admitted. “When I find the right one to have them with.”

 

“Maybe then you’ll take me up on my offer to move in hmm?” Demelza spoke, looking around. “You won’t fit many more in here.”

 

“Alright, Alright. I’ll tell you what, after the next puppy I promise to think about it.” 

 

“Is all I ask.” Demelza smiled, standing again. “Now I have to go home and get to bed. The ladies and I are going to Credenza’s daughter’s wedding tomorrow, and I have to be up early to get ready.”

 

“Credenza?”

 

“You know, Clarissa’s mother.” Demelza explained. “Her older sister Claudette will be walking down the aisle with a dashing young Corgi from Manchester.” She looked around the room, as if someone could be listening in, before whispering. “Credenza tells me that he has a lineage that goes back to the royal Corgis! Oh, she is thrilled!”

 

“Wonderful.” Delilah forced a smile.

 

“If you want you could drop the puppies off at daycare and join us for a quick spa treatment in the morning.” Demelza said, putting her purse around her neck and sun hat on her head. “My treat.”

 

“Oh, I’m not too big on the spa mum.”

 

“Ah yes, you never did like going as a puppy.” Her mother said, disappointed. “Cannot understand how being pampered rubbed you the wrong way.”

 

“It was more your friend’s daughters that did.” Delilah muttered under her breath.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Nothing mom.” Delilah said quickly, going to the door. “Thank you anyway.”

 

“At least come over for dinner on Sunday.” Demelza insisted. “I don’t see much of you and it looks like you need a bit more food. Your awfully skinny.”

 

“Dinner sounds lovely mum, we’ll be there.” Delilah smiled.

 

Demelza went for the door, but paused as an almost visible thought came to her mind. “Delilah. If you get close to this American dog, are you going to move there?”

 

“That's a bit far in advance mum.” Delilah blinked. “But I don’t think so…”

 

“That good.” Demelza smiled. “Your do take after me a bit after all!”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well my friends, their families and I have never left England in our lives!” Demelza nodded. “And look how good we turned out!”

 

Delilah was silent.

 

“Well must be off.” Demelza gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. “Love you my dear.”

 

“Yes, you to mother…” Delilah nodded, opening the door for her. Demelza set out, tisking a little when she spotted some trash in the street. Delilah shut the door was she was around the corner.

 

She had a little time to contemplate before she went to bed. She made herself a cup of tea and sat in the living room, taking some shallow sips and looking out over the township from her window. The same streets, walkways and homes…

 

Boop  _ Beep _ Boop, Beboopbeep!  **_Swip_ ** !

 

She blinked as the Skype ringtone started up. Her computer was out on the coffee table and she quickly answered the call.

 

“Doug?”

 

_ “Oh! Hey!” _ Doug smiled, voice a bit tinny through the connection. He sat back on his pillow.  _ “Sorry I’m calling earlier than usual- Erh well, I suppose it's late at night now for you!” _ He turned nervous. _ “I didn’t wake you did I?” _

 

“No, no. It's a little after ten. I’ll be turning in later but you caught me at a good time!” Delilah nodded. “Just having a spot of tea.”

 

_ “A spot of tea, is that a pun?” _

 

Delilah blinked before laughing. “Oh no! No just an accident.”

 

_ “A happy accident!” _ Doug said quickly.

 

“I suppose.” Delilah cocked her head. ‘So why are you home early?”

 

_ “Scheduling error.” _ Doug explained.  _ “I'm still on call, but I get to have supper with the pups! They’re just finishing up now.” _

 

_ “DDDDDAAAAADDDD! Deepak stole my cookie!” _

 

Doug winced at the yelling and turned away from his computer. “ _ Dolly honey, there's more in the cupboard! Just grab another ok?” _

 

“Oh my!  Sounds like dinner at my place. Da-Vinci is a little beggar, he is!” Delilah laughed.

 

_ “ Oh yeah, they can get pretty nasty when you put the food dishes down between them.”  _ Doug nodded. “ _ Anyway, how was your day?” _

 

“Fine, had my mother over and while I love her, she can put my fur on end sometimes.” Delilah sighed.

 

_ “I know the feeling. When my mom was around she used to drive me up the wall, dog bless her.” _ Doug smiled.  _ “They usually mean well though.” _

 

“I know.” Delilah said, looking to the computer. She could make out Doug easily, but behind him was a window with a few skyscrapers visible through the glass, the sun setting behind them. “Hmm, ah Doug. You recall how you wanted to come over and meet in canine someday?”

 

“ _ Sure do. Why?” _

 

“Well.” Delilah smiled. “What if I came to you? Just for a weekend?”

 

_ “T-to me?”  _ Doug blinked, shocked.  _ “Really? You want to come here?” _

 

_ “ _ I think…” Delilah thought for a second, but seemed to cement herself. “I think I need to travel more. See new places. My mother would love to have the boys for a weekend sometime, I’m sure, and I could get it off. I have some air miles saved up for a ticket and it could be fun to meet each other and hang around the city.” She shrugged. “If thats ok with you?”

 

“ _ If that- Of course it's ok!”  _ Doug looked thrilled. “ _ Wait till you meet the pups! I could show the city and the tourist locations! We could even make reservations for dinner! Maybe someplace really fancy!” _

 

“Oh Doug, don’t make too much of a fussy about me-”

 

“ _ I want to!” _ Doug grinned. “ _ Just let me know when you wanna come and I’ll book it off to!” _

 

Delilah blushed. “Well. I suppose, but only if we go dutch. I won’t have it any other way!”

 

“ _ Deal! Oh this is gonna be great!” _ He smiled. “ _ Oh we have to see the-” _

 

**SPLAT**

 

Doug blinked through the pile of kibble that landed on his face, confused for a moment before he frowned.  _ “Dolly.” _

 

_ “Dante did it!” _

 

_ “Wh- what? No…” _

 

_ “Dolly.” _

 

_ “It slipped!” _

 

“Oh dear.” Delilah laughed slightly. “You poor dog!”

 

“ _ Ahhh, and its all over the floor.”  _ Doug sighed. “ _ I think I need to hop off and clean this up.” _

 

“And I need to get to sleep, but it was nice talking again Doug!” Delilah smiled. “I’ll check at work and get those dates squared away!” 

 

_ “Keep me posted!” _ Doug winked to her before the screen went blank.

 

This looked like it was turning into an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another update! Next time, Delilah arrive at New York City and the two meet face to face! Please let mew know about any errors, and if any British readers want to suggest lingo and locations I'm open ears. However I do have a question to you! Which areas of London are they dangerous areas? More criminal activity sort of stuff! Let me know!


	5. I ❤ New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah arrives in New York for her visit with Doug and his family!

Doug sat excitedly in the La Gaurdia airport, bouncing a bit as he waited, staring intently at the arrival gate doors.

 

“What are we doing here?” Dolly asked, looking up at her father with her big blue eyes.

 

“I told you honey! Delilah, my friend from the computer, wanted to come and visit us!! She made all sorts of arrangements two months ago so she could come!” Doug explained, glancing down at his daughter. “She’s traveling a long way, just for us! So we wanna make her feel welcome!”

 

The airport was pretty busy, with people and dogs of all shapes and sizes coming and going. Deepak was tucked under his dad’s paws, but kept stretching out to get a good look at everything in this new, exciting place. Dante sniffed curiously at a bag some human had with them when they paused nearby.

 

“Ok. Why did we come though?” Dolly asked. “I don’t know her at all.”

 

“She knows a bit about you and I wanted us all to meet her here together!” Doug smiled. “Then if we all wait to pick her up, she knows we must be happy to see her.”

 

“Ok.” Dolly shrugged slightly. “I guess that makes sense.”

 

Doug knew he could have easily asked Chai to watch the puppies, but honestly he was a little nervous. Having them here would be a nice gesture, but it would keep him grounded and make a possible distraction if he messed up somehow…

 

Deepak made a yelping noise when the PA turned on, ducking back under his dad before the annoucment went out. **“Now Arriving, Flight 129, From Israel.** ”

 

“Is that her flight?”

 

“No, no Dolly, she’s already here!” Doug explained. “It just takes a bit to go through security, customs and to get her things.”

 

“Oooooh! Ok!” Dolly looked excited. “So she should be out soon?”

 

“Very soon! Then we can take her home and have some dinner!” Doug nodded. “I’ve made curry! Its one of her favorites!”

 

“Will I like Curry?”

 

“Well, its a dish with spices, served on rice, with bits of carrots, cubed beef-”

 

“Nevermind, I’ll like it.” Dolly said, looking back toward the gate. Doug chuckled to himself. They waited only a few more minutes before Dolly jumped up. “Look! Look, here come some guys!”

 

“Settle down Dolly.” Dough smiled, but picked up a sign in his mouth. Written on it, in bold black marker, were the word. **‘WELCOME DELILAH SPOTS!’** A number of humans, dogs and cats came from the gate, carrying luggage and tired from their long flight. A family of Boston Terriers stretched as they came out, until finally a framiler spotty face came out. She sighted them quickly.

 

“Doug!” Delilah smiled, heading over. “So good to see each other in high resolution for a change eh?”

 

“Is it ever!” He said, putting his sign down. “We’re really excited to have you Delilah!”

 

“Its an honor to be here.” She looked down at his paws. “And I think I know who these three are!”

 

“I’m DOLLY!!!” The girl shouted, scampering around Delilah feet.

 

“Indeed you are!” Delilah smiled, watching her. “My your energetic! My boys are a bit like bumps on logs compared to you. You play sports then?”

 

“Kinda?” Dolly said, slowing down. “ I can’t go on organized team cause Dad could be called into work at any moment, and no one else can take me. I do like to skate and play Parkour though, with my friends!”

 

“Huh?” Doug blinked, confused.

 

“Let me see here!” Delilah said, looking down at the other two. “You there must be Deepak, with that snow white coat.” She pointed to him with the muzzle, getting a good look. The puppy gurgled at her before licking her nose. She chuckled at this and turned to the last puppy. “And I remember seeing you, Dante. How are you?”

 

Dante shuffled his paws and withered a bit, shrugging.

 

“He’s a bit shy.” Doug said with a smile. “I need to get them out more around kids their own age and get them to open up a little..”

 

“I know that feeling, not enough hours in the day, is there.” Delilah said, shifting her weight with her bags on her back.

 

“Dad! Can we go home for dinner now?” Dolly asked, loudly, pawing at him. She glanced to Delilah. “He made something called Curry, he just said.”

 

“Ooh! Curry! Not just for me I hope.” Delilah smiled.

 

“We need to expand our flavour horizons. There only so many chicken nuggets a dog can take!” Doug explained. “We’re gonna grab a taxi out front. You want me to take your bags?”

 

“That's not necessary Doug. I can carry my bag just fine.” Delilah said, looking to it.

 

“Well, only if you're sure.”

 

Walking out front there was a line of taxis waiting for customers. Delilah took a moment to study the distant skyscrapers in awe. “Goodness! London has its fair share of tall buildings, but nothing like that! When we were in the plane it looked like a maze!”

 

“Its actually quite easy to navigate!” Doug spoke, after percuring a taxi and opening the door. “Most of the streets that run east to west are numbered instead of named! You just need to count up or down to get to whichever street you need.”

 

Dolly and Dante hopped in easily, but Doug had to push Deepak up with his nose. After they were all in the human driver headed off on the Grand Central Parkway. Delilah looked out the window, eyes wide. “So where do you live Doug?”

 

“Inwood. Its not the fanciest neighborhood, but its become a lot safer than it was in the 80s! In fact crime there is down about 80 percent!” Doug nodded.

 

“You work nearby there?” Delilah asked as they started to approach the Robert F Kennedy bridge.

 

“Oh yeah! My station is Engine 95, Ladder 36!” Doug said. “Just a seven minute walk! I can show you if you want, I thought we could stick to the neighbourhood today though and do some sight seeing tomorrow, since you maybe jet lagged.”

 

“Seven hours is a bit long to stay seated.” Delilah sighed. “I think that sounds lovely.”

 

There were a few moments of congestion on the road, but the gods of gridlock seemed to favour them today, and they arrived home just a little after normal. Doug paid for their ride before taking everyone to the front door of the building.

 

“I should warn you, it's a little snug.” Doug said, wincing. “We have you set up in the kids loft though, so you can have some privacy.”

 

“You can hear everything through the walls!” Dolly added, unhelpfully.

 

“Doug, I live in an apartment as well, I know they’re not really made for privacy!” Delilah chuckled. “You can always tell when the football match doesn't end well for London when my neighbours start yelling at their tellys.”

 

“What's a telly?” Dolly blinked.

 

“Its a television dear.” Delilah said, following them all up the steps. “Erh, a T.V, I suppose?”

 

“Thats a weird way to say T.V.”

 

“Dolly, don’t be rude.” Doug groaned, opening the apartment door. Doug was glad he spent all day yesterday cleaning, and recleaning after the kids made more messes, cause the apartment looked very nice for its small size. It was hard to hide the kids toys he had brought down from the loft to make room, but Delilah seem to look at them fondly.

 

“Its very homey Doug.” Delilah said, after a quick glance.

 

“Uh, thanks! Your just up those stairs there! If you want you can put your bags down and take a nap or something.”

 

“Well I should put these away!” Delilah smiled and started up. “Thank you.”

 

After she was up Doug started to pull everything out for dinner, hoping to dog he could make it correctly. Deepak toddled around behind him, interested in what he was up to and Doug almost stepped on him a few times before sighing. “Honey pie, can you go play with your siblings, or by the table.” He asked, putting down the cooked chicken.

 

Deepak started back at him.

 

“Ah, Dolly! Come get your brother!”

 

“What?” Dolly responded in a distracted fashion, both she and Dante glued to the T.V. Likely that Captain Cockapoo show again…

 

“Your brother Dolly.” Doug pointed to the baby at his feet.

 

“Dante’s right here.” Dolly didn’t look.

 

“Oh for dog’s sake…”

 

“I’ll look after him.” Delilah said coming down the stairs. She came over to the kitchen and looked to Deepak. “Come here lovely!”

 

Deepak glanced to her in surprise and suddenly he was very bashful. He whimpered softly before he scampered off toward Doug’s bed where his siblings sat.

 

“Oh.” Delilah looked a bit disheartened.

 

“H-he just need to get to know you more Delilah!” Doug said quickly, waving him off. “He’s just a pup. He can still make strange with me!”

 

“I suppose your right.” Delilah smiled, pausing when she looked over the counter. “Doug, are you going to put ground spices in with the whole spices? They’ll burn if you do that.”

 

“Ahhh…” Doug looked to the stove before blushing. “I actually never made Curry before…”

 

Delilah giggled, putting a paw to her chest. “I made the same mistake my first few times! Hows about we cook together?”

 

“Sounds great!” Doug said excitedly, turning back to the fridge.

 

Delilah chuckled when she saw his tail going a mile and an hour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Let me know any suggestions you have or mistakes I may have made! Leave a comment if you'd like, really encourages me to write more, even if you've already commented before!!


	6. Deliverance (Tour Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah enjoys her first vacation in years with Doug, first to someplace hallow, then to somewhere breathtaking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit different from others as it has material in it that some find emotional. I don't want to give it away but if you find it too much, feel free to push on through to the next section of the story!

Breakfast the next morning was a simple one of kibble in milk. The kids devoured their bowls with gusto, dripping milk over the table and licking their dishes clean. Delilah and Doug sat across the table away from them, eating a bit more quietly. 

 

“I know it's not very fancy right now, but I have made big dinner renovations for tonight! Its a famous New York location and I can’t wait to surprise you with which it is!” Doug said, looking to her with a blush.

 

“Its not a problem at all Doug! I know we’ll be busy today, so a quick breakfast is just what is needed!” Delilah smiled. “ I’m absolutely thrilled to see some of the famous New York city. Just wait till my friends back home see my pictures.” She looked to the camera looped around her neck.

 

“I’ll take some with you in them! Be a nice keepsake!” Doug agreed. He stood, taking dishes from everyone to the sink. Delilah checked the pups before laughing. 

 

“Oh! Deepak dear, look at you!” Indeed the young puppy had milk all over his face. Delilah took her napkin and wiped him off. “Just hold still a moment and-” She pulled back. “All done!”

 

Deepak blinked a few times before making a happy gurgle, throwing his paws in the air. “Abahabah!”

 

“See! He like you already!” Doug came back with a washcloth to wipe off the table.

 

“Can we go watch cartoons now?” Dolly asked, bouncing in her seat. “Duck Tales is on!”

 

“Go ahead.” The kids ran for his bed and Doug chuckled to himself. As he cleaned Doug glanced to Delilah. “So how did you sleep last night?”

 

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” Delilah nodded “And how did you sleep last night Doug?”

 

“Fine, I mean Dolly kicked me in the back of the head a few times, but that nothing new!” Doug chuckled. “Anyway, as soon as Chai gets here, we can go and tour the city wherever you want!” He went back to the sink. “Other than the Statue of Liberty, actually. I called ahead to get us tickets to go all the way up to the crown for Sunday. Those sell out in advance so I got them as soon as you knew the dates!”

 

“Oh Doug! How sweet of you!” 

 

“Gah, well.” Doug scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “It's nothing really! Just learned that the hard way, the last time I went out to see her!” He came back to the table and sat with her. “So, you know where you want to go first?”

 

“Well ah.” Delilah looked a bit conflicted. “I do have an idea, it's been on my bucket list since I was a teen, but…” She winced. “I’m not sure if its very good date material.” 

 

“That doesn't matter! Your in New York for the first time, who knows when you can get back again, you should see it!” Doug insisted. “Don’t worry about price.”

 

“It's not expensive, but… Mmm, I do suppose your right.” Delilah admitted.

 

“Great! So where are we off to first?”

 

“...”

 

* * *

 

 

There were plenty of wonderful places in New York for a first date. Famous cafes. Comedy Clubs, Flower Gardens and museums.

 

Ground Zero was not one of them.

 

Delilah and Doug peered out into one of the twin reflective pools in compilation. Giant, trickling waterfalls fell into a dark abyss below. It wasn’t a thunderous noise, but a peaceful one and Delilah could feel the emotion in the air of this hallowed place.

 

“They’re big.” She said finally, looking out to the other side of the pool.

 

“Yes, they’re actually where the building used to be.” Doug said. “Supposed to symbolize a void left behind.”

 

“It certainly does that.” Delilah nodded. She looked at a few of the names engraved around her paws before going back to the sidewalk. “Very humbling place…”

 

“Oh yeah.” Doug agreed. “Come here all the time for a memorial with the FDNY. You hear stories from the older members…”

 

“I’m sorry Doug, I didn’t think this would be the right place for today, I should have suggested someplace else.”

 

“No, it's nice. Its sad, but peaceful here.” Doug said. “Water supposed to mute city noise, easier for people to, well, reflect.” He glanced at Delilah before gesturing over to a different spot. “Come with me, I want you to see something.”

 

He lead her amongst the trees of the park area, glancing at a few of them closely before he seemed to find what he was looking for. “This one, it's the survivor tree.” He explained. “See how it's different?”

 

“A little.” Delilah admitted.

 

“Its the only Callery pear tree in a sea of swamp white oak.” Doug spoke. “That's because it was found, buried under the rubble and nursed back to health. It was burnt and broken, but it found its way back.”

 

“That beautiful.” Delilah said. She took a deep breath. “Oh I think I’m getting a bit misty here. Its strange, I don’t have much of a connection to this place, other than what I saw on the telly…”

 

“Hard to not see it honestly.” Doug said softly. “It was on T.V all over the world. I was actually on my honeymoon at the time, our return flight from Nova Scotia got shut down. My w-... Darling was worried because her father was a firefighter in New York at the time.”

 

“What happened to him?” Delilah asked.

 

“He survived the initial rescues, but he got sick from inhaling all the smoke and toxic fumes. Died only a few months later.” Doug said. “Lot of asbestos in that building.” 

 

“Oh I’m so sorry.”

 

“I only knew him a little. Though I always wondered if that attributed to Darling’s mental battle. Not to mention she alway got postpartum and Dolly was born less than a year afterward.” Doug sighed. “I was in training to be a firefighter, about to graduate. I met Darling at the academy because her dad would stop in from time to time for lectures and she would come to pick him up. We started chatting when his class ran long once.”

 

“Mmm, can’t say I have much else of an attachment here myself.” Delilah frowned. “I mean, I was just starting my internship at the hospital. I remember calling my mum during my break, telling her about how we ship all our spare blood over. She and her group of ladies set up a donation station the next day.”

 

“That was nice of them.”

 

“Yes, it was.” Delilah smiled slightly.

 

“Strange how we were miles away but affected by the same event.” Doug said softly.

 

“I think its true, it was ‘The Day The Earth Stood Still.’.” Delilah said, looking around the space. “Should we look for your father in law’s name?”

 

“He’s not on the memorial. They’re planning an area with his name though, those who died afterward. These are the one who died the day of. Or during the bombing in 1993.” Doug said. “However there is a museum I’ve never gotten to see completely.” 

 

“Its not too hard on you being here?” Delilah asked.

 

“A little, but I think it's the same way it's hard for anyone.” Doug said. “So, do you want to see?”

 

“Only if your OK with it.”

 

The museum was an interesting place.  There was a section where it talked about the world before, where the twin towers were prominent displayed in posters, movies and Tv gags. Then an area about the day of. A line of tvs displaying news reports from around the world. Pictures and videos of the event. There was also a section of the recovery and loss. Things unearthed from the rubble, missing posters and a memorial of those who died. Bent steel girders. Crushed concrete staircases. A beam covered in pictures and writing as it was slowly dug out from the remains. There was so much to take in, Delilah wasn’t sure if she could remember it all.

 

One thing that would stay in her mind though, was when Doug paused to view the crush fire engine longer than any of the other pieces.

 

They came out together and Doug sighed. “Powerful stuff.”

 

“Indeed.” Delilah nodded. “Glad I came, but I’m sorry to put you through that.”

 

“Don’t worry about me, I needed to go through it myself.” Doug gave her a simper.

 

As they walked Delilah noticed something off to the side. “Is that-?”

 

“A gift shop, yes.” Doug shrugged. “I know it seems a bit ghoulish, but they need to keep the lights on in here somehow.”

 

“Looks like mostly shirts and magnets and such.” Delilah spoke. “I think I’d feel a bit off getting souvenirs here.”

 

“Yeah but I don’t think anyone should feel bad buying here. It goes to local charities and stuff, but I do know what you mean. We can stop by a tourist trap if you’d like later on.”

 

“Yes I think I’d like that better.” Delilah admitted. As they walked out the doors Doug and Delilah could feel a slight air of gloom around them.

 

“Hey.” Doug smiled at her. “I have an idea.”

* * *

 

“Oh Doug! This is amazing!”

 

It was like a scene from a romantic movie! Not many could say they had gotten a horse and carriage ride through Central Park. She was shocked at the size of the grounds and how much plant life there actually was. “Its hard to believe this is in the center of a city like New York.”

 

“What can I say, it's a hell of a town!” Doug smiled.

 

“Oh this a change of pace.” Delilah enjoyed the breeze on her face. “This city must have everything.”

 

“Practically, though maybe when I get around to London we can get a carriage ride there, then we can compare the two.”

 

“For science then?” Delilah laughed.

 

“Partly, I also want to see you laugh like this again.” Doug waggled his brows.

 

“Oh go on you!” She smiled. 

 

As they went they passed the famous Bethesda Fountain and Terrace, the Belvedere Castle, The Mall and Literary Walk and even the Carousel. Doug would point to things in the distance, like the zoo or the boat house.

 

Delilah noted something familiar in the distance. “Is that the hospital?” She asked, pointing to a big blue H symbol on one building. 

 

“Thats Mt Sinai I believe. One of the biggest hospitals in the nation.” Doug said.

 

“Oh my, it is. Sprawls out quiet a ways.” She blinked.

 

“Theres 62 in New York, if I remember right. We have to keep them in mind with my job.” Doug said. “Theres about 197 Engine companies in the Fir Department, but I’m not sure about Police.”

 

“Thats a big number.”

 

“Well London has  103 Fire Brigades.” Doug smiled. “Its just common in big cities.”

 

They rode for a bit longer, passing the Balto Statue and Sheep Meadow, before the ride came full circle and the carriage pulled over so they could disembark.

 

“Thanks very much!” Delilah called to them. “It was lovely.”

 

“Happy to take you.” The horse nodded. The human merely lifted his hat to them.

 

“Oh Doug how nice. I’m feeling much more clear.” Delilah said.

 

“Hows about a quick lunch? Then we can go to our next location.” Doug suggested.

 

“It is about noon, isn’t it?” She glanced up to the sun. “Ok then, lets go.”

 

Doug lead her up the steps. “There one thing every tourist has to do if they come to New York but never think of.”

 

“And what, pray tell, is that?” She chuckled.

 

“This!” Doug took her to a corner and Delilah was shocked before giving a laugh.

 

“A sausage vendor?” She asked, smiling.

 

“Do you think of any other food when you think of New York?” Doug asked.

 

Delilah opened her mouth, paused for a few minutes, then shut it again. “Hmm, fair point Mr Dalmatian.” 

 

“Trust me, it's actually pretty good or they wouldn’t sell as well.” Doug nodded to the hotdog cart. “This one is a favorite of my fire house. We send the new guys out for a run once a month.”

 

“Very well, since they come so highly recommended.” Delilah said. “Let’s give them a go.”

 

“Street meat, coming up!”

 

“I will eat it, only if you never call it that again, sir.” Delilah joked, following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very had to be respectful of the Ground Zero memorial in this section of the story. I know just having something that emotionally triggering in a pretend universe can make some people feel like I'm making light of the event, but its actually rather far from the case. I did my best to use proper wording and keep the mood even.
> 
> I didn't want to make it a sorrowful chapter however, as Doug and Delilah don't have many personal connections to the site, but they were in their early twenties during the event and it had its effect on everyone at the time. I thought it would be a good connection for the two and a good moment of vulnerability between them. At this point they have been talking online for about 4-5 months. So its far from a real first date and I figure it was a good space for it. Plus many people from around the world want to see the site in person, due to its world wide affect.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of that part and of the rest of it, of course!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. New York, New York, A Helluva Town! (Tour Part 2)

The next stop on their adventure was the Rockefeller Center. They decided to try walking this time around, to see the landscape. Delilah would have loved to have a chance to stare up at the tall skyscrapers, but the streets were so packed she needed to watch every paw step.

 

“My, lots of creatures out and about, isn’it!!” Delilah said, keeping up with Doug the best she could. “Dunno why I’m surprised.”

 

“There's a lot, then there's a New York A LOT!” Doug joked.

 

As they walked a Great Dane suddenly knocked shoulders with her. He growled slightly. “Aie, I’m walkin’ here!”

 

“Oh!” Delilah stumbled back so he could pass. He was gone in an instant but Doug pushed through the crowd to her.

 

“Delilah are you ok? Nothing was stolen?” He asked, concerned.

 

She did a quick check before shaking her head. “No, everything is here.” 

 

“Sorry about that, some can be kinda rude and pushy in places around here.” Doug said, scowling after the stranger.

 

“Oh heavens! I can’t believe that.” Delilah chuckled. “Someone actually said  _ ‘I’m walkin’ here!’ _ . To me! In New York!” She tried her best to echo the Brooklyn accent again.  _ ‘I’m walkin’ here!’  _ Oh blimey!” 

 

Doug laughed along with her. “I suppose it wouldn’t happen anywhere else, would it!”

 

They got to the Rockefeller Center with no other problem. Doug took her down to the lower plaza. “This is where the Christmas tree and ice rink would be in the winter!” He said, showing her what was now an outdoor eating area. “I took Dolly and Dante when they were little, before Deepak was born. Dolly took to it right away, but Dante kept falling down in his tail and crying until I took him up on my back!”

 

“Ice doesn't usually stick around for long in Britain! I’ve never taken the boys skating, but they have had a go at football!” She smiled. “Not a big fan of playing, but they do like to watch.”

 

“Dolly loves football! Throwing around the pigskin with her old man!”

 

“I’m sorry, pig skin?” Delilah asked, confused.

 

“You know! The football!” He made a vague oval shape in the air with his paws. “With the quarterback and the tackling-” 

 

“Oh no!” She shook her head, amused. “Not American football Doug, English football. Erh, ah…. What is it- Oh! Soccer!”

 

“Right! Right. You call that football!” Doug said quickly. “Dolly tried that to! She loves it! She was on a team before, ugh, her mother passed.” Doug scratched his neck.

 

Delilah smiled to him, looking about the plaza before seeing a large statue. ‘What's that Doug?”

 

“That? Hold on a second…” He pulled a New York guide book from his backpack. “Afraid I don’t know everything about this city sadly!” He grinned before opening the book. “Ok! The statue is called Prometheus! Its a cast bronze sculpture by Paul Manshi, made in 1934.It depicts the Greek legend of the Titan Prometheus, bringing fire to mankind by stealing it from the Chariot of the Sun.”

 

“Well its very nice!” She looked up at the statue, admiring the fountains around it. “And I’m beginning to think nobody does anything small in this city!” 

 

“Only way to be noticed I guess!” Doug chuckled. “Lets go to the Top of the Rock!”

 

They paid their fee and went to the roof of the Rockefeller Center. When they stepped out they were met with a buffet of air. Still they made their way to the viewing area and Delilah gasped.

 

“Goodness, thats a view! I can see almost everything from up here!” She took a quick glance down before yelping and stepping back. “Oh! Oh dear that is high!”

 

“Makes your legs jiggle right!” Doug looked at the guide book. “Says we’re 872 feet off the ground! Thats 41 stories!” He guestured out to a building on the skyline. “There's the Empire State Building right over there! Its 103 stories tall!”

 

“Dog have mercy!” Delilah swallowed tightly.

 

“You not having fun Delilah?” Doug asked, worried.

 

“No, its ok. Just a bit skittish!” She said, turning to him. “Don’t fancy heights if I can help it!”

 

“Ok. We can head down if you want.” Doug said, pulling out his itinerary. He scratched off ‘V _ isit Empire State Building Scenic Viewing Floor _ .” with a pencil.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a picture to take home first!” Delilah said, over the wind. She gave Doug her camera and he held it up.

 

“Now just get up on the ledge there-”

 

“Not on your life!” Delilah laughed brightly.

 

“Got it!” He handed it back and she gave it a look. She was smiling in the picture and it didn’t looked forced in the slightest. That was unusual for her. “Am I good? Or am I good?”

 

“If this Firefighter business gets slow, you may have a future in photography!” 

 

“Slow? In New York?”

 

They both chuckled as they went for the elevator.

* * *

 

The next location was one of tourism and functionality. Together they padded down the steps of Grand Central station. They marveled at the beautiful facade outside and took a few photos before heading in.  

 

“Reminded me a bit of the Arch de Triumph. In France.” Delilah said, glancing back.

 

“Says here that was an inspiration!” Doug held up his guide. “You been there? To France?”

 

“Oh no, I’d love to one day, but I hadn’t the time.” Delilah admitted. “I was busy trying to keep Dash under control, but he never like to stay in one place for long. I was still in my internship when I got pregnant with Dylan, then I had to focus on him, Dash and my career.”

 

“I'm sure you’ll get there one day Delilah!” Doug said sincerely. 

 

As they came to the Main Concourse it was bustling with commuters.  They made their way to a side wall, out of the way, and took a look up at the ceiling. “It's a mural of some constellations!” Delilah said happily.

 

“Yes, it has some inaccuracies but it is very pretty!” Doug checked his book. “It's been there since 1913! Originally it was going to have a skylight, but they decided against it, in case an office building was built over top the station.” Looking around Doug pointed. “There's the ticket booth! We need tickets for subway service 7! That’ll take us to Time square!”

 

“Once we get a look around there, maybe we could stop and do some shopping.” Delilah suggested.

 

“Yeah, whatever you want Delilah!”

 

As Doug bought Tickets, Delilah looked over the subway map. “Mmm, it’s not as complex as I thought it would be.”

 

“Nah, the London one loops a bit but this is just back and forth on a line.” He started to lead her to the underground. “Now the subways not the nicest part of New York, but you gotta try it at least once. You can keep the ticket!”

 

Doug was right of course, Delilah winced a bit at the sanitation of it, but it was quick and they arrived at their destination much faster than the surface streets.

 

“Was that man wearing a tutu?” Delilah asked when they came out of the metro entry.

 

“Its the New York Subway, anything can happen down there.” Doug said. “Its best not to question it.”

 

Time Square was just as awe inspiring as Delilah thought it be. The dazzling billboards and Tv screens were almost blinding. She had Doug take a few more photos of her and the space before he brought the guide book out again. “Hard to believe it used to look like this huh?!”

 

He held up the book, showing a black and white picture with horse drawn carriage. The buildings were much the same shapes but smaller, and with much less commercialism. “It looks like a very fancy wild west town.”

 

“Sure was different 100 years ago.” Doug chuckled, then he started to point things out. “Theres where the ball drops on New Years! Then that Coca Cola sign has been there for years!”

 

“I don’t think this place is the same twice.” Delilah laughed.

 

“There's usually some street performers. Musicians, jugglers, living statues.” Dougs looked around. “Course it is slowing down now, they may be done for today, it's almost four.”

 

“Lets go gets some souvenirs for my friends and family back home. Is there a store nearby?”

 

“Delilah, there is always a store nearby in this city.” Doug smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Just to let you know, I'm interested in getting a beta, so if any of your want to volunteer, just let me know!


	8. Forgetaboutit (Tour Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, Pizza and problems.

Delilah reached out with a paw and tapped a figurine of the sales shelf before her. The statue of Liberty’s head bobbed wildly at the action.

 

“How quaint.” Delilah chuckled, nodding her head in a copying motion. “Look at this Doug! A little Lady Liberty toy.”

 

“There lots of things with her on it in here.” Doug said, coming closer.

 

They had found a very large souvenir shop near Time Square. It seemed to have everything one could want from a town like New York. T Shirts, pens, toys, pillows, signs, decorations, the list could go on forever!

 

Delilah padded over to a wall of fake license plates. Most of them famous landmarks, or generic names, but there was one she couldn’t really understand. “What does this one say Doug?”

 

Doug took a quick look before laughing. “Oh! That one says-” He put his paw up in the air dismissively. “Forgetaboutit!”

 

“Oh! I like that!” She took one off the shelf and dropped it into her cart. “Think that's one for me! Now we just need something for my mother.”

 

“Hows about this?”

 

Delilah turn to him, freezing when she spotted that he was wearing a Statue of Liberty foam crown hat. She snorted in amusement. “I don’t think that's her thing Doug, but thank you.” As he put it back Delilah hummed, studying the shelves. “She has a… refined taste.”

 

“What does she like?” Doug asked.

 

“She likes the spa, tea dates, playing cards, going to fancy parties, and such.” Delilah explained. “Not to mention trying to outdo her ladies group friends with expensive, or new things.”

 

“Well theres a Tea Store nearby. They likely have some fancy brands you can’t get back home that she could share the next time she has guests. Maybe get a New York style Tea set, or themed cards?” Doug suggested.

 

“Cards sound nice.” Delilah found some nearby. “Should we get Lady Liberty, the one that has a collage of different landmarks, or the ones with the map?”

 

“Liberty pops more.”

 

“Sold.” She put them in the basket with the rest. “Can we still see that tea shop?”

 

“Of course!” Doug took a look at the time. “Its getting close to four thirty. After the Tea shop we can get a cab back home, then we can check on the pups, put down these bags and change before dinner, if you want.”

 

“It's that late already!?” Delilah looked as well. “I say, the time has gone by quickly!”

 

“There's a reason why it's called a New York Minute.” Doug chuckled.

* * *

 

After picking up a fancy set of tea samples made in India, Delilah and Doug flagged down a cab and headed back to the apartment.  When they arrived at Inwood, Doug had him pull over a few blocks away.

 

“What are we doing?” Delilah asked. 

 

“I wanted to get dinner for the kids.” Doug explained. “There's a Pizza place nearby. However I did want you to see this-” Doug gestured to the building behind him. It had two red bay doors and an engraved stone sign above.

 

**Engine 95, Ladder 36**

 

“It's your work!” Delilah smiled, looking up at it.

 

“It's not the fanciest fire station, but it's a good one!” Doug smiled. “I’ve been here since I graduated and moved from Iowa.”

 

“Your from Iowa, I don't think you ever mentioned that.” Delilah blinked and they began to walk to the Pizza shop.

 

“Ah, not much in Iowa to talk about. Lots of corn. Almost too much corn…” Doug frowned. “Way too much corn actually.... I don’t like corn.” He glanced at her with a simper. “Did I tell you I grew up on a farm that grew corn? Year after year after year?”

 

“Exciting I suppose?”

 

“Surprisingly no.” Doug chuckled. “Just me and my siblings. Seeding the corn fields. Harvesting the corn. Shucking it... “ He frowned again. “Did not grow to like it. I am so glad my Twin brother took over the farm.”

 

“Wait, you have a twin?” Delilah asked.

 

“Not identical.” Doug shrugged. “However we were close. I haven’t talked to him in a bit. I think he has a kid now… Couldn’t go to see them when they were born though, Darling passed away the month before and I was still grieving..”

 

“So does this brother have a name then?”

 

Doug blushed and looked pointedly away.

 

“Oh come now Doug, whats that look for?”

 

“It's kinda embarrassing.” 

 

“Your brother’s name?” Delilah asked, doubtful.

 

“Yes, it is…” Doug sighed, and shook his head. Then he mumbled very quietly. So quietly Delilah couldn’t hear what he said.

 

“What?” Delilah perked an ear.

 

Doug sighed again.

 

“Dig.”

 

Delilah stared at him. “So your names are-”

 

“Doug and Dig, yes.”

 

Delilah stared at him, then snuffled, then snorted, then she twittered with poorly hidden laughter. “Oh! Oh Doug, I’m so sorry! I don’t mean-”

 

“My parents were backwood yokals.” Doug groaned. “Ma thought it was cute.”

 

“It is! Oh it is!” Delilah chortled.

 

They got to the pizza shop and picked up a ready made pizza, taking it the short way to the apartment. They pushed the door open and Doug put the box down. “Honeys! Im home!”

 

Deepak was on the bed by Chai,  he instantly hopped up and ran for them, throwing his little paws around Doug’s leg. “D-dah-da-haha!”

 

Looking around Doug spotted Dolly sitting in the kitchen… panting? She was definitely out of breath anyway. “Dolly sweetie? What's wrong?”

 

“N-nothin’, nothin’...” Dolly waved him off, taking a gulp of air. “M’fine! Just-... Just running around the table to beat my record, is all… hehe…” She staggered over and hugged him. “Welcome home.”

 

“Thank you honey!” Doug smiled. He returned the hug, and looked down at her. He quickly became confused again. “Why are paws so dirty?”

 

Dolly looked to her paws with wide eyes before spluttering. “Gah-! Haven’t had a wash yet!”

 

Doug pursed his lips, but didn’t really have a reason to press the issue. Looking up he searched for his last child, spotting Dante on the end of the bed. He was watching a VHS on the Tv, bouncing along to the music of an old cartoon made in the 70’s. One Doug found in an outlet store and he bought on a whim. Dante loved it.

 

“Dante! Daddy’s home!” Doug called to him.

 

Dante stayed glued to the tv.

 

“Dante? Spotty Dottie?” Doug frowned. He supposed it wasn’t new, Dante was easily distracted or seemed to ignore Doug on occasion. 

 

Still kinda hurt.

 

“Welcome home Doug.” Chai bowed to him. “Are you back for the evening?”

 

“Oh no, were going back out in a bit.” Doug nodded. “I just bought some dinner and we’re cleaning up to go out!” He pointed to the pizza. “You want some?”

 

“Thank you but no, I have some organic food in my apartment.” She stood up and made her way to the door. “Come and get me whenever you are ready to go Doug, I will be ready.”

 

“Thanks!” Doug put the food on the table. Dolly wasted no time in snagging a slice and digging in. Delilah grabbed one to start cutting up for Deepak on instinct. After a few moments Dante’s nose twitched, the smell of food making him glance over.

 

“Dad?” He asked, hopping off the bed and going to him.

 

“Hey bud! Were back for a bit.” Doug chuckled, shaking his head. Dante stared up at him before shrugging and taking a seat at the table. Unnoticed, Delilah looked between Doug and his elder son, thoughtful.

 

“Aww yeah! This is Flavio!” Dolly smiled, snorking her food. “Best pizza in Inwood!”

 

“Flavio says hello!” Doug said, giving Dante a piece. He looked to Delilah. “That old Bolognese dog can still make a pizza better than most humans!”

 

“Smells like it.” Delilah smiled. She put Deepak’s food down for him and the pup began to eat.

 

“You guys like it?” Doug asked.

 

“Yeah dad, it's the best!” Dolly spoke through a full mouth. “Thanks!”

 

Deepak gurgled, looking up to him with a big smile, pizza sauce around his muzzle.

 

Doug looked to Dante, but again the boy was just ignoring him. Maybe? He was still eating. Maybe he was just letting everyone else speak for him?

 

Her mouth still full, Dolly pounded on the table. Dante jerked his head, looking to her. “Dad asked if you like it!” She said around the food in her maw.

 

Dante blinked and turned to his dad. “Yes, it's good.”

 

“I’m glad you like it!” Doug smiled.

 

As the kids ate, Delilah cocked her head. “Doug, is Dante always like that?”

 

“Hmm?” Doug glanced to her. “Not always, he’s a good kid but I think he’s just easily distracted. Or off in his own little world.”

 

“Mmmm.” Delilah frowned. She looked to Dante now, face unreadable as she did so. “Dante?” She called in a conversational tone.

 

Dante kept eating.

 

“Dante.” She raised her voice to more of a calling level.

 

Dante kept eating.

 

Delilah took a deep breath. “DANTE!”

 

The boy jumped, looking to her, eyes wide. “Huh?”

 

“She was calling you.” Dolly huffed, grabbing another slice.

 

“Oh.” Dante turned back to Delilah, looking nervous. “Yeah?”

 

“Oh it was nothing dear, go back to eating.” Delilah shrugged, cutting more food for Deepak. Dante and Doug both looked confounded, but while Dante went back to eating Doug leaned closer to her.

 

“What's going on?” He asked. “What are you doing?”

 

“In a second, I’ll tell you as soon as I’m sure.” Delilah promised, putting the small pieces of food on Deepak’s plate. After a few minutes and once Delilah was sure the kids were fully engrossed in their food, Delilah stood. She circled the table from where she sat on Dante’s left side to sit behind him. 

 

Doug raised a brow but said nothing. 

 

She raised both paws to either side of his head. The paw on the left she used to make a soft snap, right near his ear.

 

Dante didn’t respond.

 

She repeated the action on the left a few more times, but Dante didn’t notice it. Delilah glanced to Doug, then tried it on the right side.

 

Snap.

 

Dante turned to look instantly, growing confused when he saw that Delilah’s paw was there. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just a test love.” Deliah said “Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Ahhhh, a test for what?” Doug asked, nervous. 

 

“Well, from what I can tell with just a few rudimentary tests, it seems…” Delilah looked back at him. “That Dante is deaf in his left ear.”

 

“Huh?!” Doug gasped. “I never knew that… How could that happen?!”

 

“It happens a lot to dalmatians Doug.” Delilah frowned. “In Fact we’re the most likely dog to be deaf. About 30 percent of Dalmatians have hearing disabilities. 8 percent of dalmatians are bilaterally, or completely deaf. The other 22 percent are unilaterally deaf, like Dante here.” She gestured to the pup, who was looking like he didn’t fully understand. “Its very common Doug, you didn’t do anything to cause this.”

 

“Well I still should have noticed.” Doug said, looking closer at his son. “Is his right ear ok?”

 

“Seems perfect.” Delilah smiled, patting Dante on the head. “He’s just deaf on the left side.”

 

“Deaf?” Dolly asked suddenly,  looking up at them with a frown and dropping her food to her plate.

 

“Yes Dolly! Your brother’s deaf.” Delilah said. “But only-”

 

“NO HE’S NOT!”

 

The two adults froze when Dolly shouted, slamming her paws on the table. Dante sunk in his seat at his sisters anger.

 

“Dolly-” Doug started. “Don’t yell at Delilah. She didn’t-”

 

“She’s saying he’s deaf!” Dolly looked to her dad imploringly. “Make her stop!”

 

“Dolly.” Doug looked lost. “Honey, I dunno why your so upset…”

 

Dolly’s cheeks puffed out. “She’s saying he’s deaf! He isn't! He’s not deaf!”

 

“Sweetie he might be, - I mean he probably is deaf. We’ll make sure at the doctors later.” Doug said, looking between his kids. Dolly just looked more emotional, while Dante was ducking under the table. Deepak had stopped eating and was staring at his sister with wide, frightened eyes.

 

“No!” Dolly whined. “No doctors! No! He’s not deaf!”

 

“Dolly.” Doug glanced to Delilah, clearly not sure what to do. Delilah stared back just as helpless.

 

“He’s NOT DEAF!” Dolly looked like she was going to start crying.

 

Deepak did start to cry however. Just upset at the noise and hurt emotions in the air. Doug was tempted to comfort him, but he was much more worried about why Dolly was reacting like this.

 

“No!!” Dolly slammed on the table again. “He’s not like that!”

 

Delilah went and plucked Deepak from his seat, rocking him slightly in her arms. Doug  saw it out the corner of his eye, but was trying to keep Dolly as his focus.

 

“HE’S NOT LIKE HER!!!!”

 

“Oh Dolly sweetie!” Doug quickly went to her side, the pieces falling into place at last. “No! No! Dolly! Dante’s not DYING! He’s deaf!” He hugged her. “Its a fancy way to say he can’t hear! Not in one ear anyway! He’s ok!”

 

“Not like her!” Dolly insisted, looking up to him. 

 

Doug frowned, but rubbed her back. “No. Not like mommy.”

 

Things instantly started to settle down. Dolly rubbed her face with her forearms, snuffling tightly in her nose. Deepak stopped caterwauling but would sniffle and hiccup, clinging to Delilah’s fur with his tiny paws, not understanding what just happened. Dante’s nose poked out from under the table a bit, sniffing the air.

 

Delilah looked around awkwardly, Doug assuming she felt like she was intruding on a private family matter. 

 

Doug grimaced. “Come on Dolly, lets run you and your brothers a bath.”

 

“I wanna shower.” Dolly croaked, letting her dad lead her to the bathroom at least. “And Dante hates baths.”

 

“Showers fine.” Doug said, starting the water. It took a minute to get Dante out from under the table, but soon all three were under the warm water, sitting on the bottom of the tub. “There we go, that feels better right?” Doug asked hopefully. 

 

Dolly shrugged and Dante winced. However Deepak was trying to catch the water droplets with his tongue and giggling as he slid around the wet surface, clearly over the event. Doug took a plastic bin of bath toys and put them in the tub. 

 

“Here you go!” He grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub Dolly behind the ears. Dolly batted at him with a frown.

 

“Dad! I can wash myself!”

 

“You sure? You got quite a few potatoes growing back here.”

 

“Dad! No I don’t!” Dolly snorted, taking the clothes and scrubbing there herself. “Come on, I’m almost eight!”

 

“Ok, ok.” Doug lifted his paws in surrender. “Don’t forget your paws though!”

 

Dolly did as instructed, begrudgingly, though clearly she felt better. Dante had meanwhile found a toy frog to mess around with, distracting him from anything going on.

 

Tension in the air lifted as the bathing went on. Doug gave them all a cleaning with shampoo, save Dolly who washed herself, then he toweled them off and took them to his bed. “Why don’t we put on a movie?” He said, pulling out a random cartoon and putting it into the player. 

 

Pooh's Grand Adventure started playing and the three pups were mollified enough to lay down. Doug breathed a sigh of relief. Taking a glance around he saw that Delilah had disappeared, but a quick check up to the loft found her quick enough.

 

“Delilah?” He asked, watching her stare out the window. She turned to him, just noticing his arrival. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She sighed. “How are the kids?”

 

“Better, they calmed down with the warm water.” Doug explained. 

 

“Thats good…” She frowned, glancing down to the floor sadly. “I’m sorry for upsetting them. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“No! No!” Doug quickly went to sit beside her. “That happens sometimes still, you never know what can trigger it. None of it was your fault!”

 

“Well I still feel bad.” Delilah sighed. “I’m trying to put on a good first impression.”

 

Doug scratched the back of his head. “Well if it's any consolation, I think the kids do like you! We could try to spend more time all together sometime, if you want. Then you can see for yourself!”

 

“I suppose so. Maybe we could take them to the park?” Delilah asked. 

 

“Yeah! Tomorrow we can picnic at the park, there's a small one nearby!” Doug smiled. “We can grab them after we get back from the statue of Liberty!”

 

“That does sound nice.” Delilah said, turning back to him. 

 

“Yeah! It’ll be nice to get out!” Doug smiled, yet when he looked at the clock on the wall he gasped. “Uh oh! Dinners at 7:30 and it's already 6! We should get ready!”

 

“Mind if I get the bathroom first?” Delilah asked, rooting in her bag. “I want to put my face on.”

 

“Go ahead! I just need a change of collar and quick grooming!” Doug smiled, heading back downstairs. Once her made it he shot a quick glance to the kids and swallowed tightly.

 

Hopefully the rest of the weekend could go well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everybody! Thanks for all the kind words and suggestions so far! Also a happy Fourth of July to the American readers! 
> 
> This chapters a bit of a dozy! I kinda feel like I cleaned up a bit too quickly after Dolly's freak out, but the main thing to gather from that is that their mothers passing still bothers them a lot! So were going to have some stuff to work through. Especially Dolly but not in the ways your likely thinking...
> 
> I also know it seems odd with Dante being deaf in an ear. Especially since in the first chapter he was awoken by noise and responds to noise. He actually hears pretty good with one ear, but it can be muffled. Or if he's not paying attention he may not notice the noise until it gets closer. Like if he's watching TV. There have been a few moments before this where Dante's hearing was questionable. Like when he was under the table in chapter 3. So I have planned it out. Just a random, fun, head cannon of mine anyway!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments, suggestions, corrections and whatever else you feel bellow!


	9. The City that Never Sleeps (Tour Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a show!

Doug rummaged around in his drawer, pushing past his collection of collars frantically. He could hear Delilah humming to herself in the bathroom as she got ready and he wanted to be set to go when she was. He had wet his comb and brushed himself out with water from the kitchen sink, then he dabbed a bit of makeup on the spots near his face, to make them bolder. Now he just needed to tie it all together!

 

Literally.

 

He pulled out a few coloured collars with matching tie attachments, hovering them over his neck to see. “Oh dog, which should I use?!” He switched them out a few times. “The blue is calming, but it could come off cold! The red is nice, but it might be too intimidating!”

 

The pups were busy watching the movie, it had gotten to the part with Owl’s song, but Dolly turned to look at him as he muttered. “You should wear the one you got for your old boss’s retirement party.”

 

“Which one?” Doug asked, confused.

 

Dolly snickered. “The one with the fire hydrants on it.”

 

Doug sighed. “Dolly, that's not really appropriate for a fancy dinner.”

 

“Fancy dinner places are french right?” Dolly said. “Well if you wore that tie, it be french kinda. You know. Wee Wee?” She laughed loudly.

 

Doug rolled his eyes.

 

Dante seemed to blink and look over at Dolly when he finally realized she was laughing. “Whats going on?” He asked.

 

“Dad’s picking out a tie for a fancy date with his girlfriend.” Dolly chortled.

 

“Girlfriend?” Dante frowned.

 

“Ah, I dunno if thats what we are…” Doug said quickly, going over. “But we are going for dinner at a nice restaurant! Its a bit boring for you kids, but we’ll like it!”

 

“You gotta wear a fancy tie?” Dante asked, looking to his dad.

 

“Yep! Really fancy!” He put the red tire to his neck again, then frowned and put it down. “Just not sure what…”

 

“I like the one you wore to the rock place.” Dante said.

 

“Rock place?” Doug frowned, not sure what his son meant.

 

“You know, where mommy lives now?”

 

“Oh.” Doug winced. “T-thats a graveyard son…”

 

“Oh. Well I like what you wear there.” Dante shrugged.

 

“Yeah, the black poofy thing!” Dolly agreed. “Thats super fancy. Everyone wears those in all the fancy movie parts.”

 

“You mean my bowtie?” Doug asked, heading back into his drawer. He pulled out the black bow tie with small white dots on it, arranged in a pattern. Doug turned it over in his paws with a frown. “I- I dunno kids. I only wear this when its something serious…”

 

“You like Delilah right?” Dolly asked.

 

“Well, yes.” Doug blushed a bit.

 

“Then its SERIOUS!” Dolly threw her paws up in the air. “Seriously fancy! For the french place!”

 

Doug put it to his neck, looking in the mirror. “It does look nice… but your mom got it for me…”

 

“She got allllllllll those for you.” Dolly groaned. “If your not gonna wear it cause a that, you can’t wear any of ‘em!” She put her paws to her muzzle for a slight giggle. “Cept the fire hydrant one.”

 

Doug blinked but put it on and clasped it. He examined himself closely in the mirror. “It does look nice..” He straightened it before smiling. “Alright, this one it is!”

 

Dolly gave a little round of applause. 

 

Doug shook his head at her antics, but after glancing to the bathroom door, he came closer. “You kids like Delilah?”

 

Dolly and Dante blinked back. 

 

“Ugh, I guess?” Dolly said. “I dunno know her yet.”

 

“You like her dad?” Dante asked.

 

“Very much!”

 

“Then I like her very much to.” Dante said with a serious nod of his head.

 

Dough couldn’t help but laugh. “Well we will spend some time together tomorrow at the park, so you kids can hang out with her.” He leaned in. “And you can make your own decisions on whether you like her.” He sat back. “I really hope you do…”

 

Dolly rolled onto her back. “Well I think she’s ok so far.” She picked up Deepak with her paws. “What do you think ?”

 

“Pffffttttt!” The pup blew a raspberry at his sister’s face.

 

“I think he’s still mulling it over.” Dante said.

 

Just then the bathroom door opened, Delilah stepping out with a slight shake of her ears. “Oh goodness! Sorry I took a bit!”

 

She was dressed with a frilly lavender harness with sparkling sequins and her eyes had a slightly light lavender shadow. She looked cleaned and polished to the nines and smiled when the four stared at her, mouths gaped.

 

“Delilah.” Doug gasped. “You- you look beautiful!”

 

“Oh! Oh no!” Delilah blushed. “Its nothing! I just cleaned up a little, honest!”

 

“You look like Lassie!” Dolly shouted, paws up in the air. “Or Miss Beazley when she’s doing interviews!!” 

 

“Miss Beazley?” Delilah blinked.

 

“That would be America’s First Dam, she’s the wife of the elected dog president.” Doug explained. “Like the Royal Corgis kinda. They live in the White House as a part of the first family.”

 

“Yeah and your more pretty than her!” Dolly said.

 

Delilah chuckled, a little embarrassed. “Thank you, your all very sweet.” She came closer, looking Doug up and down. “I see you clean up quiet nicely yourself Doug, you look quiet dashing.”

 

“Ah just a tie and a quick grooming!” Doug chuckled.

 

“Well I suppose it shouldn’t take much time for you, your quiet handsome normally as well.” Delilah winked.

 

“Gah, ahhhhh, wahhhh-” Doug spluttered before he shook his head clear. “W-we should get a cab! Don’t want to be late!!”

 

“Mmm, yes.” Delilah smiled.

 

With that Doug piled the kids under the covers. He gave Deepak a kiss, who looked at him sleepily. The pup then gave a wide yawn and snuggled in. Doug seemed to wrestle with himself at the cute display before moving on.

 

He gave Dante a kiss to the forehead, but the pup grabbed his collar before he could move on. He pulled a rather wore dragon plushie from under the covers and Doug smiled, giving it a kiss as well.

 

Then it was Dolly. She eyed her dad with a calculating look. Doug gazed back in amusement. After a slight staring contest, Dolly sighed, rolled her eyes, and offered dad her cheek. Doug gave her a kiss there, then her nose and forehead and top of her head in rapid succession before the girl realized and pushed him away with a groan. Doug just chuckled.

 

“Ok honies, we’ll be back soon. Be good for Chai and tomorrow we’ll make a day at the park.” Doug explained. “Thats fun right?!” When the two oldest nodded he gave them all kisses again, Dolly whining. “Alright, just let me get Chai and we can go!”

 

“Oh Doug you are too cute.” Delilah smiled as she followed him to the door.

* * *

 

Once Chai was sitting on the kitchen counter meditating, Doug and Delilah flagged down another cab to the restaurant. This time Delilah insisted on paying for it.

 

“I won’t take no for an answer Doug, you’ve paid for all the other ones.”

 

Doug rubbed the back of his head bashfully as she gave the driver the cash. “I don’t mind Delilah, honestly its just nice to have you here!”

 

“And I do love being here! So the bill is mine!” The cab drove off and Delilah chuckled. “Haha! Too late!”

 

“Oh curses!” Doug said dramatically. “Foiled again!”

 

“Doug.” Delilah chortled as he lead her down the street. When they arrived at the restaurant she gasped. “Doug! This is-”

 

“Daniel’s!” Doug said grandly. “Its a staple around here for fine dining.”

 

“And very expensive Doug, I don’t want you paying for all this!”

 

“Nonsense! I picked the restaurant, I pay! Now I got us reservation, come on!” Doug said, going for the front door.

 

“Reservations? Oh dear, I suppose it would be rude to not show up.” Delilah sighed. “Well I’ll be sure to return the favor in London.”

 

“Whatever you say Delilah!” Doug took them in and the restaurant was something to behold. Beautiful white pillars with coffered ceilings, likely from the original design. Everything was accented by greens and soft reds. Then there were decadent chandeliers and wall sconces, lighting the space. Both took a second to absorb the atmosphere before heading to the host’s podium. There were two, one with a well dressed human, the other with a pure white poodle, fur coiffed to the nines.

 

“Um, table for two in the dog section, under the name Doug Dalmation.” 

 

“Ah, yes, yes. Just on time!” The white poodle said, stepping out and leading them into another area, just as elegant as the other. Here however the tables were lower and there were very expensive pillows instead of chairs. He took them to a table near the middle of the room, taking a reservation sign off it. “Right here sir. Your waiter will be with you momentarily. I do hope you enjoy yourselves.”

 

“Thank you.” Delilah said and they both took their seat. 

 

Once they were alone, Doug took another look around. “I’ve never really been anywhere this fancy. A few nice spots here and there but not like this.”

 

“You never took your wife here?” Delilah asked.

 

“Oh, no…” Doug chuckled sadly. “She was a manhattan girl, born and raised. She knew what restaurants she liked and we’d usually go to those. I was completely lost when I first got here, she was a big help. Her favorite was the King’s Carriage House.” He shrugged. “Its small, but very nice. Does New American style food.”

 

“I see.” Delilah said. “I’ve actually been to a few places like this. You know I told you my mum was always with her ladies group. They’d have mother daughter time and we’d go out to spas and fancy dinner dates. All as a group.”

 

“That sounds fun.” Doug said.

 

“With my mother and most of her friends yes.” Delilah admitted. “With a few of her friends and all their daughters no. They could be a bit catty and passive aggressively attack you. The worst of all was Clarissa Corgi. She was never subtle about anything. Hated my guts and I happily returned the favour.” Delilah sighed. “What is it about high society life that makes dogs so interested in one upping each other or tearing each other apart verbally?”

 

“Well I suppose its instinct at some point. When your at the top of the pack you wanna keep it that way. Especially when all the dogs you hurt getting up are gonna meet you on the way down.” Doug said, cocking his head. “Maybe they just don’t know any other way to live?”

 

“Perhaps you right.” Delilah sighed. “Just bothers me how narky she could get. Really ruined days out with my mum.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that.” Dog frowned.

 

“Well it's in the past.” Delilah said. “Besides, they not here. It just you and me.” She fluttered her eyes. “We can make it a much better night to remember than any of those.”

 

“W-well ah- of course!” Doug blushed. “We can definitely do that!”

 

They spent a few more moment joking around until their waiter arrived, pouring them each a dish of water. He was a greyhound and place two menus on the table. “Terribly sorry for the wait sir and madam. Please look over the selection at your leisure.” He said, bowing his head to each of them. “I will be your waiter tonight, my name is Gizmo. Don’t be afraid to call me over if you need anything at all, I’ll give you a moment to make your choices and I’ll check in until your ready to order.”

 

“Quiet polite.” Delilah commented once he was gone. She opened the menu, scanning over the food. It was clear this was the dog menu because the food was made without things like garlic or onions. They were still the same dishes, just with substitutions. She looked at all the options. “My goodness! Squab, Ris De Veau, Wagyu, this is very high end.” Seh squinted. “I just don’t see a price.” 

 

“They do four course prix-fixe here Delilah!” Doug explained. “You get an entree, main course, dessert and drink for a fixed price.”

 

“Ah, I see. Yes, I’ve been to a place like this before.” Delilah read it over. 

 

“Hmm. What is Mais?” Doug asked, confused.

 

“I believe that is-” Delilah chuckled a bit. “Corn, my dear.”

 

“Nope.” Doug said quickly, making the other chuckle again.

* * *

 

Time went on they chit chatted about their jobs and kids for a bit, eating through their entrees easily enough. By the time Gizmo arrived with their main dishes they had fallen into a comfortable silence.

 

He came up with the trolley, taking their dirty plates and replacing them. “For the lady, Cochon De Lait.” He said, putting a delicious meal down before Delilah. “And the sir, Wagyu striploin.” 

 

“Thank you.” Doug smiled, sniffing over the plate. “It almost looks too good to eat.”

 

“The plating is quite good.” Gizmo nodded, heading back to the kitchen. ‘Enjoy!”

 

“Mmm, this looks very scrummy.” Delilah spoke, eyeing it.

 

“Scrummy?” Doug asked, eyes wide.

 

“Oh, its short for scrumptious.” Delilah explained before taking a bite. “Mmmm! And I was right!”

 

“Oh good! I thought you mean scummy.” Doug said.

 

“Oh heavens no!” Delilah smiled. “Everything here has been top notch. Even the wine!” She lapped up some of the dog safe wine in her dish. “Very nice!”

 

They enjoyed their meals but as usual with ‘fancy’ eateries, the portions were small. It was gone in less then five minutes and all that was left to do was wait for their ordered dessert. 

 

“So, what is your favorite dessert Delilah?” Doug asked. “I dunno about you but I didn’t really grow up on Concombre… Whatever that is I ordered…”

 

Delilah laughed slightly behind her paw. “Its a sort of sorbet, frozen yogurt, meringue mixture. So a very fancy sunday.” She shared a smile with him. “However you are correct, while on occasion my mother took me out to dinner with her, my family would usually dine at home.” She shrugged. “I’m not really sure if I have a favorite. Jam Roly-Polys with hot custard is a very easy one to make but I recall liking it a lot as a pup. I remember a few Knickerbocker Glory-s, Treacle Tarts, and Arctic Rolls.” She looked thoughtful. “Course there was also the figgy pudding at christmas! I dunno if I can choose.” She glanced to Doug. “Why don’t you tell me yours and I can think about it?”

 

“Alright!” Doug grinned. “Lets see, Ma made all sorts of desserts when I was a pup. There was always a pie cooling on the window sill , just high enough so tiny paws couldn’t grab it.” He leaned in a bit. “Trust me, we tied.” He sat back again. “We had apple usually, Rhubarb, and when my siblings and I would go to the creek in the summer, we’d pick wild blueberries for her to bake pies with to. Then she made shortbread cookies, scones,....cornbread... a few cakes. Her speciality though had to be her Sex in a Pan.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Oh! Sex in a pan is a type of cake with a silly name!” Doug laughed. “She made it for church functions and our birthdays. Other than that she never did, even if we begged her, said it would make it less special. Its quiet good, I should make you some.”He seemed to think a moment. “Hmmm, yup! Thats my favorite. Sex in a pan.”

 

“Well I will have to try some of that!” Delilah said with a smile. “As for me, well I’m still not sure…”

 

“Blood pudding maybe?”

 

“Oh heavens no!” Delilah chuckled. “Thats a kind of sasague Doug!” 

 

“Oh! Sorry!”

 

“No, no, the name is very misleading.” Delilah spoke with amusement. “Anyway, I suppose if I had to choose, it would be the ice cream cones my father would take me out to get. Every Sunday we’d go out and get a soft serve cone, I remember I always ordered the twist ones, a mix of carabe chocolate and vanilla.”

 

“Sounds nice.”Doug said. “The best things in life are the simple things sometimes.”

 

“Couldn’t agree more!”

 

Gizmo arrived then and switched out their plates for their desserts. As he went back to the kitchen the couple started to eat.

 

“Mmm, for a fancy Sunday its not bad.” Doug said. “Could do without the bitter white pucks though.”

 

“That's the meringue.” Delilah whispered over her cherry pie.

 

“Hm. Well its still pretty good. Nothing like Ma’s but still good.” Doug kept eating.

 

“Were you close to your mother?” Delilah asked.

 

“Very! She was strong, smart and just a bit cheeky. She seemed to always know just what to do.” Doug smiled fondly. “She was so happy when she came to my wedding, course she passed a year or so later, before she could meet Dolly, but my sister had given her grandpuppies before that.” He wiped his mouth a bit with a napkin. “She was Louise-May Sue. She always joked that my grandparents just couldn’t pick one name of the three when she was born, and gave her all three instead!”

 

“She sounds nice Doug.” Delilah said, but grimaced a bit. “I wish my mother and I were that close, but she and I tend to differ on many things.”

 

“Like what?” Doug asked, starting to eat again.

 

“Oh, all sorts of things. She wants me to move in with her, but she so nitpicky and always trying to get me to work the social ladder. She’s so stuck in her old ways.” Delilah snuffed out her nose, making a couple at the other table glower lightly at the rude gesture, but otherwise they were ignored. “Just a few months ago she was complaining about where I live, my apartment and this mixed couple she saw in the park.”

 

“Mixed huh?”

 

“She’s so old fashioned.  _ ‘The puppies are the ones who suffer’. _ Honestly, only if you bloody go out of your way to make them suffer.” Delilah shooked her head. “I’m sorry, I went on a bit of a tangent there. I didn’t mean to.” She sighed. “I dunno why I brought it up, dosen’t affect us at all. I’m sure she’ll like you once she’s met you, might be one of my few choices she’s approved of…”

 

“Ahh…” Doug had taken to shuffling nervously. “Maybe she won’t like me…”

 

“Of course she will Doug, your very nice with a steady job-”

 

“Um..” Doug spoke. “What I mean is, I guess I have something to tell you that I should have told you a while ago.”

 

Delilah paused, slightly surprised. “Oh?”

 

“Well ah, its not a secret really, I just never brought it up because I didn’t think it mattered much.” Doug admitted, rubbing his head. “The back roads of America kinda operate differently then the upper crust society though, so…” He shrugged. “I guess what I want to tell you is that my ma, she wasn’t a dalmatian…”

 

Oh.

 

Delilah blinked. “Oh, I see. That doesn't matter to me Doug.”

 

“I know, but it can still be misleading.” Doug said. “What with my last name being Dalmatian and all. Back in the day when a dog was mixed they had to change their last name to Mutt or something, but there were so few dogs in America that they had to change the law, because there were so many mixed breeds. There were also a lot of dogs marrying wolves or coyotes.” Doug frowned. “By the time my generation rolled around, if you looked like a breed your parent was, you took the name. My brother Dig and I both got Dalmatian but my sisters go by my mother’s last name, Walking-Shadow.”

 

“Walking Shadow? How did her family get that?”

 

“Its pretty interesting actually. My mom’s a black lab and her really, REALLY great grand father was one of the first pioneers. He was an orphan looking for a new start. However he got separated from his caravan. Long story short he was found by some Native Americans who took him in. He lived with them and hunted with them, was given the name Walking Shadow, and even married a black wolf.” Doug shugged. “Only he eventually found another group of settlers and decided to head back to the coast with them. He had a son with his wife, but she passed away from illness. So he remarried my really, really great grandmother and they had more kids and he opened a dog general store.” Doug hummed. “I think his oldest did go back to the wolves when he had grown though, didn’t get along well with the town folk.”

 

“That so interesting!” Delilah said. “The most noteworthy thing my family has done for a few generations is sit on silk pillows.”

 

Doug chuckled. “Well, you know, Ma loved to tell that story. I dunno how true it is…” He toyed with the table cloth a little. “You really don’t mind?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“What about your mom”

 

“What about her? I’ve never taken her advice before, why start now?” Delilah chuckled. She put her paw over his. “Besides. What she dosen’t know won’t hurt her.”

 

“She’ll find out if she ever sees Dante.” Doug chuckled. “Or my backside.”

 

“My mother doesn't know a thing about medical jargon. We’ll just say its a melian issue.” Delilah shrugged. “Or we can tell her outright. I don’t give a fig if she approve or not.” Delilah smiled. “I love you, that's all that matters.”

 

Doug went bright red. “W-well, I- thats ugh- I also, ugh, happen to l-L!!--Lov----”

 

“Its alright, I know.” Delilah winked.

 

Doug went redder. “Uh! C-check! Check please!!”

 

Delilah chuckled.

* * *

 

“Now really Doug, this is too much!”

 

“Are you tired?”

 

“No, but I can’t allow you to keep spoiling me like this!” Delilah said, walking after Doug down a row of seats. He had one last surprise for the night and Delilah could safely say she had never had so much special treatment in her life.

 

“I don’t mind! I just thought it would be an experience to see a real Broadway Musical before you left.” Doug took them to their seats, allowing Deliah to pick her first.”Plus I kinda wanted to see this but I felt silly asking for one of the guys from the fire house to come with me.”

 

“I remember seeing the movie its based on before.” Delilah admitted. “Think I was a teenager.”

 

“Well its all the rage.” Doug said quickly. “I’ve wanted to go for months- but I swear, I did want to take you to a musical to! Its not just for me!”

 

“A likely story Mr Dalmatian.” Delilah tisked playfully. “Whatever your intent, I think a musical sounds lovely. However I want to treat you to a nightcap during intermission.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain, Ms Spots.” Doug said with a smile. 

 

Just then the lights flickered, warning of the show starting before they dimmed and everyone in the theater fell silent. There were a few moments of nothing before the orchestra began to play, followed by very framiler lyrics.

 

 **♪♫** ** _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_** **♫♪**

* * *

 

It was quite a show. Everything was perfect, from the music, to the story, to the effects. A once in a lifetime experience that Delilah was sure she would never forget. 

 

However… During the intermission things had gotten a bit silly. She and Doug had come out to the bar and gotten a drink each, chit chatting about the show and what they liked.Only given the grandeur of the production and the dinner beforehand, Delilah felt like she wasn’t being fair with Doug paying so much. So she got them another drink, and another, and another, until it was time to head back in. She didn’t have much alcohol usually and she could tell Doug didn’t either, by the way he was swaying a bit on all fours. Somehow they stayed quiet for the rest of the show, as the drinks took hold, though they may have cheered very enthusiastically at the end. 

 

It wasn’t much later than that a cab was letting them out in front of the apartment building. Delilah believed they had paid the man, since he didn’t follow after them, and two tried to keep each other steady as they came up the stairs. It was late at night and they should have tried to be silent and respectful of anyone sleeping.

 

They weren’t.

 

“ ♪♫ It means no worries ♫♪ “They sang, drunkenly and off key as they stumbled to their floor. “♪♫  For the rest of your days ♫♪ “

 

“♪♫  It's our problem-free  ♫♪ “ Doug shout sung, staggering into the wall slightly.

 

“♪♫ Ph-loss-o-fieeeee  ♫♪ “ Delilah garbled out next, waving her paw in the air, almost losing balance as she did so.

 

“♪♫  Hakuna Matata!  ♫♪ “ They finished, a grand flourish from both of them.

 

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP!

 

“AH! SHUDDAHP!” A nearby apartment owner shouted, banging on his walls. 

 

Delilah and Doug paused, slight dumbfounded, before starting to giggle and try to shush each other.

 

“O-oh dear me…” Delilah managed to say, hiccuping. “ W-we’re a little- dah dah little toooo loud dear!”

 

“Mmmhm!” Doug nodded to her. “And ah- ah maybe a little ttoooooo drunk.”

 

“I’s right soused I am.” Delilah mumbled. “Nearly T- trollied.”

 

“If-If that means dddrrrunk, then me t- hic!- to!” Doug responded, wobbling to the apartment door. “Home sweet home.” He scratched on it. “Chhhhai! Open-saza-me!”

 

The bolt unlocked and Chai stood before them. “Ah Namaste Doug. I thought I heard you! In good spirits I see.”

 

“Theres been good spirits alrighty!” Doug laughed, coming inside. Delilah stumbling in after him.

 

“There she is! There the cat.” Delilah said, patting Chai on the head. The cat gave a bemused expression. “W-were the boys much trouble?”

 

“N-no, no Delilahhhh.” Doug said, turning to her. “Its- Its my kids.”

 

“Oh! Oh right-” Delilah spluttered. “Well, were they any bother?”

 

“No, they watched a movie and fell asleep.” Chai smiled. “The universe aligned and it seems all the pieces have fallen into place for you.”

 

“Oh good!” Delilah nodded. “Its about bloody time it did dat fer me.”

 

“Here you go.” Doug handed Chai some money, along with a crumpled play programme. “For your troublezzzz.”

 

“Thank you Doug.” She looked it over, unrolling the programme. “I will look at it and think of you.” She blinked and looked up. “Do you require anything else of me?”

 

“Nah,nah,nahnahnah!” Doug slurred, shaking his head. “You go home, i got the pups ta-mor-ow.”

 

“Very well.” Chai said, giving him a little bow. “Then I shall go and clean my crystals in the moonlight, while I have the time. Go in peace Doug.”

 

Delilah watched Chai close the door after she left, before turning back to Doug. “Is she a-a-a Honyock?”

 

“What?” Doug asked.

 

“I-i meant dose she do crystal meth or-?”

 

“Oh! Oh no, she’s got crystals and bierf stones.” Doug explained. “Dat stuff.”

 

“Ah.” Delilah shooked her head. “I gotta shower and get this fur spray off…”

 

“Can I use dah bathroom first?” Doug asked, staggering to the door. “I need tah pee.”

 

Delilah watched him before following after him. “Y-you know, I think I see some dirt on you, there, Doug.”

 

“Whaaa?” Doug looked over his coat in the darkness.

 

“Yep, yep I see it.” Delilah said, getting closer. “You better shower to.”

 

“Oh.” Doug look confused. “I guess. If I can pee then you can go and then-”

 

“T-theres no ti-time for that.” Delilah said, looking into the washroom. “No, the only thing we can do is-is shower- shower TOGETHER.”

 

“Well I guess so-” Doug paused, eyes wide. “Huh?!” He turned to her. “Ar-are you suggesting we-”

 

“You look VERY scrummy Doug.” Delilah smiled suggestively before backing into the bathroom. “Come here boy. Come on.”

 

Doug glanced back at the sleeping pups before Delilah hooked her paw into his collar, lightly leading him into the bathroom. He didn’t seem interested in resisting either. The door shut and the shower turned on.

 

Dolly groggily blinked her eyes open when the bathroom light came on, glinting out under the crack in the door. She studied it for a bit, then grunted and rolled over.

 

Hakuna Matata.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Didn't get a chance to look this one over as much as the others! Please let me know if theres any weird places in the story, as I sometimes mix up word order when I write.
> 
> Anywho, Woo doggie! This was a chapter huh? I hope the ending doesn't feel like I rushed into that, or rather Doug and Delilah did. They have been seeing each other for a few months before this on computer screens, so this isn't all of a sudden for them. They also would have likely never worked up the courage to ask the other if they wanted to, erhm, but the drinks settled that for them. So theres is gonna be a little bit of awkwardness from this tomorrow, but not too bad.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say, this is the extent of which I'll go to for adult moments. So there you go.
> 
> Anywho. Delilah and Doug are very close! Things are moving along and more background info is shared! I cannoned that Doug's mother was a lab, as his body shape is a bit more Lab like than Dalmatian. The black lab also explains Dante to, so that helps. 
> 
> Next chapter we're going back to Jolly Old England, to check in with Dylan, Dawkins and DaVinci! Who are staying with their dear old, slightly racist, old fashioned grand-mummy. Its gonna be totally tubular dude!
> 
> Leave comments, likes, questions and suggestions! They fire up my writing engines they do!


	10. Old Fashioned Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawkins, DaVinci and Dylan stay with Nana for the weekend.

“Dawkins Spots, get back to the table this instant.”

 

Dawkins whined, turning slowly to see his Grandmother tapping her paw impatiently. She was at the table, dinner just served and scents wafting into the air. Slightly torn the puppy looked between the lovely looking roast and his mother’s laptop, set up on the living room table, before slinking back.

 

“I was only gone a moment.” Demelza said sternly, shaking her head. “You need to learn to listen young pup! I said to wait here at the table.”

 

“Yes.” Dawkins frowned, eyes darting back to the laptop for a few seconds.

 

“Now see here! When someone is talking, it is impolite to not pay attention.” Demelza tisked, making the pup sink a bit. “What if I looked away whenever you talked about that- that- oh blimey what is that show your always on about?” She paused, squinting. “Perilous Past?”

 

“Horrible History Nana.”

 

“Yes, yes that.” Demelza sighed. “I apologize dear, I knew it was educational, but I’ve seen so many shows come and go.” I just cannot- DAWKINS!”

 

Dawkins whipped his head back around to look at her again, eyes wide.

 

“I just deliberately said- ahh!” She groaned. “We need to get some manners into you!”

 

“Sorry Nana! I think he’s just worried!” Dylan spoke, catching her attention. “Mum said she’d call every night, but she’s very late.”

 

“Well I suppose, but it won’t do to be rude.” She sighed again before pressing a quick kiss to Dawkin’s head. “I hate to be cross love, but manners will get you far in this life! As will listening to instructions.”

 

“Yes Nana, sorry Nana.”

 

“We’ll have dinner, go to the park and if she hasn’t called by lunch tomorrow we’ll ring her up.” Demelza explained, before she grimaced. “However you do that with that blasted thing.”

 

“I can show you.” Dawkins said quickly.

 

“Later dear, later.” Demelza said, shaking her head.

 

“AHhh! AHhh!” Two tiny paws were trying to grab onto the roasting tray. “Pea’s! PEA’S!!”

 

“Its please, my dear.” Demelza chuckled, starting to carve it. “But thank you for asking nicely.”

 

DaVinci mumbled from his seat unhappily.

 

After serving the boys and making sure it was cut up small enough, Demelza made her plate up. She clicked her tongue when any of them tried to take a bite, until she was ready.

 

“Join paws!” They tried to do so but DaVinci and Dawkins were not able to reach over the table, no matter how much they stretched. Demelza watched them try a few time before speaking. “Its alright, just put your paws on the table.” Once the boy were quiet and she was sure their heads were bowed, she started. “Our Heavenly Father, kind and good, We thank Thee for our daily food. We thank Thee for Thy love and care. Be with us Dog, and hear our prayer. Amen.”

 

“Amen.” Dylan and Dawkins echoed.

 

“Amin!” DaVinci squeaked

 

“Arlight, go ahead.” Demelza said, watching the boys tuck in almost ravenously.

  
  
  


“That potatoes are really good Nana.” Dylan said, licking his lips. “Gravy to!”

 

“Thank you love, but not with you mouth full.” Demelza spoke, patting his lips with a napkin between bites. “The gravy is an old family recipe.”

 

 Dylan made sure his mouth was empty before asking .“What is it?” 

 

“Well, you boil some water in a small saucepan, then you add the Bisto, Ha!” She laughed loudly. “That's how my mum made it!”

 

Dylan’s eye darted in confusion before he forced out some chuckled to accompany her. She seemed rather pleased with her joke and he didn’t want to insult her. She kept chuckling until she snapped her head back around to Dawkins.

 

“If you look at that computer on more time during supper, there will be no dessert for you!” She scolded, making the pup jump. “And I’ll have you know that would be a great shame, as I have happen to make a Bombe glacée for the occasion.” 

 

Dawkins frowned, but didn’t look back to the computer again, as his nana made an amazing  Bombe glacée.

* * *

 

After they were done Demelza cleaned the boys up and dressed them up to go to the park.

 

 DaVinci and Dyaln waited on the stoop of their grandmother’s large Camden home, blinking in confusion at the plaid bowtie collars she put them in, and fiddling with their new flat caps. It took a moment for their Nana to join them, wearing her large pink sun hat decorated in fake flowers and a lace bow. What had kept her was clear when she had to carry Dawkins out in her mouth, also dress in a bowtie and little hat. He was struggling. “What if she calls and we’re not there!”

 

Only after shutting the door and locking it did she carefully put him down, much to the pups dismay. “Then it will tell us if we missed a call.” She paused, looking to Dylan. “Right?”

 

“Yes Nana.”

 

“There you go, see? We’ll have a lovely walk in the park and come home before dark.” Demelza explained, righting Dylan’s tie and adjusting DaVinci’s hat. “Your mother would want you to have fun while visiting! Not worrying. We’ll stop at the play park and you can play marbles or hoop rolling with the other puppies.”

 

As she led them down the sidewalk, making sure they were in  a row behind her before going, Dawkins leaned in towards his big brother.

 

“Whats hoop rolling?” Dawkins asked.

 

“Ahhh.” Dyaln thought about it, thinning his mouth. “I dunno.”

 

“And what are marbles?”

 

“I think their those little non-bouncing balls with the colours.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

They marched slowly down the streets of Camden, the sun just beginning to near the horizon and tint the sky. They were quiet as they walked besides Demelza’s humming. Crossing the street they headed into the park. Thankfully it was quiet this time of day and they trotted along the walkways towards the play park. However before they arrived Demelza noticed someone in the distance.

 

“Agnes? Anges dear is that you?” She called, heading over to a pair of dogs heading for the river.

 

“Demi darling! Hello!” The elderly Airedale terrier stopped walking to let them catch up. The two dogs kissed the air beside both the other cheek in greeting. “Its so nice to see you enjoying the lovely weather!”

 

“To you as well! I almost didn’t recognize you in that dazzling new hat you have.” Demelza said, gesturing to it.

 

“Oh yes thank you! Arthur got it for me for our wedding anniversary. The old cogger!” She smiled up at the glittering purple pillbox hat on her head.  

 

“Goodness! Was that recent? Well congratulations, it must be getting close to a big year.”

 

“We’re almost at our golden anniversary now, hard to believe it will be fifty years!” She smiled wistfully. “A course, I’m only ‘39’ years old, as you know.”

 

“Aren’t we all at a certain point?” Demelza said, both chuckling loudly at the joke.

 

“Nana?” Dylan asked, trying to keep his brothers from wandering off. “Um-” 

 

“OH where are my manners!” Demelza sidestepped. “This Dylan, Dawkins and DaVinci. My grandsons.”

 

“Delilah’s boys?!” Anges smiled at them. “Oh how cute! They’re growing fast! It's so good to spend time with the grandchildren, isn't it?” She gestured to her side. “Why I happen to be out with my granddaughter as well. You remember Aria?”

 

Aria was an Airedale terrier with a large pink bow around the back of her neck. She was no older than Davinci and was staring up at Demelza with wide eyes.

 

“Ah, Alica’s girl. Yes I remember! That baby shower was so lovely Agnes, you really put your heart into it.”

 

“Please, Demi, you don’t get your first grandchild everyday!” Agnes smiled fondly. 

 

“Oh I know, trust me.” Demelza chuckled. “Well it's been lovely seeing you Agnes, but I promised the boys I’d take them to the play park before dark.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think that be wise dear.” Agnes said, suddenly looking serious. “We were just there and I don’t think you ought to.”

 

“Why not?” Demelza asked, ears raised.

 

Agnes looked left, then right, before coming close. “There was a, ah, mixed couple there with their children. Not the sort I want Aria playing with.” Agnes put her paw to Aria’s confused shoulder. “A Bulldog and a Beagle. Those puppies are a mess…” She stepped back again. “Actually we’re on our way to feed the ducks. There's some new ducklings out today and I thought it would be better than… that. Would you like to join us?”

 

“Sounds lovely.” Demelza said in an instant. “Thank you for letting us know Agnes.”

 

She had the boys line back up before leading them down a different path towards the river with Agnes. Dylan looked around, perplexed, before he scuttled up to his Nana’s side.

 

“Nana aren't we going to the playground?”

 

“Get back behind me Dylan, we don’t want to take up the entire walkway.” She said, waving him back. Once he had returned to his place she answered. “Yes we were, but unfortunately things have changed.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well dear there were some dogs at the park that we do not mingle with.” Demezla explained. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because they were mixed dear.” Delilah sighed. They came to the river side where a vendor was selling sweets, popcorn and cheap bags of bread bits for the ducks. They let Agnes get in line before them.

 

“Is that bad?” Dylan asked.

 

“Its not good.” Demelza spoke before moving up in line to the vender, buying three bags of bread crumbles and walking them to the water's edge. “Its best to stay with one's own kind Dylan. Otherwise you may go, and make, a stray.”

 

“Huh?” Dylan scratched his head before frowning. “Then why are we hanging out with Agnes and … ummm…”

 

“Agnes and Aria, and its fine to make friends Dylan.” Demelza explained, handing them each a bag. “However it must stay only friends.”

 

“So we can’t be friends with mixes?”

 

“No.” Demelza shook her head. “It could affect your social standing. Should anyone catch you doing that your name is mud.”

 

“Oh.” Dylan frowned. “So other dogs may not like me?”

 

“Thats right.” Demelza sighed. “Now play here with Aria and feed the ducks. Agnes and I will be on the bench there.” She gestured to where her friend was sitting. “Don’t get too close to the edge.”

 

“Yes Nana.”  

 

Demelza groaned a bit as she headed back to the bench, taking a seat. “Goodness, a million questions.”

 

“Your grandsons are lovely Demelza.” Agnes said, watching the puppies throw bread out into the water. Her granddaughter was danitly pinching it out and sprinkling it into the water as a couple of ducks swam closer, a line of ducklings following them. Dylan and Dawkins followed suit, but Davinci just chuckled the whole thing at once.

 

Well the ducks looked happy.

 

“As is your Aria.” Demelza said. “She’s so quiet and well behaved Agnes.”

 

“Oh thats the training school.” Agnes bruched at her fur. “The one downtown is excellent. Its called Pawsative Training. They not only give her a basic education, but lessons on puppy manners and edicate as well. She used to chew up everything in the house, now she sets the table, makes her bed and much more. She’s starting Piano there next week.”

 

“Pawsative Training was it?” Demelza asked, ears perked. “Is it expensive?”

 

“Oh yes actually, but given the results it's worth every pound if you ask me.” Agnes said. “I kind of wish I had sent Alica to a finishing obedience school when she was young. She may not have been ‘wined and dined’ by that rather uncouth terrier from Germany. I thank dog he was a pure bred of course, but it's like that dosen’t count for anything these days.”

 

“Hmmm.” Demelza frowned. She looked down at the riverside where the boys were playing. Dawkins was still sulking over leaving his computer, tossing bread haphazardly into the water. Dylan was scratching at his new bowtie until he seemed to sense her gaze, instantly dropping his foot whistling.

 

Then DaVinic had completely removed his hat and was trying to turn his bowtie around, eyes locked on Aria. 

 

“DaVinci!” Demelza scolded, hopping off the bench and making her way over to fix his collar. “One should not ruffle their clothes or make them askew.”

 

“No! No!” DaVinci flaid his tiny paws in protest.

 

“I got him Nana.” Dylan ran over to help her. Soon DaVinci was redressed, even if he wasn’t happy about it. Dylan took him over to sit by the water togther and Demelza sighed.

 

“Was Alica hard to convince? About sending Aria to school?”

 

“Somewhat, but we toured the premises and got to watch a few classes. Then when she saw the results she seemed more interested.” Agnes said, scooting over so Demelza could sit with her again. “Honestly though I think the basic education in class form is what did it. Those government issued homeschooling textbooks and tests can only do so much.”

 

“Mmmm…” Demelza looked back at the boys. Dawkins was laying on his back, getting dirt on his new tie. Dylan was trying to keep DaVinci from pulling off his collar…

 

“Well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to look into it.”

 

“Really?! Well I have a business card at home. I’m hosting the ladies tea Tuesday, I can give it to you then.” Aria said. 

 

Dylan meanwhile had given up on trying to control DaVinci, just letting him take the stuff off. He scowled as the pup scratched at his uncovered neck with a contented noise. “Lucky.” He mumbled.

 

“He kid. Psst!”

 

Dylan looked around until he saw it was a duck down in the river who had called to him. “Ugh, yes?”

 

“What's the slowdown up there, make with the bread huh? Its my kids birthday.” He quacked, gesturing to a duckling in a small party hat.

 

“O-oh!” Dylan immediately dumped the whole bag.

 

“Much better, thank you.” He said as the duckling zoomed around, eating the bits.

 

“Vince! Thats not good for him, get him some bugs!” A female duck yelled from the middle of the river.

 

“Sarah its the kids birthday!” Vince responded. “Let him have some fun huh? I know your supposed to feed ducks lettuce or berries or frogs or whatever! Just let him eat the bread!”

 

“Fine!” She huffed. “Your staying up with him when he gets a stomach ache though!”

 

“He’s not gonna have a tummy ache Sarah!”

 

Dylan’s eyes darted as the couple kept fighting until he backed away from the river's edge.

 

Reminded him of his own mom and dad.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demelza is up to her ears in trouble with the boys, however she's trying her best. The thing with our grandparents is that they tend to try and do things the way they learned to do them, no matter if easier or better things come around. Hopefully Dylan won't take what she told him to heart, but when has he ever listened to his elders... (Nudge Nudge.)
> 
> Sorry this ones a bit short, but there will be more of these guys in the future! Very, Very soon infact. After the next chapter Delilah goes home to England!
> 
> Please stay tuned! Oh! And I'm still looking for a beta! Cheers!


	11. Yearning To Breathe Free (Tour Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug and Delilah deal with what happened last night and go to see Lady Liberty .

 

“Dad. DAD….” Something poked his nose. “Dddddaaaaaaadddd, wake up!” 

 

Doug groaned and rolled over, putting his paws on his snout. He had a slight headache, not so bad that he was absolutely miserable, but enough that he really wanted to keep sleeping for a few more minutes.

 

Somebody took his ear in their mouth and started to pull on it. “-AD!” They whined around his ear. “-AKE UP!”

 

“Dolly, please, just five more minutes…” Doug moaned.

 

His daughter released his ear, stomped her tiny paw impatiently. “Your alarm is going off! Didn’t you wanna go see that statue lady today?

 

“Statue?” Doug yawned. “You mean Lady Liberty? We do, but not till closer to nine Dolly…” He sighed. “I can’t hear my alarm.”

 

“Its downstairs! Your up in the loft!” With that Dolly clambered back, only to run up and head butt him in the ribs. Doug gunted, stiffening at the impact.

 

“The loft? Why am I-?” Doug lifted his head, eyes opening blearily. Dolly came into focus first, clearly pleased he was finally awake. Then he turned to look beside him.

 

Delilah was curled up against his side, sleeping peacefully. Blushing Doug recalled the ‘events’ in the shower last night. Oh yeah…

 

“Its already eight fourty!” Dolly said, jumping in front of him. “I can’t turn off your alarm. Its really annoying now.”

 

“Eight Forty?!” Doug shifted to sit up. “We had better get a move on.” 

 

“I’m making breakfast!” Dolly shouted, scampering down the stairs.

 

Doug rubbed at his neck and whined, slightly embarrassed by the events of last night. How much of it was the alcohol? How much of it wasn’t?! He knew  he didn’t regret anything, but he would Delilah wasn’t 100% ok with what happened last night…

 

Now he was about to wake her up and find out…

 

“Ugh, Delilah…” Doug took to shaking her shoulder lightly. “Honey? Wake up… we, ugh, need to get a move on…”

 

“Mmmmm….” She moaned a bit, not opening her eyes. “I don’t want to go to work though, I’m on holiday…”

 

“Oh no, not for work, for the ah, the statue of Liberty.” He grimaced. “You remember?”

 

“The statue…?” Delilah yawned, opening her eyes before wincing at the sunbeams dancing in through the window. “Oh yes I-” She froze, glancing up to Doug, her face reddening. “I, ugh, I remember…” 

 

Ok.

 

Doug gave her a slightly forced smile. “Good! Good… You feeling ok to go still?”

 

Delilah sat up, shifting a bit before speaking. “I feel ok. We can go whenever you want.”

 

“Ok…”

 

The two glanced to opposites walls, Doug biting his lip and Delilah rubbing at her arm. Oh boy…

 

CRASH!

 

Both ran for the loft’s edge, glancing over the railing at the kitchen dining room below. Dolly had been true to her word and started to make them breakfast.  There were five bowls of breakfast kibble on the table and Dolly was going around putting milk on them and all over the floor in the process. The crash had been Dante, slipping in a puddle and falling to the floor, dragon plushie in his mouth. He looked more surprised than upset thankfully. Meanwhile white little Deepak had taken to lapping the liquid up off the floor.

 

“Oh dear…” Doug went for the stairs and quickly snatched a tea towel off the latch on the stove, starting to wipe up the mess.

 

“I made breakfast!” Dolly shouted, putting the empty milk carton on the table.

 

“Yes Dolly, that was nice of you.” Delilah said as she joined them, helping Dante up off the floor and checking him over. “You just made a bit of a spill doing it dear.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Dolly looked around, just realizing how much she had spilled.

 

“No use crying over it!” Doug chuckled, getting close to finishing up.

 

“You kids get started, I’ll get a towel for Dante.” Delilah said, setting both the boys at the table with their food.

 

“I got it! I have to put this in the laundry basket anyway.” Doug said, taking the towel in his mouth and heading off.

 

Delilah sat at the table, starting to eat. At the first few bites she grimaced. “Oh my…”

 

“Its ‘Hill's Science Diet-  Puppy Healthy Development - Small Bites- Breakfast Kibble.” Dolly explained, pointing to the near empty bag at the side of the table. “S’not as good.”

 

“Mmm, yes. Those healthy brands are a bit bland.” Delilah smiled to her with a chuckle.

 

“Plus they have no toys!” Dolly added, intrigued that an adult would agree with her.

 

“I’d imagine.” Delilah nodded, pulling the bag closer to a look. “At least all that fibre will keep things regular.”

 

“Keep what regular?”

 

“Ahh, nothing important.” Delilah said quickly, taking another bit. 

 

Doug came back in with the towel and took his seat, however when he did so things got a bit awkward, neither of the adults looking at each other. Dolly and Dante seemed to sense the change, but Deepak just kept eating.

 

“So ah…” Doug scratched his head, eyes pointed at his bowl. “You need to do anything before we go? Wash up or anything…”

 

“No. No, we can go  right after…” Delilah flushed a bit and had her gaze directed at the ceiling.

 

Dolly looked between them. “Why would she need to wash up? You guys showered last night.”

 

Both adults winced.

 

“You- you noticed that?!” Doug spluttered.

 

“I woke up a bit and heard the shower going.” Dolly explained.

 

“Oh well, you see Dolly…” Doug floundered. “I know that maybe a bit strange…”

 

“Why? Dante, Deepak and me shower together all the time.” Dolly shrugged and started to eat again. She spoke next with her mouth full. “No big deal.”

 

“Ah, yes…” Doug blinked. “I suppose so…” He and Delilah locked glanced for a second before darting apart again.

 

No big deal indeed.

* * *

 

The taxi ride down to Battery Park was quiet. Delilah kept looking out the windows at the building and pedestrians, smiling softly at families and various art installations. Doug had seen it all before so he mostly played with his paws.

 

They got to Ferry port just as the boat was starting to board, despite being late, so Doug handed over their tickets and climbed aboard. The two found a nice seating area inside, while most other passengers were eager to be outside to view the island before they landed. They both sat down before awkwardly staring at opposite walls.

 

Doug sighed. He should have known he’d blow this somehow… Was this how the rest of Delilah’s trip was going to be spent? What would happen when she went home… Doug grimaced. Would she even call still? He wasn’t sure…

 

Oh dog, how had he screwed up so badly?!

 

...No. No, you know what? He did know how. 

 

A lot of the issues Doug had had with Darling were because of a lack of communication. He hadn’t known she was depressed so seriously until, ... well until. Then they didn’t see each other half the time and had miscommunication over things that screwed up Darling’s schedule. Which gave her less time to seek help in other places, since she had the kids.

 

This not talking thing needed to stop.

 

“Delilah.” Doug started, feeling stiff. “I’m… I’m sorry if I crossed a line last night. I know this isn’t how we hoped the vacation would go, and I’m really sorry if you felt violated and I understand if-”

 

“What?” Delilah asked, looking to him, surprised.

 

“Well, I’m just saying things got awkward after we, erhm, showered, and I understand if you want to find a hotel or something. I knew you were slightly intoxicated, but I still-”

 

“Doug! Oh no!” Delilah started to laugh loudly.

 

“What?!” Doug asked, eyes wide.

 

“I was only acting like that-” Delilah snickered. “Because I thought YOU were regretting last night! Not me!” She smiled. “I practically pulled you in the bathroom last night, I worried that I was too pushy! I mean you couldn’t look me in the eye when we woke up!”

 

“I don’t regret anything!” Doug exclaimed quickly before blinking. “I mean, as long as you don’t!”

 

“I didn’t mind at all sir.” Delilah smiled, leaning closer to him. “Infact, I quite enjoyed our time together. We must do it again, maybe when you come to see me.” 

 

“Dah- wah! Yes! Yes of course!” Doug blushed. “If you want to!”

 

Delilah chuckled and ran her paw over Doug’s chest. “I want to.”

 

Doug got redder, well this was going way better than he expected. Thank you communication!

 

They spent the entire ride to the island snuggled together in the seating area, only getting up when the old intercom on the ceiling crackled to life, announcing their arrival. 

 

The island was beautiful. It was much more lush and green than expected and there were even building situated around. As they climbed off to look around, Doug brought the guide book back out.

 

“First stop before seeing the statue is Ellis Island! This is where immigrants would come to be filed, sorted and arranged so they could start a new life in the states!” Doug read taking them out of the Ferry house and down the pathway. “Before that though, it was utilized in lots of different ways! The Algonquian speaking tribes used it to find oysters and catch fish, as did Dutch colonizers.”

 

The came to a view area with some binocular pay machines, for looking out over the city. “Its had a variety of names. First it was one of three Oyster Islands. Then Drye Island. Then finally Ellis Island. After that it was sold to the state of New York, which then was given to the government.It had a Fort built here in the early 1800 called Fort Gibson, but it burned down.”

“In 1891 the government build wooden buildings to inspect incoming immigrants for illness.” Doug continued, eyes roaming over his book. “Those, however burnt down in 1897, so they were rebuilt with fire proof material. The main building was done in 1900, then the kitchen, laundry and power buildings in 1901. They had a hospital added that could care for 25 patients, but it was overcrowded and they kept adding to it. At first it was just to treat incoming immigrants with trachoma, favus, and other contagious illnesses that warranted exclusion. Then they added administrative buildings, extensions and a psychopathic building. Then they made the island bigger using landfill, so they could add the Contagious Disease Hospital and Isolation Wards…”

 

“Oh, that dosen’t sound good.” Delilah winced.

 

‘Yeah, old timey medicine is scary.” Doug agreed, before looking back att he book. “Says here that in 1924, due to anti-imigration legislation, they severely cut the number of immigrants to be let in, ended open door imigration, and set quotas by nationality. They also demanded that immigrants be inspected before leaving their home country. Making Ellis Island unnecessary.”

 

Doug put it away. “It keeps going from there, being used by the coast guard and used to detain people during the two world wars. It lasted until 1954, then it was closed.” He lead her around the outer area.

 

“Still a beautiful island though.” Delilah said happily, the two of them going to look out over the bay. “What a view eh?” She stifled a yawn after speaking.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yes, yes, I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” She smirked to Doug. “I think you know why.”

 

“Doh! Well…” Doug shuffled in place. “Ahh, there is a coffee shop here, if you want some.”

 

“Just what the doctor order!”

 

“Hey, your in the medical profession, I’m just a firedog.”

 

“Oh you!” Delilah gave him a push before they went for drinks.

* * *

 

The next ferry they took an hour later was to the main event. This time they were out on the bow of the boat as they approached the famous Liberty Island, the Lady herself standing in all her glory in the bright morning sunshine.

 

“Now thats a sight!” Delilah said excitedly over all the camera shutters going off around them. “She’s much bigger in person!”

 

“150 feet tall!” Doug said, pulling out his guide book. “Its a copper statue that was a gift from the people of France.Made by French sculptor Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi and its metal framework was built by Gustave Eiffel.- Oh the Eiffel tower guy? I didn’t know that!- ERHM! Anyway…  The statue was dedicated on October 28, 1886.”

 

“I had no idea its been here that long.” Delilah admitted. “Thought it was built in the fifties.” 

 

“Oh yeah! She looks good for her age!” Doug smiled.

 

“If only we were all so lucky.”

 

Doug chuckled, then pulled the book up again. “The Statue of Liberty is a figure of Libertas, a robed Roman liberty goddess. She holds a torch above her head with her right hand, and in her left hand carries a tabula ansata inscribed in Roman numerals with "JULY IV MDCCLXXVI" (July 4, 1776), the date of the U.S. Declaration of Independence. A broken shackle and chain lie at her feet as she walks forward, commemorating the recent national abolition of slavery.The statue became an icon of freedom and of the United States, and a national park tourism destination. It is a welcoming sight to immigrants arriving from abroad.”

 

“Shall we go take a look?” Delilah asked as the boat docked.

 

“Of course! I got the tickets!” Doug quickly followed her down the gangplank.

 

The first thing they saw getting out of the ferry station were a few buildings. Things for audio tours, refreshments and park staff. From there they came to a large flag pole in the middle of an open space. Doug noted a sign nearby.

 

“Oh, they have a walking tour, you want to try that?”

 

“Honestly? I’d love to just explore on our own.” Delilah smiled. “Makes all the little discoveries so much fun!”

 

“Fine by me. Where should we go first?”

 

Delilah took a glance around. “Lets save the statue for last and go see the museum.”

 

“Alright, but I don’t think its very big.” Doug said.

 

It wasn’t, but there were a fair few interesting installments. Her original torch was here as a centerpiece, as well are replicas of her foot and face. They had a little historical movie about Lady Liberties history and some cool interactive displays.

 

Doug took a few more photos of Delilah and some of the relics.As she sat by the recreation of Liberty's foot with Doug setting up the camera, he suddenly has an idea.

 

“Hey, you wanna do a silly one?” Doug asked after he snapped a few.

 

“Well I suppose.” Delilah said before climbing up on top and laying across the top of the toes. “Take a picture of me, with this french girl, Mr Dalmatian.”

 

Doug chuckled. “Whatever you say!” He snapped a few more.

 

“Hey. Hey! Off the display!” A security guard barked from across the hall, as Delilah climbed down he came over to them. “Oh, just what I need, another foot fetish couple!”

 

“What?!” Doug almost choked on his laughter. “You can’t be serious, you get those?!”

 

“Trust me, its not as funny as it sounds.” The golden retriever sighed. “Now what are you two doing?”

 

“I’m sorry sir, we were just taking some photos. I promise, it won’t happen again.” Delilah said quickly, blushing a bit. “We just got carried away…”

 

“Well…. I suppose.” The guard didn’t look so sure, but was obviously tired.  “However if I catch anymore funny business, your off the island, understand?”

 

“Yes sir! We promise nothing else is ‘ a foot’.” Doug snorted.

 

Delilah gave him a playful shove. “Doug!” But she was snickering herself.

 

“Oie, Saturdays always bring out the crazies.” The guard muttered, walking back to his post.

 

After the museum Doug and Delilah made their way to the statue. It was certainly a sight to behold. Sh was at least 20 stories tall, both of them having to crane their neck back to look. The green copper statue shone in the morning light, gazing out over the bay.

 

“Well! She is much taller than I expected.” Delilah said, brows raised. 

 

“Yeah, I get that feeling whenever I come here.” Doug agreed. “I came once when a buddy of mine want to do a mini road trip across America, before I went to school. Another time I took the kids. They didn’t get much out of it, but I think they were kind of impressed at first?”

 

“Ah well, thats kids for you, but you can’t blame them. I kind of understand.” Delilah smiled. “Everything is nice to see in person at first, but we adults tend to drag things out sometimes huh?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Doug chuckled. “Shall we drag things out with a nice walk around?”

 

“Lets!”

 

They circled the base at a leisurely pace, looking up every now and then to see the statue from all angles.

 

“See how her one leg is bent? Thats to show she’s walking forward, to symbolize progress.” Doug said, nodding to it.

 

“Really? How interesting.” Delilah said. “Goodness they put a lot of thought into it, didn’t they?”

 

“A statue this size, I’d say it could become like another child for an artist. You always put your best work into those.” Doug explained, but paused to cock his head. “I mean. You try to anyway.”

 

“Some of us more than other honestly.” Delilah sighed. “I couldn’t keep Dash home more than a few days after the kids were born. To be fair I did kick him out a few times though, but that was because he took a page from his old dad’s parenting book.”

 

“You said he hit them right?”

 

“Its not… as TERRIBLE as it sounds- I mean I don’t think you should hit a child, ever! However when you say someone hits kids you get this idea in your head. A big brute cornering a frightened, black and blue baby. Really he was spanking and cuffing around the ear roughly. He never left a mark, but like I said, I still kicked him out when I saw him do it.” Delilah frowned. “Course it was only with Dylan and a bit with Dawkins… I mean by the time Dawkins arrived he was home every now and then. When I had Davinci it was almost never.” She snorted. “I mean he never came to any of the births.”

 

“What?! Thats crazy!” Doug said. “I was there for all of Darling’s births. I mean, I cut it close with Dante’s but that was because of a boat on fire in the marina.”

 

“He never did tell me why. Honestly I think it made him squeamish and he didn’t want to look cowardly.”

 

“Well still, he could have at least waited in the waiting room!” Doug said. 

 

“Mmm yes, well, I could never find it in myself to be too cross with him. Maybe that was a mistake…” She shook her head. “He was sweet when he could be. He just had so much emotional baggage. A bit of toxic masculinity.” She cocked her head. “You know, I never told anyone this, but he asked me to change Dylan’s name after he saw him for the first time.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Ugh, he thought it was too soft.” Delilah explained. “Said he knew a girl by that name and didn’t want his son to be called by a girls name.” She rolled her eyes. “You could tell him its andogynous till you were blue in the face, he didn’t care. I finally just put my paw down and said that was the name, end of story.”

 

“Well yeah, of course he shouldn’t get a say! He wasn’t even there!” Doug sniffed. “If he wants one he needs to put the time in.”

 

“Mm, yes.” 

 

“So why did you pick the name Dylan?”

 

“Oh-! Well!” Delilah blushed. “I just liked it is all…”

 

“Oh no! I know that look!” Doug smirked. “Come on! I told you my twin brothers name! What the real reason you name Dylan Dylan?”

 

“Mmmm.” She looked to the ground. “Well… Thats my favorite flavor of crisps.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Doug crackled. “You named your son after a snack food?!”

 

“I craved them the entire pregnancy! It seemed fitting- at the time…”

 

“Good thing you weren’t hungry for Curly Wurlys then!” Doug chuckled.

 

“You CAN’T tell him!” Delilah moaned. “Dylan will throw a fit!”

 

“I won’t! I won’t! Promise!”Doug chuckled. “Reminds me of when we named Dolly, kind of.”

 

“How so?” Delilah asked. “Was your wife eating dolls?”

 

“Oh no! She had a craving for strawberries in Gravy with Dolly.” Doug smiled. “It was actually because of her dad. I told you he died because of the fallout from 9 11. He never knew he was gonna be a grandpa before he died, we found out a few weeks after.” Doug frowned. “She and he were close. Her mom died giving birth to Darling, so they were the only family they had left. They were real New Yorkers though. Her dad had a really heavy brooklyn accent and he would always call Darling ‘dollface’ when she was young. Dolly was a nodd to that.”

 

“Oh Doug thats beautiful!” Delilah smiled. “And much better than being named after crisps!”

 

“Well it didn’t end there. Dolly’s gender was a surprise, but when we were having Dante, one of my co-workers had a baby girl. They were young and didn’t have a lot of money, so they were looking for baby stuff. We wanted to see if we were having a boy or a girl instead of making it a surprise, so we’d know what to keep and what to give to them.  When we found out it was a boy, Darling asked if we could name him after her father and I agreed.”

 

“Oh so Dante was your father in law’s name?”

 

“Yup, his parents were English majors.” Doug said. “Plus I liked Dante as a name anyway.”

 

“And what about Deepak?”

 

“Well, around that time Darling was starting to get worse. It was a struggle for her to get out of bed some mornings, so she tried a few different treatments. She would take the kids to the library and look at health books while they played or listened to stories. She suggested the name Deepak after he was born and said it was original. I didn’t know she was actually a fan of Deepak Chopra, this alternative health guru, until I was sorting through her things after she died and found his books.”

 

“Oh dear… Do you think it hindered her health?”

 

“Mmm. No.. but maybe?” Doug shrugged. “I think it helped in ways. His treatments, from what I could gleam, are just diet, exercise, yoga and mindful meditation. All that does positively affect your mental health. Its just that she had clinical depression pretty severely. She should have been on medication. So on the days it was so bad she couldn’t get out of bed again, even with her diet and everything, she must have felt like a failure.” Doug sighed. “Still, this Deepak gentleman helped give Darling hope, and maybe kept her from taking her own life even earlier. If it wasn’t for him, I might not even have Deepak, so I think the name is fitting.”

 

“Oh those are such sweet stories Doug…” Delilah said softly. “I’m afraid mine will pale in comparison.”

 

“What?! Nah! Come on, why did you name your other kids what you named them?” Doug pressed gentle, wanting to know.

 

“Well… Dawkins was a bit… of a revenge thing.” She admitted, looking away. “Dash wasn’t around much, he was taking off and not helping around the house, sometimes not even sleeping there. Dylan was fussy and work was insane. My mother was telling me ‘I told you so’ every time she had to babysit. When I realized I was expecting again, I wanted to stick it to him a bit.”

 

She looked back up at the statue. “Dawkins was the one I selected because of Richard Dawkins, the biologist and ethologist. Though he’s mostly known for being a very open atheist. Dash’s family were super religious and though he didn’t practice he had told me how much he hated Dr Dawkins.” She tilted her head. “Plus it had Daw in it, which is just another way to call something cute.”

 

“Are you not very religious then Delilah?”

 

“Oh no, I just don’t do much with it. Honestly I believe what I want to believe and so long as no one hurts anyone or themselves they can believe whatever they want to. Thats what I think anyway.”

 

“I’m about the same, but my ma did take us to church every Sunday.” Doug smiled.

 

“As did my mother.”

 

“My local church had two hundred and seventeen boards in the ceiling.” Doug laughed. “I counted them four times in one service as a pup.”

 

“Afraid my church had a plain ceiling, but my brother and I would do shadow puppets with the light coming through the windows, when mum wasn’t looking.”

 

“Oh the fun we had being disobedient little pups huh?!” Dough chuckled. “So how did Dash take the name?”

 

“Not very well. Sometimes I wonder if that was part of the reason he stopped coming around as much.” She sighed. “Maybe I made him feel unwelcome…”

 

“I think Dawkins and Dylan are good names Delilah.” Doug said. “Anything Dash took from them as negative was just from his own thoughts especially if you didn’t outright tell him about Dawkin’s name. He kinda made himself unwelcome.”

 

“I suppose…” She shook her head. “DaVinci was a little more pleasant though. My mum offered to take the older boys for a day, about a month before DaVinci was born so I could have some me time. I think she felt bad about putting all that stress on me with my previous pregnancies.” Delilah hummed. “It was nice though. I had a whole day to myself. I walked around town, enjoyed the quiet. Had some decaf tea and even went to the art museum. Now DaVinci wasn’t much for kicking and moving before he was born, but when I was in the art museum he just started to dance on my bladder. Quieted down when we left to. So I thought it was a sign and named him after the famous artist.”

 

“Is he artsy?”

 

“Is he Artsy you ask me?!” Delilah laughed. “ Ask my walls! I’ve had to paint over markers and crayons more times than I can count! He’s gotten better at using paper now though.”

 

“You’ll have to show me some of his pictures when you get back to England!” Doug smiled. “Hold them up on the camera!”

 

“Of course.” She smiled at him, but it drop a moment later. “Mmm, I suppose it is getting closer and closer to when I need to head back.”

 

“Oh.” Doug’s ears wilted. “Yeah, I guess so…” He perked again after a moment. “- but its been nice having you! Besides, I can come see you in England some time!”

 

“Your always welcome Doug!”

 

By now they had fully circled the statue and got in line to head up to the top. This early in the day the wait wasn’t so bad, and they got to the top in under ten minutes. They shuffled up very tiny steps and looked around at the metal frame work keeping the old girl up. When they finally got to the top the space was smaller than they were expecting, but they still went to the windows to look out over the city.

 

The skyline from the top of the Statue of Liberty was gorgeous.  The bay she stood vigilance over stretched across the horizon and the city looked like mere building blocks on either side. Both were still a bit out of breath from the climb, it was around 354 steps to even get up here, but Doug took a moment to glance at Delilah as she gazed out the windows. He chuckled a bit.

 

She looked to him. “What?” She asked with a slight smile.

 

“Nothing! Nothing… It's just you looked so… cute when you were so entranced.”

 

Delilah blushed.

* * *

 

Since the space in the crown was so small, Delilah and Doug didn’t want to take up too much time there. It was best to let others have a turn as well, so they headed back down to ground level.

 

“Do you want a bite to eat?” Doug asked, pointing to the cafe on the island.

 

“Well I think its best to head back actually. Its almost noon and we promised the pups a day at the park.” Delilah said. 

 

“Oh, good point!” Doug smiled, leading her back to the ferry.

 

It was almost empty for the return trip. Most visitors staying far longer than this on the island. Doug and Delilah found themselves a seat up on deck as the boat started back to the mainland, watching Lady Liberty get farther and farther away.

 

“Thank you so much for this Doug! I can't wait to tell everyone back in London that I got to the top of Lady Liberty's crown!” 

 

“How's about a picture to show them to?” Doug asked, pulling up the camera.

 

Delilah hopped up on a bench with the statue in the background behind her. Doug snapping a few quick pictures.”Turn your face into the wind Delilah! It make your ears drift back with the breeze.”

 

“Well alright then>” She chuckled, taking his advice. 

 

With a few more pictures Doug was starting to pack up when one of the boat attendants, a human woman, approached them.

 

“Would you like me to take one of the two of you together?” She asked.

 

Doug looked to Delilah. “Oh, well, what do you think?”

 

“Sounds lovely!”

 

Doug handed over the camera before hopping up with Delilah. He shuffled a bit before Delilah pulled him closer.

 

“Don’t be so shy love, get in here!” She kissed him on the nose.

 

“Oh!” Doug smiled up at her.

 

They posed for a few pictures. Some a bit lovey dovey before the human returned the camera. They bark their thanks, even if she couldn’t understand them, before looking through the photos.

 

“These turned out nice!” Doug said, flipping through a few on the back camera screen. 

 

Delilah looked on, stopping him at one in particular. It was a picture of the two of them, looking at each other lovingly with the statue just visible in the background. “Make sure you send that one to me.”

 

She could certainly see it framed on her bedside table.

 

Hopefully it could hold her until she could keep the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note that the one part isn't anything anti-religious. Like Delilah says, so long as you don't hurt anyone, you can do as you want! I was just trying to think of a reason why Dawkins is named Dawkins.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one isn't too far away!


	12. Shooting The Breeze (Tour Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah and Doug take the pups to the park, and get more adventure than they bargained for.

After getting home and relieving Chai, Doug and Delilah set about making sandwiches to take to the park with them. Doug had found a soft cooler under the sink to put the food and drinks inside. Doug swung it over his shoulders.

 

“Parks about a ten minute walk from here.” Doug said, going for the closet. “Its a bit far for the boys to walk, so I have a huggie harness in here.”

 

“Doug you can’t put that on and have the bag at the same time.” Delilah said, watching him dig for the harness inside. 

 

“Mmm, I guess your right- Oh! Would you take them? I think it can be adjusted to fit you!” Doug looked back at her with a smile.

 

Delilah blinked. “Well of course.” 

 

It was somewhat of an honor really, dogs usually didn’t let anyone but their immediate family carry their puppies around. Be it hand, mouth or otherwise. 

 

A huggie harness was something Delilah had seen before. It was a harness one would wear with big pockets on the sides for carrying puppies or other objects. Doug had one with a paw print pattern all over it. As he adjusted it to fit, Delilah noted one of the pockets had a heavily chewed portion. 

 

Doug noticed her staring and chuckled. “Dolly really hated this thing as a puppy. She wanted to be on the ground where the action was!”

 

Delilah pulled it on and let Doug pop Deepak in a pocket. The pup kept licking him on the nose, making it hard for Doug to secure him between laughter.  As soon as the snow white pup was in Deepak began to look around at everything from his new height advantage. 

 

Dante was easier, though he wanted to bring his dragon stuffy. They ended up with the toy squished in beside him, though the boy didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Not too heavy Delilah?”

 

“They’re like a hat.” Delilah responsed, doing a few quick bounces to prove it. Both boy yipping in amusement at the motion. 

 

Doug looked around before he finally found his last child, groaning slightly as he lifted the bed skirt. “Dolly, come on out!”

 

“No!”

 

“Dolly, your not going in the huggy! Your too big!” Doug said, rolling his eyes. 

 

She poked her head out. “I’m not?!”

 

“No. You haven’t fit in years.”

 

“Oh.” She crawled out. “Ok, let go!”

 

Doug shook his head as Delilah grinned.

* * *

 

The streets weren’t as crowded here as they were down town. Doug was leading them, though he kept eyes trained on Dolly, who would run to smell something a little ahead of them, then run to something else.

 

She seemed happy to be out however, her tail going a mile a minute. She pulled out of a bush in surprise when a wasp buzzed at her.

 

“Carefully Dolly!” Doug warned her. “There could be a nest in there.”

 

“Ok!” She responded, sticking her nose right back in.

 

Doug sighed. “Dog, I wish she was still small enough for the huggie.”

 

Delilah twittered in amusement before checking on the boys. Deepak was starting to nod off in the heat of the day, ready for a nice afternoon nap. Dante was still alert though, looking around at the hustle and bustle of the city.

 

“Having fun?” Delilah asked him. When he didn’t turn to her Delilah gave him a slight bounce, drawing his attention “Sorry love, I was speaking into your deaf ear! I asked if you were having fun.”

 

“Ugh yeah!” The boy said quickly. “I like walks, the air smells nice!”

 

“Well good!” Delilah said. “To be honest I like fresh air to, really does a body good.”

 

“Yeah and the apartment can smell dusty sometimes.” Dante said. “Since dad works so a lot we don’t get to go to much.”

 

“Chai doesn't take you out?”

 

“Dad says Chai is an indoor cat.” Dante shrugged. “I think she doesn't like fresh air.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Delilah hummed.

 

“My dad said you're from Englin?”

 

“England yes!” Delilah chuckled.

 

“Dad say that's farther away then the park.” Dante explained, one ear raised. “Is that true?”

 

“It is quite a journey, yes.” Delilah smiled. “Almost five hours!”

 

“Wow…” Dante seemed to think about that before glancing ahead of them. “Look out fer the fire hydrint!”

 

Delilah quickly checked in front of her, narrowly skirting disaster with the red fire hydrant in her path. “Oh, good eye Dante!”

 

The puppy didn’t answer though, and seemed worried. “Where's dad?”

 

“Hm?” Delilah looked up and realized Doug was no longer out in front of her. “Doug?”

 

“Dad?” Dante yipped, clearly trying to be helpful. 

 

“Dahhahaha!” Deepak batked, trying to echo his brother.

 

“Oh dear.” Delilah looked around quickly. “Oh dear oh dear oh dear! It seems your dad was busy with Dolly and didn’t notice we fell behind!”

 

“He has to watch her all the time! Dolly gets her nose into miss-cheif.”

 

“Mischief love, but that was close.” Delilah said, looking at him. 

 

Frankly being lost in New York with two children that were not hers wasn’t quite what Delilah had in mind for today. In fact it was a bit nerve wracking! However she didn’t want to frighten the boys. She just needs to find the park…  

 

Delilah wished she had asked the park's name.

 

“Owowowww!” Deepak howled lowly, looking upset. 

 

“Oh its alright dear, we’ll find daddy!” She said quickly, glancing around.

 

“Are we still gonna go to the park?” Dante asked.

 

“Well yes, but I just don’t know where that is dear.” Delilah admitted.

 

“The one with the curly slide or the one with the big, weird rock?”

 

“I’m not sure…”

 

“The one with the slide is near here.” Dante said, looking around. “We pass that groomers all the time to get there.”

 

“Do you know the rest of the way?” Delilah asked, glancing back.

 

“Ummm…” Dante looked unsure, eyes round with worry.

 

“Oh its alright! We’ll find our way!” She assured him before heading onward. She kept an eye out for a sign, just in case, but she wasn’t sure where to turn or what street to cross. Thankfully there was one thing she noticed that could be helpful.

 

A police officer.

 

Unlike the horses back home, it was a man with a canine partner. The German Shepard was stiff as a board and very focused, but when Delilah approached he seemed to blink in confusion.

 

“Hello there!” Delilah said to him pleasantly. “I’m afraid we’re a bit lost. Do you know if there is a park nearby.”

 

The officer seemed to eye her slightly. “Ma’m are there your puppies?” He asked in a serious tone.

 

She was somewhat shocked by the question. Usually if a Dalmation had Dalmatian puppies no one would have asked. She spluttered a bit. “W-well no, they’re not. I’m here visiting a friend and we were taking his pups to the park and, well-”

 

Dante peeked around her slightly before speaking. “High Officer Benson!”

 

Delilah looked between them when the puppy spoke. Officer Benson sniffed a bit. “Do you know this Madam Dante?”

 

“Yeah, she’s my dad’s friend! They went to dinner last night!” Dante smiled. “She slept up in the loft with him today!”

 

Delilah choked a bit. “I- We just slept there, honest!”

 

Dante looked confused now but Officer Benson let out a roar of laughter. It took him a moment to calm down and Delilah felt herself go red.

 

Officer Benson waved a paw. “Oh, out of the mouths of babes!” He shook himself a bit to get rid of the last few giggles. “Excuse the questions miss, but I happen to know their father and I couldn’t recall meeting you.”

 

“Oh well, we met online and have talked for months now.” Delilah said, rubbing on her leg in embarrassment. “We just met in person this weekend and I’m staying over-”

 

“Wait a minute, oh yeah! Doug mentioned he had met somebody like that! Must be you he was talking about!” Benson said. “Us emergency service members get together every once and while, especially when our stations are near one another.” He nodded. “He’s a good guy Doug!”

 

“I’m inclined to agree, but I’m afraid we got separated.” Delilah smiled “Taking the pups for a picnic in the park.”

 

“Only park around here is Inwood Hill Park, but its pretty big!” Benson said. “There are three kid play areas alone, not to mention sports fields. He say where in it you were going?”

 

“Afraid not.” 

 

“Mm, yeah. I’d better escort you till we find him.” Benson turned to his partner, flipping a switch on his collar. “ **_I’m gonna show these guys to Inwood Park._ **”

 

“Be careful, radio in if you need help.” The human said, nodding to them.

 

“Wow! He knew what you said!” Dante smiled.

 

“Nah, just the translator collar.” Benson said after turning it back off. “Lets head off then!”

 

He took them down the street, heading in the same direction they were headed before. Delilah was happy to have the escort in such a big city, she could honestly get lost in some places in London. It was a weight off her shoulders.

 

But another one quickly replaced that.

 

“Ugh, do you have issues with puppy-napping a lot?” Delilah asked.

 

“Oh yeah, two hundred reports already this year!” The officer snuffed. “Usually pups are kidnapped for multiple reasons. Still some humans who want coats out of ‘em. Or else some rich family didn’t want to have one the old fashioned way and need a purebred baby. Course there's always ransom…”

 

Delilah winced. “My that's a lot…”

 

“New York is a safe place for the most part but it has a shady underbelly… Sometimes though pups just get lost and get themselves hurt, or worse. Lots of deep tunnels under the city. Abandoned subways. Boarded up buildings, construction sites.” He looked back at her. “Last year we found a pup who had fallen down a sewer grate, the poor thing.” Officer Benson shook his head. “I mean, what was left of him.”

 

Delilah paled a bit. 

 

As they walked they came across a  large stretch of grass and woodland. It was quite beautiful and serene, but not quite as decorated as Central park. There weren’t any children’s parks around this area and Delilah couldn’t see Doug anywhere. The shepherd led them down the path and into the park, past tall trees and decorative gardens. They came to another road, crossing when the coast was clear.

 

“Well look at that!” Officer Benson laughed, catching Delilah’s attention again. Up ahead was more park land, and Delilah was quickly relieved to see Doug hurrying down the dirt path back to them, Dolly wiggling in his mouth.

 

He also caught sight of them and sped up down the trail. He quickly set Dolly down when they met in the middle. “Oh Delilah! I’m so sorry! Dolly ran ahead of me and I had to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt…” He frowned at the girl, who pouted.

 

“I’m fine dad! I can walk to the park alone.” Dolly frowned.

 

Doug groaned. “Dolly your only eight! This is a big city!”

 

The pup just scowled.

 

“Hahaha! You're a real rebel there Dolly, but your ol’ dad’s right!” Officer Benson said. “Make sure to stay close to him!”

 

All Dolly did was moan unhappily and Doug seemed to notice Benson for the first time. “Oh Benny! Hows it going?”

 

“Fine, fine. Looks like things are good for you to huh?” Benson wriggled his brows, making Doug cough.

 

“Oh! Well, yes! Things are very nice!” Doug said with a blush.

 

“So Dante tells me.” Benson laughed at Doug’s confused look. “Anywho, your lovely lady here just needed help sniffin’ you out! I’d best get back to my post!”

 

“Thank you very much Officer!” Delilah called as he started back across the street.

 

“Yeah thank you!” Doug echoed.

 

As Benson left back the way he had come, Deepak started wriggling. He was yipping up a storm and very interested in getting to his father as quickly as possible. Doug chuckled and came closer so the boy could lick at his face. “Oooh, did you have fun with Delilah?” He asked, giggling.

 

“He was very concerned about where you had gone.” Delilah chuckled. “As was I.”

 

“Aww, daddy’s sorry little guy!” Doug cooed to the snow white pup. The baby licked him a few more times before Doug pulled away to turn to Delilah. “Ugh! Sorry to you to! When Dolly took off I didn’t have a chance to check you were behind me.”

 

Delilah gave him a quick kiss on the nose. “Well I forgive you too.”

 

Doug made an embarrassed noise and chuckled, face red.

* * *

 

The Payson playground was a nice, fence enclosed area in Inwood park, where families could bring their children to play. It had swings, slides, and a small roundabout for kids to entertain themselves. All in all it was a nice area to unwind.

 

Doug and Delilah laid claim to a picnic table under a tree, then released Deepak and Dante so they could go running to the park with their sister. The two took a seat and groaned, happy to be off their paws.

 

“My what a nice weekend this has been.” Delilah smiled. “I think the weather has been rather lovely!”

 

“Yeah, not too bad!” Doug smiled. “It can be a bit mixed usually, but it's been good the last few weeks.”

 

“A bit mixed eh?” Delilah chuckled. “Its rains more often than not where I’m from.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Doug asked. “Well I think rain is kinda nice! When you can sit inside around the fire and listen to it splashing the windows!”

 

“Mmm! Your describing a large chunk of my puppy-hood Doug! I learned to love books and puzzles very quickly.” Delilah said, then cocked her head. “I think it rubbed off on my boys actually. I have a board gamer, a book reader and an artist.” She snorted. “Just part of growing up in London I suppose!”

 

“Yeah, Dolly isn’t an inside dog at all.” They both paused to look over to the girl. She had found a few other pups with a basketball, and they had taken to playing four square. “I don’t know how she can make friends so quickly!” 

 

“I remember being a bit of a social butterfly as a child.” Delilah smiled. “You just find another pup around to strike up a conversation with, and boom! New friend!”

 

“Thats gotta be a superpower!” Doug joked. “One I don’t think my boys got…”

 

Dante was running around the climbing structure, his dragon plushie in his mouth. He seemed to put it down and talk to it, acting out an imaginary adventure. Meanwhile Deepak was seated in the middle of the roundabout, and it looked like he was trying to copy Chai’s meditation stance. A few human kids ran by, one absentmindedly spinning the roundabout as they went. The pup spun rapidly, but didn’t fall over. He just looked a little dizzy and confused.

 

“Mine much the same!” Delilah sighed. 

 

Watching the kids, Delilah was reminded of what Dante had said to her. “Sooo, Chai dosen’t take them out much?”

 

“Oh well, she’s offered once or twice.” Doug said, wincing a bit. “I just… She’s not good at staying focused. At least if they’re all in the apartment, I know nothing bad will happen. I mean the two of us took them out, and Dolly ran off in the first few minutes. Chai’s almost the same size as Dolly, I dunno how she could keep them together, or carry Deepak and Dante.” He shrugged. “I just ask her to keep them home.”

 

“Well I’d hate to sound… speciest, but why not hire a dog to babysit Doug?” Delilah asked with a wince.

 

“Well Chai’s in our building, she can come over anytime. With my job that's really needed.” Doug said. “Plus she’s always friendly and the kids seem to like her! I could try I suppose, but I feel like it be saying she’s not doing a good job or something…” He scratched under his collar as he thought. “Well its working for now anyway! Nothing to worry about, maybe when they’re bigger.”

 

“Dad!” Dolly came running over, looking a bit annoyed. “Dad! Dante’s stuck in the fence!!”

 

Both looked back, finding Dante had indeed tired to poke himself through the fence around the playground. He was trying to pull himself free, all four paws on the bars. The stuffed dragon, however, seemed to have made it through the bars with ease, and was on the ground before him.

 

“I got him!” Doug said, standing up. He opened the picnic cooler and pulled out what looked like stick of butter.

 

“I take it this has happened before?” Delilah asked.

 

“Usually it's Dolly.” Doug admitted, before running off. “No Dante! Don’t try to push yourself through! You gotta go backwards son!”

 

Delilah hummed as she watched Doug lube the butter under Dante’s head, thankfully with a quick pull the pup was free. She felt someone tugging on her fur, and turned to see Dolly staring up at her. “Oh hello dear! Sorry, I thought you went back to your game!”

 

“They had to leave, they got her this morning.” Dolly shrugged. “It was fun for a bit though, now I want my lunch!”

 

“Well we have some sandwiches here!” Delilah took a look. “We have ham, some honey and butter, or -.”

 

“Ham! Ham! Ham!” Dolly practically jumped in her seat until Delilah gave her one. She started to tear into it quickly. “I love ham!”

 

“Now Dolly, try to eat slower, you’ll get a tummy ache!” Delilah chuckled, watching her eat.

 

“Nah! I eat like this all the time!” She said between bites. “I gotta hurry! I wanna play on the spinny thing!”

 

“Roundabout, and I don’t think it wise to do that so soon after eating.” Delilah warned her.

 

“I’ll be fine!” Dolly shrugged, finishing her food. “Why do you care though?”

 

“Well, I don’t want you sick Dolly, its not fun…” Delilah blinked.

 

“Cause it makes a mess?” 

 

“No, well, a little.” Delilah winced. “ But it will be uncomfortable for you. I want you to have fun at the park, not throw up.”

 

Dolly stared at her, a little confused. “You sound like my dad. Kinda. Only with an accent.”

 

Delilah chortled. “I’ll take that as a compliment!” 

 

“You guys are kinda a lot alike!” Dolly said, licking her lips. “Must be why he’s so happy this weekend!”

 

Delilah blushed. “Oh! Is he more happy than usual?”

 

“Yeah! Normally he’s all-” Dolly slumped forward, somehow looking like she had aged a few decades and was exhausted. “ _Some kid tried to cook his parents breakfast in bed and almost burned down his complex, so I was up at five today. Dolly why are your brothers locked in the bathroom? I need a nap_.”

 

She managed to get her voice very close to Doug’s. Delilah could almost imagine Doug after a busy work day.

 

“Now he’s all like-” Dolly started bouncing up and down. “ _Lets go to the statue of liberty! Let's have pizza for dinner! What kinda fancy tie should I wear? Do you guys like Delilah?_ ” She shrugged. “So I guess he’s happy to see you.”

 

“I see.” Delilah seemed to think over what the girl had said. “He asked if you three like me?”

 

“Yup.” Dolly said. “I said I didn’t know you well enough yet but Dante likes you ‘cause dad likes you. Deepak… I dunno what he’s thinking.”

 

“Well, I hope I can make a good impression.” Delilah said with a smile.

 

“You’ve been ok so far!” Dolly looked up at her. “I think you're ok. I don’t not like you.”

 

“Well thank you Dolly.”

 

“Here we go! Lunch time!” Doug came back with the boys in toe. Deepak was licking the butter from his brother’s neck. “Lets break out some grub!”

 

“I already had mine, but can I have some juice?” Dolly asked.

 

“Sure! I’ll grab the bowls!”

 

They set out the rest of the food and took their seats. Doug tore Deepak’s up into little pieces for him, so the pup wouldn’t choke himself, all while trying to keep Dante from sharing his with his dragon.

 

“I don’t think he’s hungry son!” Doug said, trying to keep the toy clean.

 

“Puff likes to eat homework dad.” Dante responded. “But I don’t have any! So he needs some of my sandwich!” 

 

“Oh boy…”

 

Dolly, meanwhile, finished her juice and jumped back to the ground. “I’m gonna go play again!”

 

“Don’t run off!” Doug warned her, still trying to push Dante’s food away from his toy.

 

As Dolly went back to the playground Delilah pulled the last sandwich out for herself and took a bite. She paused after a few chews to look inside. “Mm, I say, whats in this. Its rather good.”

 

“That the PB and J ones Delilah!” Doug said, glancing at her.

 

“Peanut Butter right? I don’t think I’ve had it before.” She said, “It's not much popular in Britain.”

 

“Ah its falling from popularity here too. It's banned from schools and workplaces in case of allergies.” He sighed. “I used to take one every day, but the firehouse decided to make a rule a few months ago.”

 

“Mmm, well I think its rather good.” Delilah said, still eating. “I dunno if I could find it back home, but I’ll look around!”

 

“Hey! Hey!” Doug spoke, snatching Deepak’s bowl of fruit juice before the pup could knock it off the table. “Careful there honey!”

 

“Oh dear! Would you like some help!?” Delilah laughed.

 

“They’re teaming up on me!” Doug whined, turning back to Dante quickly to stop him from wasting his food on Puff. “I need four more arms!”

 

“Well how's about two?” Delilh reached over and pulled Deepak to her side, with his food. “There we are! Now why not take a few bites of your food love?” She coaxed the sandwich bits under the pups nose until it took them, jamming them in his mouth.

 

“Thank you Delilah…” Doug breathed, putting the toy dragon on his head and out of Dante’s reach.

 

They were eating a bit longer before wiping the crumbs off the table and putting their garbage back in the soft cooler. Dolly was twirling around on the Roundabout when she called out. “Dad! Come spin me!!”

 

“You just ate Dolly!” Doug frowned, looking back at her.

 

“Come on!” Dolly whined. “Please! You do it so much faster than me!!”

 

Doug sighed and gave Dante back his toy. “Well, alright. Just for a little bit though!”

 

Dolly cheered when Doug walked over to her, taking the ride in his paws and spinning it as fast as he could. Dolly giggled loudly as she became a tornado of spots. Deepak yipped, pointing to the ride with his tiny paws.

 

Delilah chuckled. “Yes, thats what happened to you!” 

 

Deepak looked up at her, his little tail wagging. He yipped some more, like he was trying to talk. 

 

“Aww, sweetiepie! You’ll get there!” Delilah smiled, patting him on the head. Deepak cooed up at her.

 

“Ahbah-bah-bah!” Deepak gurgled. “Dah-mah-d-”

 

BANG!

 

Delilah jerked, looking back at the park behind them. Besides the city noise, everything had fallen silent. She frowned. “What in the world-?”

 

BANG!

 

Deepak whined, grabbing hold of her leg and Dante jumped under the table at the loud noise.

 

BANG! BANG!

 

Suddenly everyone was getting up and hurrying out of the park, children in their arms or pups in their mouths. Doug came running to the table, Dolly close at his heels. “Delilah! We gotta go!”

 

“What on earth is going on?” She asked as she watched Doug pull on the huggy. He adjusted it as quickly as he could. 

 

“Put the pups in!” He ordered, pulling Dante out from under the table. Dolly was standing under her father, eyes wide and worried. She kept shuffling so she wouldn’t be stepped on, sticking oddly close to her dad’s side. 

 

BANG!

 

Delilah did as she was told, putting Deepak in the pouch. She grabbed the lunch container and followed Doug down to the street, rather than the path.

 

“Wait! Wait! Puff!” Dante whined, looking back to the table. “I forgot Puff!”

 

“Son, we’ll come back later!” Doug said quickly. “We have to- DOLLY!”

 

Dolly had run back, grabbing the toy under the picnic table. She grabbed it in her mouth and turned to run back to them.

 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

The noise still sounded far off. Dolly came back to her dad and ducked under him again. They started jogging once more, though Doug looked less than happy.

 

“Dolly don’t you do that again! You about gave me a heart attack!” Doug said, frantic. “Its just a toy!”

 

“Doug! What's all this fuss about!?” Delilah asked, very worried. The streets were emptying quickly. People and animals ducking into buildings or driving off.

 

“We don’t know, but that SOUNDS like a gun going off!” Doug said.

 

“What!?” Delilah asked, shocked. She looked back behind them again worriedly.

 

“Now we don’t know! It could be someone using fireworks or snappers. Maybe a motorcycle or car backfiring! The point is that its better to be safe than sorry!” Doug said quickly, though he looked terribly shaken. “Best to get the kids inside and safe than wait and see!”

 

“Dad…” Dante whined when a police car turned the corner before them, siren wailing.

 

“Don’t worry! We’re ok!” Doug's voice became soothing. “Let's go home and put on a tv show huh!?”

 

As they made their way back to the apartment, the popping sounds kept going, though they faded into the city noise the farther they went.A few more police cars went past them towards the park before they got home. The minute Doug opened the door Dolly bolted up the stairs to their unit, whining against the locked door until they caught up and let her in.

 

She calmed completely once she was in, dropping Dante’s toy and going to the window. She pressed her face against the glass, watching the streets below intently. When Doug set Dante down on the floor, the pup grabbed his toy and crawled under the bed.

 

Once the tension in the air had dropped slightly Deepak started to cry.

 

“Oh honey pie!” Doug took him out of the huggy and bounced him. “Was that scary? Its ok!” The boy didn’t settle though, just still crying from the emotions in the air.

 

“Doug I- I’m just going to go use the washroom.” Delilah said, skittering to the door.

 

“Sure!” Doug only noticed her absentmindedly. He was fully focused on the sobbing baby in his arms. “It's ok! You're ok!”

 

After shutting the door Delilah took a deep, uneasy breath. She used the sink to splash some water on her face.

 

She took a few deep breaths.

 

Maybe it was a good time to call her boys.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Next chapter will be Delilah's last in New York!
> 
> Also for those who wanted to Beta for me, just contact me on my tumblr so I can get in contact with you! Also feel free to ask me questions and stuff if you want!
> 
> https://spotty-bee.tumblr.com/


	13. Home is Where The Heart Is (Tour Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah calls home and comes to an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This is an announcement to tell you all I have a Tumblr specifically for this AU and for 101 Dalmatian St! If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm actually excited to try ans answer them! OR if you just wanna talk puppies, ideas or anything at all you can find me there! I'll be posting stuff for the AU/ Fanfiction there, along with other Dalmatian stuff! 
> 
> https://notsoblackandwhite101.tumblr.com/

Delilah took about a few minutes to calm down, she didn’t want to stay in suspiciously long, but she was shaking.

 

Deep breaths! Steady on Delilah! Your a trained nurse for dog's sake!

 

She sighed, shaking out her fur in an attempt to steady her heart.

 

She had, of course, heard about gun violence in the states. Not that it was limited to America. She had seen victims come into the hospital back home from gunshot wounds and the like. It was just she had never been close to one when it was fired. Hearing that distant popping was unsettling, especially in a city as big as New York, where anyone could own one (With the proper paperwork… usually.)

 

It made her nervous. How many times this weekend had she been in close proximity to a gun and not known? How many times had the pups? It made her anxious and nauseous and-

 

Knock, knock, knock.

 

“Delilah? You ok in there?” Doug called, concerned. 

 

“F-fine!” Delilah dusted herself off. “Just finishing up!”

 

“Well, alright! I’m going over to Chai’s apartment, gonna check the local news and see what's going on!” Doug explained. “Don’t want to freak the kids out anymore than they have been…”

 

“Alright!” Delilah agreed. “I’ll see you soon!”

 

“Okay! She’s apartment 202 if you need anything!”

 

She listened to Doug leave, telling the pups where he was going before closing the door behind him. She sighed, setting her head against the wall.

 

She needed to ground herself.

 

Coming out of the washroom she found Dolly and Dante hadn’t moved. Deepak, however, sat on the bed, swaddled in so many blankets he looked like a beach ball. He watched an episode of Clifford with round, watery, red eyes. Whimpering a little still.

 

Delilah sighed, coming over to the bed. “Do you know where your father’s computer is? I need to check in back home.”

 

Dolly didn’t look away from the window, but she did point to a nearby, clunky-looking laptop on the desk. Hoping Doug wouldn’t mind she grabbed it and carried it upstairs.

 

Thankfully it wasn’t password protected, and Delilah made sure not to snoop. She went right to the skype, calling her number and hoping the boys would pick up.

 

She apparently didn’t need to worry though, as it picked up almost instantly.

 

“Mom!” Dawkins was the one who answered her, bouncing on his paws.

 

“Hello, love!” Delilah said, feeling better already.

 

“You didn’t call yesterday! You said you’d call every night!” Dawkins whimpered, pouting a bit. “I got worried!”

 

Oh! Yes, she had said that hadn’t she?

 

“Oh Dawkins, I’m sorry!” She said sincerely, laying down in front of the laptop. “I meant to, but you see Doug took me out for a fun night together, and by the time I got back…” She blushed a bit. “I was… very tired. It's a different time here than it is at home to. There's a five hour difference and I got home at eleven.” She sighed. “Which means-”

 

“Five hours backward?” Dawkins asked. “Or Forward?"

 

“Oh! Backward,” Delilah said, somewhat surprised. 

 

“Sooo… If you got back at eleven. Then it'd be… four AM here?” 

 

Delilah blinked. “I- yes. Yes, it would be!” She was gobsmacked. She knew her son was smart, but… well, for dog's sake he was only four! “Yo-you and your brothers would have been in bed…”

 

“I guess that makes sense…” Dawkins pouted. “I'm still worried though.”

 

“Awwe.” Delilah cooed. “Well I’ll be home by tomorrow! I leave here at seven in the morning!”

 

“Then you will be… home by twelve!” Dawkins bounced, looking happy. “We can have lunch together!”

 

“Yes, yes! Lunch and maybe go out for an ice cream.” Delilah chuckled when the boy smiled even larger. 

 

“Ice cream!”

 

“No ice cream till after dinner!” A distant voice shouted on the other side of the call. “Dawkins, get away from that computer! It's almost time to eat!”

 

“But mom’s called! I’m talking to her!” Dawkins shouted back.

 

“Mom’s calling!” Dylan’s voice came now. He quickly ran in from the side room. “Hi, mom!”

 

“Hello, Dylan! How are you?”

 

“I’m good! I’m reading about the history of Mars! I’m up to volume four!” Dylan said proudly.

 

“Where did you find those?” Delilah asked.

 

“Grandpop’s old study. Nana said I could go in and get them,” Dylan said.

 

“Well so long as you had permission.” Delilah smiled. She finally felt back to her old self again, just hearing her children’s voices was enough to ground her back in the moment. She had missed them, even if she had only been gone a day or two.

 

It was then that Demelza came into the room, Da Vinci toddling along behind her. “Heavens! That thing does work!” She looked at the screen in surprise. “Reminds me of that Star Trek David was so fond of. Dog rest his soul.”

 

“Dad did love Star Trek…” Delilah said wistfully, thinking of the old days.

 

“Well, how is it in New York?” Demelza asked, head cocked to the side. “Is the weather alright?”

 

“Very nice, we’ve gotten a good amount of sun!” 

 

“We had it for a moment, but it's back to rain today,” Demelza told her. “I’m making pork chops in Tomato soup, I think the weather called for it.”

 

“Thats a favorite of mine!” Delilah chuckled.

 

“Are you eating alright over there?” Demelza asked. “The food is clean, isn’t it?”

 

“Mom it's fine.” Delilah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “In fact, Doug took me out for a lovely dinner yesterday and a Broadway play afterward. I had Cochon De Lait.”

 

“Oh, that is nice! You can get that there?” Demelza asked.

 

“It's not all hotdog venders, mum.”

 

“What's a hot dog?” Dawkins asked, brow raised.

 

“It's like a sausage dear,” Delilah explained.

 

“All hooves and lips.”

 

“Mom.”

 

“Can we have sausages for lunch when mum comes home?” Dylan asked. “We can pretend they’re hotdogs when she tells us about her trip.”

 

“I suppose I can,” Demelza said. “But only the best quality.”

 

“M-mom! Mommy!” A tiny paw came up to the edge of the table.

 

“Oh Da Vinci! Hello, dear!” Delilah chuckled, watching her mother lift the pup up to see. “ Mommy’s sorry she didn’t see you there!”

 

“Mommy! Where you?” The youngster asked with worried eyes.

 

“New York, dear, I told you before I left, remember?” Delilah said. “Are you having fun at Nana’s?”

 

“I drewed a pi-ture!” He smiled. 

 

“Did you? How nice!” Delilah smiled warmly. “Did you make sure to keep Nana’s house clean?”

 

“Keen! Keen!”

 

“I made sure, Delilah, but he wasn’t any trouble,” Demelza said, patting her grandson on the head. “In fact, it's up on the fridge for when you get home.”

 

“I can’t wait to see it!”

 

She really couldn’t. Just calling the boys had reminded her of how much she missed them. In fact the call wasn’t helping that at all. It made her miss them more! Even her mother was a welcoming sight. Even if they had their differences, she knew her mom meant well and wanted the best for her. Thoughts of home made her feel fuzzy and warm…

 

And New York felt so cold when Doug wasn’t around.

 

“Well, when you get back you’ll have to see my newest issue to deal with.” Demelza grunted shaking her head. “They sold the house next door yesterday!”

 

“The old Bulldog place?” Delilah frowned. “It's been empty a few years!”

 

“No one wanted it with all that smell of cigar smoke.” Demelza sighed. “I warned Beatrix for years! Don’t let Bruce smoke in the house! Don’t let him do that! Now look what's happened! Their son dropped the price so low that a bunch of- of- of HIPPIES are moving in!”

 

“Mom, I don’t think there are any Hippies left,” Delilah frowned.

 

“Well there are, and they're in Camden!” Her mom snorted. “The Bulldog's son was telling me that the new owner is a cat, not that there anything wrong with cats. Their very quiet neighbors usually. I was almost relieved until he started telling me about this Guru business!”

 

“Mom, the following of the Great Guru Miaow is a very common religion amongst cats,” Delilah said.

 

“They are talking about doing upgrades to the building, inside and out!” Demelza moaned. “There's talk of a- a pond! Maybe a garden for sand?! What's with that!?”

 

“Mom…” Delilah winced, not sure why someone would need a sand garden. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad…”

 

“This is what happens when you don’t keep buildings with the family. I was just talking to Credenza next door about it! She said she already knows who’s getting her house. Since Claudette moved in with her husband up in Manchester they decided it should go to Clarissa.”

 

“Oh… lovely.” Delilah grimaced at the thought of that brat. Growing up around her had been a nightmare.

 

“She’s getting the pet too. Speaking of, Credenza said she would send him to pick you up!” Demelza smiled. “Save on cab fare!”

 

“Oh, oh no. They don’t have to do that…” Delilah said awkwardly. Just the thought of that poor human coming to get her… 

 

“They insisted! He’ll be there at noon!” Demelza said.

 

“...Lovely.” 

 

“Nana, whats that smell?” Dawkins asked suddenly. The four all took a sniff of the air before Demelza gasped, almost dropping Da Vinci.

 

“The pork chops! They are still in the oven!” She set the boy to the floor before running to the kitchen. 

 

Delilah chuckled. “I’ll talk to you later, mum!”

 

“Yip! Yip!” 

 

Delilah turned, surprised to see Deepak behind her. The small tot somehow managed up the stairs on his own. “Oh hello dear!”

 

The pup looked around, a little nervous. Then he stumbled over and crawled into her crossed forearms, nuzzling in there comfortably. Delilah’s heart about melted.

 

“Who’s that?” Dylan asked, confused.

 

“Oh, this is Deepak. One of Doug’s children. I’ve been getting to know them too,” Delilah explained. 

 

Da Vinci struggled to see again without his Nana’s help, but thankfully Dylan hoisted him enough to see over the table.

 

Dawkins, as that was happening, frowned. “That's MY spot when we snuggle!”

 

Delilah laughed. “He’s just keeping it warm for you, my love! We can snuggle as much as you like when I get home.”

 

Dawkins didn’t look happy, but there wasn’t much he could do.

 

Da Vinci cooed and pointed at the pup. “No spots!”

 

“Yes, he’s just a baby, he’ll get spots soon though!” Deliah smiled. “Usually between the ages of one and three pups get their spots!”

 

“My spots!” Da Vinci rubbed their fur.

 

“Yes! Your spots are nice aren't they!” Delilah said. “You got yours late but they came!”

 

“How many other kids does he have?” Dawkins asked, still frowning.

 

“He has three. Two boys and a girl.” Delilah said. She thought about introducing the other two, but they still seemed shaken about the incident at the park.

 

Best to wait a bit.

 

“Well the sauce is a bit more brown than I like it, but I saved them!” Demelza said, coming back in, though she stayed at the doorway. “We should eat while it's hot!”

 

“I should let you get to it!” Delilah said, smiling at her boys. “I’ll see you all tomorrow, my loves!” 

 

“Bye, mom!” Dylan said, tail wagging. 

 

“Bye bye!” Da Vinci waved a bit.

 

“Bye, mom…” Dawkins still seemed a bit put out, but tried to smile for her.

 

“Love you!” They said at the same time.

 

“I love you all too!” Delilah said, voice getting thick. “Goodbye!”

 

With that the call ended.

 

Delilah sighed. Her heart was heavy. It was hard to say goodby to them. 

 

Deepak below her whined. He sat up, licking at her face.

 

“Oh!” She patted her cheek, finding that she was crying a little. Deepak licking them away. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

She kissed the pup on the head, but she was a bit distracted. 

 

She had a lot on her mind, and she needed to talk to Doug.

* * *

 

Delilah took Deepak back downstairs, putting him on the bed again. The pup started to look sleepy now, and Dolly was away from the window, now she was watching what looked like some Japanese cartoon on the telly. 

 

Dante was still under the bed…

 

“There's creatures outside again. I think it stopped,” Dolly explained, glancing at the window. “Plus nothing interesting happened.” 

 

“Can you watch your brother? I’m going to check in with your dad,” Delilah asked, putting Deepak beside her.

 

“Sure!” Dolly smiled at her brother. “You wanna watch some Pokemon, Deepak?”

 

Deepak cocked his head in confusion. “Abah?”

 

“Pokemon.”

 

“Papapa!”

 

“Close enough!”

 

Delilah left, heading down the hall to room 202. It was closer to the stairs than Doug’s, and she passed the Retriever’s apartment, hearing the two argue loudly within. Though it wasn’t a match for some loud metal music at the very other end of the hall, farthest from the steps.

 

She knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Chai opened it.

 

“Ahhh! Delilah! Namesta!” The cat bowed to her.

 

“Yes, you as well, Chai!” she said. “I was hoping to see Doug!”

 

“Come in! Come in!” She stepped aside so the dog could enter.

 

Chai’s apartment was much different than Doug's. It was thinner, but taller, with more lofts above. However there were no stairs. Just carpet scratching posts up both sides of the wall for cats to climb up. It was decorated in earthy colors, and Delilah could make out a Guru Miaow prayer shrine on one of the loft levels above. 

 

She was quick to see Doug though. He was watching TV on the main floor, listening to the news.

 

“A very nice place you have here, Chai.” Deilah smiled at the cat, since Doug hadn’t noticed her yet.

 

“Yes! The feng shui is very good here!” Chai said. “It helps me when I work!”

 

“Oh, what do you do?”

 

“I know four languages, and I translate between them. I can speak and write in Cat-anese, Dogish, English and Chinese. I’m currently translating some manufacturing instructions for office furniture,” Chai said. 

 

“Well that's… exciting…”

 

“It's a very mentally challenging job, but I love to get my inner thoughts running!” Chai explained. “As the Great Guru Miaow says ‘A spirit is only centered if the body is cared for and the mind challenged!’“ She bowed to Delilah. “Speaking of, I must be back to work! It helps when a negative storm of energy brews outside.”

 

“I think it’s calming down now,” Delilah said softly.

 

“Yes! However, this office furniture needs its instructions in Chinese, whether a storm brews or not!”  She padded towards the carpet climber. “Make yourself at home!” Then she climbed up to the highest loft in the blink of an eye.

 

Delilah was slightly impressed.

 

She went to join Doug at the TV, the other noticing her a little before she sat down.

 

“Oh, Delilah!” He glanced at her before returning to the TV. “They still haven’t announced what happened, but they are watching the situation.”

 

“Mmm…” She hummed in response.

 

“Hey, you ok?” He asked, putting a paw around her shoulder. 

 

“Not really,” She admitted sadly. “I dunno, the gun thing has kinda freaked me out.”

 

“Well, it is scary,” Doug agreed.

 

“It’s not just that, Doug. The guns are- well- you don’t know where they are around here! Back home there's less of a chance of someone having one than in America.” She sighed. “I mean, I know it is a complicated issue. There's no right answer. I just don’t feel safe.” She shook her head. “Then that nice Officer Benson was saying there are so many places to get lost or hurt or taken away… I know that happens in London too and New York is a great deal bigger, so of course it happens more… but it doesn't sit well with me.”

 

“Yeah, New York is nice, but the bigger the population, the bigger the number of shady individuals,” Doug nodded. 

 

“Yes… I- I don’t know if I want to bring my puppies here, Doug.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Not to say the visit wasn’t great!” Delilah said quickly. “New York has an amazing amount of nice places and people too! It’s just... You don’t know where or who they are. There's a bigger chance of failure.”

 

Doug wasn’t saying anything, but seemed to be listening and his face was calm.

 

“Then there is my mother. I know I complained a bit about her, but she really is a good mom. I don’t want to leave her behind,” Delilah frowned.

 

“Hm.”

 

“I-” She swallowed tightly. “I love you. I loved being with you here! It was an adventure! It was fun, exciting and new! I was young again. You bring that out in me! You always have, ever since I met you on the chat group and started to skype with you!” She winced. “It’s just… The city is kinda claustrophobic, but at the same time it’s too big! The buildings are so tall, there's so many creatures living here…”

 

She sobbed. “I don’t think I can live here Doug… I’m sorry.”

 

As she sniffled, Doug rubbed her back lightly. 

 

“It’s okay…” Doug said softly, looking out the window in thought.

 

“No, it's not. How can we be together if I can’t live here?” she whimpered.

 

Doug didn’t say anything at first, but after a moment he looked back at her. “You remember what I said to you at Central Park?”

 

“About what?” she asked, confused.

 

“We were talking about Mt Sinai Hospital, and I said there were 62 hospitals in New York. Then about how there were 197 Fire Stations but London had 103?”

 

“Well… yes.”

 

“I said I need to know the number of Fire Stations for my job in New York right.” Doug smiled slightly. 

 

“Yes…”

 

“Well… how did I know London has 103?”

 

Delilah blinked, then looked up at him. “Doug…”

 

“I never grew up in New York, Delilah, I grew up on the back roads of Iowa! I moved here for Darling and because the city was hiring…” He shrugged. “I’m a tough little corn kernel! I can live anywhere!”

 

He took her paws in his. “I mean, as long as the dogs I love are there.”

 

“Oh, Doug.” Delilah cried a bit.

 

“My work offers a sort of goodwill exchange program. Firefighters can go to other countries and work there for a period of time! It’d only be a few months and it takes a lot of time to set up, but if you wanna just try it…”

 

“Doug, you're too good to be true.” Delilah smiled. “I- I want to try to.”

 

“I’ll talk to my boss. It might not be for a year or so, but we can skype till then!” Doug said.

 

They shared a kiss. Light and gentle.

 

“Mmm, you're amazing…” Delilah sighed happily when the kiss ended, resting her head on his shoulders.

 

“I’m gonna miss you when you go home,” Doug said softly.

 

“I’ll miss you too…” She glanced up at him again, but the look turned a bit mischievous. “Mmm, Doug. I think before I leave tomorrow I might be due for one more ‘shower’.”

 

“Huh?” Doug looked down at her, then turned bright red. “Oh! I mean, sure!”

 

“I love you, Doug.”

 

“I love you too, Delilah.”

 

Above them in the loft, Chai stopped working on her laptop, looking around in confusion. “Hmm, that odd.” She sniffed the air. 

 

“The energy in the air is so positive all of a sudden…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! I'm in the mood to keep writing 101DS so I've been busting these out as fast as I can! Special thanks to our new Beta Superdale33 for looking this chapter over!
> 
> Next chapter Delilah goes home to England to see her family. What'll happen after that? Hmmm.... Guess we'll have to wait and see!


	14. A Roost For Every Bird (Tour Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah heads back to London to see her boys, and runs into unwanted company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This is an announcement to tell you all I have a Tumblr specifically for this AU and for 101 Dalmatian St! If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm actually excited to try ans answer them! OR if you just wanna talk puppies, ideas or anything at all you can find me there! I'll be posting stuff for the AU/ Fanfiction there, along with other Dalmatian stuff! 
> 
> https://notsoblackandwhite101.tumblr.com/

The next morning, bright and early, Delilah and Doug prepared for her departure. They were up at about three in the morning, only five hours past when they fell asleep after their ‘shower’. 

 

“You sure you don’t want me to escort you to the airport, Delilah?” Doug whispered, helping her pack up her souvenirs. “It’d be no bother.”

 

“Nonsense. You start work at nine,” Delilah chided him. “I want you well rested for your shift.” She gave him a kiss. “A sleepy mind isn’t good in emergency work, love.”

 

“True.” He chuckled.

 

They shared a kiss this time.

 

“I’ll talk to my boss later today,” Doug explained. “Let you know when I can start the exchange, and we can make a plan from there!”

 

“Of course, Doug.” She put a paw to his chest. “I’ll skype you as soon as the boys are in bed. Let you know I got home safe.”

 

“Do you need anything else?” Doug asked. “I could make you a snack!”

 

“Shh! Doug.” Delilah chuckled, batting him lightly on the nose. “The pups.”

 

“Oh, let ‘em wake up. They should say goodbye to you.” Doug smiled. “I mean, they may not see you again until we move over.”

 

“Well, I suppose you're right,” Delilah said, and Doug took her over to the bed.

 

The three pups were all cozied up in the blankets. Deepak had curled into a little snowball, sucking his paw as puppies did. Dante was splooted on another end, using his dragon plushie as a pillow. Then Dolly was at the end of the bed, looking like she had fallen, violently, from an eighth story window and snoring loudly.

 

Doug patted Deepak on the back, and the baby’s eyes fluttered open. He stretched and yawned, looking up at them. 

 

“Goodbye, dear. It was nice meeting you.” Delilah smiled, kissing him on the head.

 

Deepak stared at her before mumbling and reaching for his father with grabby hands. “Ugh! Ugh!”

 

“Upsy Daisy!” Doug sang, lifting the pup into his arms. “Lets rock you back to sleep huh?” He turned and put the pup on his back, walking around the dining room table. His movements soothing the slightly grumpy tot.

 

Delilah moved onto Dante next, and she nudged him softly.

 

“Dante.” He cracked his eyes open, looking at her but not really seeing her. Delilah grinned at him. “I’m going back to England, sweetheart. I’ll see you later though.”

 

Dante blinked one eye, then the other, then yawned and turned away.

 

Ah, children. Delilah pressed a quick smooch to the back of his head.

 

Delilah poked the last kid. “Dolly.”

 

“Grrrr,” the pup growled softly in annoyance.

 

“Dolly, come now, get up. I just want to say goodbye,” Delilah explained.

 

Dolly roused, still half asleep. She lifted her head up and stared at Delilah with half lidded eyes. “Huh?”

 

“I’m just saying goodbye.” Delilah explained softly, watching the girl straighten.

 

“Oh…” Dolly blinked. “Um, okay… bye.”

 

Well, considering it was three in the morning, Delilah would take it as a fond farewell. If her flight was in the afternoon, they’d have likely been more keen to see her off. She smiled and kissed Dolly on the forehead, the girl being too tired to grouse about it.

 

“Go back to sleep, dear, I’ll see you later.” Delilah chuckled.

 

“Mmmmmmkay…” Dolly sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

 

Delilah went about grabbing her bags, and Doug paused his walking to see her out the door. He looked a bit worried when she opened it. “Are you SURE you don’t want me to take you?”

 

“I can handle it, Doug! The cab should be by the door now, if not, I’ll wait in the hall. I have plenty of time before my flight to make it through security.”

 

“Well, okay…”

 

They had one more kiss, though it was a bit awkward since Doug couldn’t turn too much. Not with Deepak nestled on his back. When they pulled away they both sighed.

 

“Love you, Doug.”

 

“I love you too.” He smiled. “Have a safe flight.”

 

“I have no say in the matter, but I’ll keep it in mind!” Delilah chuckled and started down the stairs to the ground level. She was very excited to get home again and see her kids, she had missed them greatly. However, she was a little surprised when that mournful pang rang out in her chest at the thought of leaving Doug and his puppies.

 

Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder, didn’t it?

* * *

 

About seven hours later, Delilah stumbled out of the London City Airport, feeling sore and tired. She was never one to sleep in a moving vehicle and the plane had been packed with all sorts of creatures. Then it took a bit to collect her bags…

 

She looked around, thinking if she should grab a cab, when she spotted a familiar-looking human waving to her.

 

Ah yes, the Corgis had sent him to get her…

 

Delilah felt a bit guilty, hoping he hadn’t waited long. She walked over to the man, who smiled down at her.

 

“Hello there, Ms Spotts! Let me take your bag!” He said, moving to take them. 

 

Delilah allowed him to put them in the trunk begrudgingly. The poor man couldn’t understand her so fighting it would have just been confusing for him. He opened the door to the fancy-looking car, letting her jump in the back. She racked her brain, trying to remember the fellows name, but when she jumped in all thought went out the window.

 

“My, my, my. You look healthy, Delilah.” 

 

Delilah grimaced. “Hello, Clarissa.”

 

Clarissa Corgi was a fair bit younger than Delilah and was just finishing a highschool level education. She had grown up with her older sister, Claudette, who was just as bad if not worse in attitude, which could only be blamed on their father. Christophe had spoiled them both and been just as snobby and stuck up. At least Credenza had some class and manners compared to her children and ex-husband.

 

“Went to New York, I hear,” Clarissa asked, looking at what were likely newly painted nails. “How was that dirty city?”

 

“It was very nice, actually.” Delilah frowned, taking a seat. “I saw the Statue of Liberty, Central park and the 9/11 memor-”

 

YAAWWNNN!

 

Delilah glowered when Clarissa purposely interrupted her, not that the Dalmatian could accuse her of such.

 

“Yes, very exciting.” Clarissa sniffed. “I’m sure.”

 

UGH!

 

Delilah looked to the window sourly, trying to ignore the girl.

 

“Mumsie says you have a romantic partner over there,” Clarissa commented.

 

“Does she?”

 

“Heard it from your mother,” Clarissa said. “I didn’t think you’d move on so quickly.”

 

Delilah turned to scowl at her. “Dash and I were at odds for a long time before he died. I hadn’t seen him for months, we hadn’t even lived together since Da Vinci was born.” She huffed. “Not that I should even have to tell you that. None of your business.”

 

“Ah yes, you have puppies don’t you? How many is it now?” Clarissa asked. “Ten?”

 

“Three,” Delilah said shortly. It didn’t matter if she hoped to add three more in a year or so.

 

“Oh yes, all three born out of wedlock, isn’t it?” Clarissa said with a sly grin.

 

Delilah snarled, beginning to retort, when she caught herself. Good lord, she had been in good company for too long! She had gotten rusty at dealing with these snooty dogs. Clarissa was only doing this to get under her fur! It made her feel powerful and watching others grow more and more frustrated was entertainment for her.

 

Well, two could play that game. If tea with her mother’s ladies group had taught her anything, it was how to deal with a stuck up bitch!

 

“Speaking of weddings! I hear your sister is married,” Delilah spoke, watching Clarissa closely.

 

Clarissa’s ears pinned back and she frowned. “Yes. It was quite the event. Her **_husband_ **spared no expense.” 

 

“Mmmm, must have made your mother proud,” Delilah continued. “I believed someone told me he was descended from the royal Corgis.” 

 

“Distantly!” Clarissa snapped, growling a little. “I mean, it's not THAT hard to find a dog like that. Who’s purebred and rich… and has good lines… and a good job…”

 

Hahaha.

 

BINGO! Clarissa was always second fiddle to her sister Claudette! The younger corgi had been a bit of an accident that neither of her parents planned on. They had poured everything into their perfect puppy Claudette, leaving very little for her little sister… other than a lot to live up to. It didn’t help that her parents split up a few years ago, making it even harder.

 

Delilah would feel bad for her, but nobody talks about her puppies like that and got off scott free.

 

“How is her job these days? Isn’t she in a tv show? Coronation Street was it?” Delilah asked smuggly.

 

“It's a supporting role…” Clarissa scowled.

 

“On Britain's oldest soap opera, yes.” Delilah smiled. “Though from what I’ve seen of the ads, she is going to be getting a more active role.” She scratched her chin. “So what are you up to these days? Your mother NEVER says.”

 

Clarissa growled and looked at the floor of the car.

 

Ha. Don’t throw what you can’t fetch.

 

The car jumped when they went over some potholes slightly.

 

“HUGO!” Clarisa spun around, barking at the human behind the wheel. “What are you doing!? This car is worth more than you are! Drive like it!”

 

The human fumbled, clearly not understanding her, though it was certain she was angry after the bumps.

 

“Oh! Sorry, Clarissa.” He withered, looking in the rear view.

 

“Hey now, what right do you have to do that!?” Delilah chided her.

 

“He’s my pet! I’ll do what I like!”

 

“He’s only your pet because your father offered him room and board if he worked for your family for forty years!”

 

“So?!”

 

“He signed that damn contract when he was a twelve year old orphan! He was vulnerable! By the time that contract expires he’ll be fifty two, that's too late to start over, especially with no higher education! He’s stuck with your family for the rest of his life!”

 

“He signed it fair and square!” Clarissa growled.

 

“If it’s so fair and square why is it outlawed now?!” Delilah asked.

 

“Oooooh! You Dalmatians! I told mumsie you lot were no good!”

 

“Well she never listened to you before. Why would she start now?!”

 

“GRRRRRR!”

 

The car pulled over and they were in front of the Corgi home. Delilah stood, opening the door herself. “Thank you for the ride, Clarissa.” 

 

“Get out!”

 

Getting to the sidewalk, she shut the door behind her. Thank dog that was over. Hugo came around and took her bags out of the trunk.

 

“Here you go, miss!” He said, helping them back on her. Delilah sighed, watching the poor human get back in the car. Dog bless his soul, he was gonna need it!

 

Delilah went up her mother’s steps, knocking on the door.

 

Instantly some tiny paws scrabbled on the door.

 

“Mum! Mum! Mum’s home!” Dawkins shouted on the other side, likely trying to reach the knob.

 

“Dawkins! You’ll scratch the paint!” Delilah heard her mother yell before her shadow appeared on the door. It opened up and Dawkins latched onto Delilah’s leg in seconds.

 

“Mom!”

 

“Hello, my lovely!” Delilah smiled down at him, giving a few kisses to his head.

 

“Dawkins, let her come inside,” Demelza said, though she didn’t have much command behind her words.

 

The pup refused to give, and Delilah walked in with him hanging on. She set her bags down before lying on the floor and giving him a hug. “Oh, I missed you, my Dawkie!”

 

Dawkins hugged her back just as tight. “ Don’t ever go away again!”

 

She laughed. “Well, I can’t promise anything, but I will try not to!”

 

“Mom!” Dylan came running over next and joined in on the hug. “Mom, it’s good to see you!” He stepped back after a second, unlike his little brother. “We fed ducks at the park and played go fish!”

 

“Did you? That sounds fun!” Delilah said, giving him a kiss.

 

“Mommy!”

 

“Da Vinci!” She pulled the toddling baby into her arms next, kissing him as well. “How's my little artist!”

 

“Good!” The pup smiled, licking her face. “Nana made bomb-e glass!”

 

“Bombe glacée,” her mother corrected.

 

“Oh, one of my favorites! You lucky dogs!” Delilah smiled, kissing them each again, ending with Da Vinci.

 

ACHOOO!

 

She winced when the puppy sneezed right in her face.

 

“Da Vinci! It’s rude to not put a paw over one’s mouth when they sneeze!” Demelza said, shaking her paw.

 

“ ‘scue me!” Da Vinci said, wiping his nose.

 

Delilah chuckled, wiping her face. “Oh, it's okay, love! Just remember next time!” 

 

“He’s been snuffling and sick all day.” Demelza sighed. “Nothing else yet, but the flu’s been dancing around right now!”

 

“I’ll keep an eye out, mum,” Delilah promised.

 

“What's this?” Dylan asked, sniffing at her bags.

 

“Oh! Hold on, I brought you all presents!” Delilah smiled, standing up. It took a moment to convince Dawkins to let go, but once she was free she went digging around in her bag. “Here we are!”

 

Pop! Pop! Pop!

 

Her puppies looked over the shirts she had just put on them. All were white, with the words I ❤️ NY written on the backs.

 

“As well as these!” She pulled out a box of dog-safe, mint Oreos.

 

“Wow!” Dylan took them instantly, tail wagging.

 

“And for you, mum!” Delilah said, giving the Tea Samples and playing cards to her mother.

 

“How interesting!” Demelza seemed genuinely delighted by the offerings. “I must say the girls will be very jealous the next time I host our tea date!”

 

“Did you bring any pictures home?!”

 

“What was it like?”

 

“Story time! Story time!”

 

“Let’s go in on the couches and hear about your mother’s adventure, eh?” Demelza suggested. “I’ll make tea and hot coco.”

 

The three pups cheered, running into the sitting room. Once they were gone, Demelza looked back to her daughter.

 

“How was he in person? Did you like the city?”

 

Delilah could read her mother like an open book. “Doug was amazing. He was also a gentledog and showed me all over the city.” She shrugged. “And New York was an adventure, but I don’t think it's for me. We’re talking about him possibly moving to London though.”

 

“Well! That’s interesting.” Demelza put the tea and cards on the side table by the door for the time being. “I’ll go make the drinks, you go see your pups, eh?” 

 

Deleilah chuckled as she watched her mother go off to the kitchen with a spring in her step.

 

When she went to the sitting room and took a spot on the couch, three little puppies were glued at her side before long, snuggled into her side and nuzzling her.

 

Ah yes, she had missed this.

 

By the time Demelza returned a few seconds later, drinks trayed and in her mouth, all four were soundly napping, pressed as close to one another as they could be.

 

And if Nana happened to snap a picture, who's to say?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delilah is finally! Woof that took a while, I got a touch bored writing this at some points (Romance is not my strong suit) but I still had fun over all, and now were onto the next part of the story! Hopefully you guys enjoy that just as much!
> 
> Ah yes, Clarissa! You give me live with your stuck up BS! In this story she's about 17-18, While Delilah is closer to 26. She's kind of a brat that Delilah had to put up with. Thankfully Demelza's ladies group had pups also at Clarissa's age, so she had other dogs to hang out with, rather than bug Delilah the whole time. 
> 
> This age also make her super petty . Which I feel is something they're going for in the show? Clarissa, after she gets the house, is often at odds with Dolly and Dylan. Dogs a good ten years younger than she is. It also put that King Dylan episode in a new, creepy light. She tired to marry him for dog sake, that's a big age gap! (Though she only did that for title, nothing else.)
> 
> So Delilah doesn't like Clarissa being around her puppies for a wide verity of reasons.


	15. Pawsitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza wrangled Delilah into taking a tour of a private school for dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof! That Coronavirus sure is getting wild. One of my works just closed, and the other is hoping to hold out, but we'll see how that goes. Either way my weekends are now open, some more writing time to be had. Everyone stay happy and healthy out there!
> 
> Hey Guys! This is an announcement to tell you all I have a Tumblr specifically for this AU and for 101 Dalmatian St! If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm actually excited to try and answer them! OR if you just wanna talk puppies, ideas or anything at all you can find me there! I'll be posting stuff for the AU/ Fanfiction there, along with other Dalmatian stuff!
> 
> https://notsoblackandwhite101.tumblr.com/

“Mom, I’m not sure about this…”

 

It had been two weeks since she had gotten back from New York, and life had been pretty normal since then. She had worked and spent time with her kids, then in the early morning, she would skype with Doug. Course, she had caught Da Vinci’s cold and a slight flu, but she muscled through pretty well if she said so herself.

 

Which was why today, even though her throat was dry, her nose was stuffed, and it was one of her few days off through the week, Delilah found herself out with her mother.

 

“It's just a tour, love! My friend Agnes was very complimentary about this place and I wanted us all to go take a gander!” Demelza said, her sun hat on her head. “It's just in Lower Holloway, not a hop, skip, and a jump from home!”

 

“It’s a bit more than that…” Delilah sighed, shaking her head. She looked back to check on the boys, who were all in the tug-along wagon. They were still safely stowed, looking over a book they had brought with them.

 

Delilah still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. Her mother had been pawing at her to visit this training school since a little after she had gotten home. Pawsitive Training, or something cute like that. It was supposed to be a private dog school for manners and basic elementary education. She really didn’t think the boys were that bad, and besides that, the education packets the government sent home seem more than sufficient. So long as the kids didn’t fall behind on that, there was no need for a child welfare officer to show up at your door.

 

However…  her mum had made some good points. Classes went a bit farther than the government material and branched out into even more subjects. Then there was the social aspect, there was no replacement for that. It had organized sports and clubs, along with fully funded art programs…

 

And a very large price tag to boot.

 

“Just a peek! That's free!” Her mom had almost begged her, and Delilah supposed it couldn’t hurt to see.

 

So here they were, well on their way to Holloway.

 

Good gravy.

 

At least it was a nice spring day! Usually in April it was a bit rainy, but the sun somehow found its way out. Delilah looked around, snuffling through her clogged nose. “We should get lunch outside on the way back. The weather's gorgeous.”

 

“It is, isn't it?” Demelza smiled at her daughter. “We can go to a cafe nearby the school! I think they have a menu for dogs.”

 

It was a few more minutes until they came to the school grounds. It seemed like they had purchased four existing buildings on a small block, adding some beautiful, modern design features to make them flow together. Through some of the new-age fencing Delilah could see a playground in the middle.

 

‘It is very nice,’ she admitted to herself.

 

When they got to the main entrance, they passed through security, having to sign in and get name tags before getting to the office.

 

“Look how secure it is! So safe! You’d never have anything to worry about!” Demelza commented, looking around at the building. Inside was very much like a human school, but it was clearly made for dogs. Water fountains and seating were much closer to the floor.

 

“Hello!” A Bouvier Des Flandres dog came out of the office nearby. “You must be the Spotts family! My name is Bella Des Flandres! I’m the headmistress here!”

 

“Mrs. Des Flandres, it is a pleasure.” Demelza smiled, shaking her offered paw. “I’m Demelza Spotts and this is my daughter, Delilah!”

 

“So nice to meet you.” Delilah smiled at Bella politely. The dog seemed bright and inviting, quickly shaking her paw as well.

 

“Thank you for taking an interest in our establishment! It’s still very new, but we’ve had wonderful results thus far!” Mrs. Des Flandres smiled.

 

“So I’ve heard!” Demelza said. “My friend Agnes Airdale has been singing your praises.”

 

“Oh, Aria’s grandmother!” Mrs. Des Flandres knew right away. “She’s a lovely girl in our preschool section! Just loves to read.”

 

“You know every student?” Delilah asked, surprised.

 

“Of course! The school is still a bit small, but we have about eighty students now,” Bella explained. “However our capacity is one hundred. We want to keep the student teacher ratio as small as possible, so each pup gets a lot of attention.”

 

“Not a bad idea if you ask me!” Demelza said, nudging her daughter slightly.

 

“Yes, that’s nice,” Delilah agreed. 

 

“Oh, and these must be your boys!” Mrs. Des Flandres pointed to the wagon behind them. Delilah glanced back again, and the three looked up when mentioned. 

 

“Yes, this is Dylan, Dawkins, and Da Vinci.”

 

“Well, if you like, you can put the wagon away and we can start the tour!” Bella said, gesturing to the hall. “We can see some classrooms and extracurricular we offer, as well as our other services.”

 

They walked along the hallways, and Delilah realized the buildings were attached inside as well as outside. Halls had been constructed between them.

 

“As you can see, every floor is a loop! It's very hard to get lost because of this, you just have to stay on your floor and you’ll find your classroom.” She took them to the first room. “Main floor is the playground, office, and administrative services, Reception class and Year 1 class.” She opened the door to a very colourful classroom. “The Reception class is for puppies three to five. They learn the basics of the basics. Counting, alphabet, organization. We also start with small manners and household chores, like making the bed or setting a table for a normal dinner at home.”

 

“A normal dinner?” Delilah asked.

 

“Yes! Just the plates and glasses. We don’t do dinner planning for black tie events until grade six. It's a touch convoluted. Even for us adults, eh?” She chuckled. “If I’m right, your youngest, Da Vinci, would be here.” She smiled down at him. “What do you think?”

 

The puppy looked around the room. “Big!”

 

“It is!” The headmistress laughed. “Let me show you the rest of the main floor.”

 

The playground was big and grassy, with a plastic slide, a roller slide, saucer swings, a teeter totter, an in-ground round about, a pretend car and more. Mrs Des Flandres was quick to point out the pour-in-place rubber around any of the possible fall areas. Then was the administrative and offices, back near the front.

 

“We offer guidance counseling, psychological therapists, and a nurse on at all hours of the school day,” Mrs Des Flandres said. “My door is also always open, as are the vice principal's and our two secretaries.” She led them to a set of doors. “Now most of the time we ask pups to take the stairs, but we have an elevator for anyone with mobility concerns. We can take it now while I show you around.”

 

The second floor was half classrooms and half communal rooms.

 

“This floor and every one up has its own bathrooms, unisex, while the younger pups have a bathroom attached to their classroom downstairs. You’ll find the classrooms for our Year 2 and Year 3 here! Dylan, this classroom would be yours.” She opened the door and while it was less colorful than the younger downstairs, it was still nice. There were plants in the windows and short desks. A calendar and first-time reader words pinned to the wall. “They’re learning to read, starting to write, some beginning math equations.”

 

“Do you learn about space?” Dylan asked.

 

“Not at this grade, my dear, but if you like space, the next room will be right up your alley!” The headmistress smiled.

 

True to her woof, the next room was the library. It had a wide variety of books and cozy sitting areas. There was also a computer space with some new models plugged in and ready to go. What really made Dylan excited though, was the mural on the wall that went right up to the ceiling.

 

“Look, mom! Look! It's the constellations!” Dylan said, pointing to the starlight roof. “And the planets!”

 

“Very nice.” Delilah smiled. It seemed very accurate and the paint gleamed in the slight darkness. 

 

“We also have a section of space books,” Bella said. “And every puppy gets a library card, so they can rent as many books as they like!”

 

Dylan's tail wagged faster and faster.

 

Dawkins toddled over and took a book from a shelf.

 

“The Tale of Tom Kitten,” he said, looking the book over. “What’s that about?”

 

“Oh, it's about a kitten who doesn't fancy listening to his mother.” Bella chuckled. “A favorite of mine honest-..ly…” She blinked. “Dear me, did you read that yourself?!”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Gracious! You're smart as a steel trap, eh?!” She said, shocked. “How old are you?”

 

“Four,” Dawkins said, seemingly thinking. “But I’m gonna be five next year in January. So nine months from now.”

 

Mrs. Des Flandres looked quickly at Delilah, who chuckled. “Yes, he’s always been quick at picking things up.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Bella said, looking between the two.

 

“I can read a little too!” Dylan said excitedly. “Dawkins helps sometimes though.”

 

“Well, aren’t you a family of Einsteins,” Bella said to him and patted him on the head. “Shall we, ugh, move on to the next room?”

 

The next room had Da Vinci barking excitedly. It had two long tables in the middle of the room, with a wide range of art supplies stored on the back wall. Paw-made pictures and paintings decorated the wall. Da Vinci tried to run inside, but his nana put her paw down on his tail to stop him.

 

“The art room is another shared by all the students! Pups get one art class a week, but we have free time here during a few recesses a week and an art club some lunches,” Mrs. Des Flandres explained. “There's also some clubs and free times at the Library.  Board game club, computer club, reading club, and an acting club. We also have a robotic club that switches between the art room and library.” 

 

“Robots?” Dawkins asked, looking interested.

 

“Board games?!” Dylan was almost begging on his back paws.

 

“ART!” Da Vinci shouted, making grabby hands at the room.

 

Uh oh.

 

Delilah looked down at her excited pups worriedly. They seemed so eager… but the price…

 

“The next floor up is for Year 4 and 5. Then Year 6 and 7 on the top. After that, there are some secondary dog schools in the area we can recommend,” Bella continued, taking them to the elevator. “Gym is done in the playground. We have a roof that mechanically pulls out of it when it rains. Our teachers are some of the best in the country! We spared no expense!”

 

“I can see that,” Delilah said. They clearly put their all into the facilities, building and extracurricular. It explained the price of admission…

 

She took them back to her office, then offered them some brochures. “Meals are included in the price. We offer both lunch and breakfast. If your pups have any dietary concerns, please let us know and we will accommodate them! We also have a school bus for picking up pups who are too far to walk!”

 

“That would be helpful…” Delilah admitted, imagining her pups leaving for school early and on their way to being fed, while she focused on getting ready for work. She looked through the brochure. 

 

“Oh my…” She paled when she saw the full price. It was even more than she had expected, and it was per puppy!

 

“N’yes, the expenses does do that,” Bella admitted, flinching with her.

 

Demelza took a look as well, and even she winced. “Hmmm, even with my monthly income investments I couldn’t pay for all three… One certianly…”

 

But which one? Delilah wanted to ask, but with the boys right there…

 

“Hold on, ladies! Let me make a call,” Mrs. Des Flandres said, going for her office. She closed the door before going to the phone.

 

“What on earth is she calling about?” Delilah asked, worried.

 

“I’m sure it's nothing to fret over, Delilah.” Demelza mumbled. “Now lets see… Dawkins would do well in school… but Da Vinci could use the manners… Dylan could use it to help his social skills…”

 

“Mother, if only one can go then none will.” She snorted. “I will not choose between them.”

 

“Mmmm, maybe you're right…” Demelza said, frowning tightly. “Shows favoritism.” 

 

“What are you guys fighting over?” Dylan asked as he helped his brother back in the wagon.

 

“Nothing, lovely,” Delilah sighed.

 

“So when do we go to school here?” Dylan asked. Da Vinci and Dawkins both poked their heads up to listen.

 

“Well…” Delilah bit her lip.

 

The door reopened and Mrs. Des Flandres returned. “Good news, every dog! I just got off the phone with the owners of the school. They are very interested in having the boys as students, though Dawkins has peaked their interest the most.”

 

“Well, thank you, Mrs Des Flandres, but if they can’t all be sent to school, I don’t want to choose between them,” Delilah said quickly. “I’m afraid we haven’t the money for that at this time…”

 

“Aww…” The boys groaned.

 

“Well that’s the thing! I knew that would happen, I would do the same!” Bella nodded. “Which is why, after talking to the owners, we’ve agreed to give you a special price offer! Three for the price of one!”

 

“Three for the price of- your joking!” Delilah gasped.

 

“No! No! No! It's all very real!” She laughed. “Having not just Dawkins, but his brothers as well, would likely bump up our grade point average! Looks very good for investors. Not to mention we can take some of it out of our taxes. Everyone wins this way!” She said. “So what do you say, Ms. Spotts? Will you enroll the boys here at Pawsitive Training?”

 

“Well I-I dunno…” Delilah hummed. She had been against this this morning! Now she wasn’t sure. Everything seemed so nice, and this was quite the offer…

 

“Pppppllllleeeaaase!” Dylan said, latching onto her leg.

 

“Ppppplllleeeaaase!” Dawkins added, taking another leg.

 

“Ppppppeeeeaaasss!” Da Vinci took the third.

 

“Pppllleeeaaase!!!!” Her mother the fourth.

 

With all four shooting her those pleading puppy dog eyes, she couldn’t say no.

 

“Well, all right,” she said, exhausted but amused.

 

“YAAAHHH!”

 

“Excellent!” Bella clapped her paws. “We do have some paperwork to fill out and we have to make sure the boys are up on their shots, but other than that, it’s smooth sailing!”

 

“Shots?” The boys blinked, frowning suddenly.

 

Well, almost smooth, Delilah mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The British school system has different grade names compared to America and Canada. Reception is Preschool, Class 1 is Kindergarten, Year 2 is Grade 1, ect, ect. Here's a website to help translate it for you want! http://www.free-for-kids.com/uk-us-education-systems.shtml
> 
> So the boys are off to start a new school! This will be a weight off Delilah's shoulders, but how will the boys react once they start? We'll soon find out! From here on the pups will start taking more screen time, but Doug and Delilah aren't finished yet either! Stay tuned!


	16. Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolly hangs out with her friends on the streets, and rooves, of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's OTHER work just closed! Now I have a lot more time to write, A̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶e̶y̶! I may be tempted to open up drawing comssions, but we'll see! Let me know if you guys are interested! I'd do 101 Dalmatian street stuff like whats on the blog. Speaking of...
> 
> Hey Guys! This is an announcement to tell you all I have a Tumblr specifically for this AU and for 101 Dalmatian St! If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm actually excited to try and answer them! OR if you just wanna talk puppies, ideas or anything at all you can find me there! I'll be posting stuff for the AU/ Fanfiction there, along with other Dalmatian stuff!
> 
> https://notsoblackandwhite101.tumblr.com/

It was another bright and beautiful morning in New York! Doug hummed as light drifted in from the windows, washing breakfast dishes in the sink. He tapped his foot to a beat, putting them away after drying them.

 

Ever since Dalailah had come to visit, Dad had been really, really happy.

 

Dolly leaned back on the bed as she watched her father skip around the kitchen, making his lunch. Long gone was the dog who couldn’t find his badge or was so confused and tired. Now he seemed like someone had come and cleaned the cobwebs out of his brain.

 

“How long you gonna be gone, dad?” Dolly asked, an ear perked.

 

“Not too long!” Doug smiled at her. “Just till dark! If you see the street lights come on from the window, then I won’t be more than thirty minutes home.”

 

“Cool,” Dolly said.

 

“Now daddy has to get groceries tomorrow, so you guys will have to have the last of the wet food today-”

 

“Ahhh, not the liver ones!” Dolly moaned.

 

“I know, but I’ll make it up to you tomorrow!” Doug said sympathetically. “Livers good for you, and I’ll come home with a full chicken after groceries next dinner!”

 

Well. Who could diss a full chicken.

 

“Fine, I guess.” Dolly sighed.

 

“Okay! Daddy’s ready to go! Can my sweet spottie dotties give me a hug?”

 

“HUG?!” Dolly snapped up and leapt off the bed, glomping her dad with a full on hug. “HUG!”

 

“Hu-hu-hu!” Deepak scuttled over from his stacking toy to take Doug around the leg. Dante, on the other paw, still watched TV with his dragon.

 

Doug wasn’t discouraged though. He stomped his free foot a few times, the vibration catching Dante’s attention. “A hug for daddy before he goes?”

 

“Hug!” Dante scampered over to add to the pile.

 

“Ahhhh, that’s the stuff!” Doug chuckled, kissing each of them quickly. “Daddy’s so happy!”

 

Just as they finished, there was a knock at the door. Doug opened it for Chai, all ready to leave. “Hey there, Chai! Namaste!”

 

“Namaste!” Chai chuckled, bowing to him. “You are in good spirits again, Doug! So nice to see!”

 

“So nice to be!” Doug joked, headed out the door. “I’ll leave it to you! Love you, my honeys!”

 

“Bye, dad!” Dolly waved him off with her brothers before Chai shut the door.

 

“Your dad’s aura is so much better!” Chai commented, going to make her tea. “I can’t believe such a turn around. He has a very clean soul!”

 

“If you say so,” Dolly said, watching the clock. As soon as five minutes passed, she was out that door to hang with her friends.

 

Deepak gurgled and waddled over to Chai, sitting up on his back legs and waving his paw back and forth. “Goo goo! Goo goo!”

 

“Yes, that is Guru! Guru Miaow!” Chai praised him, patting him on the head. “Such a good boy!”

 

“Goo goo!” The boy hugged her around the middle. “Mmmmmmm!”

 

Come on… Come on…. Dolly tapped her foot impatiently as time ticked on, eyes trained on the clock over the door.

 

“Puff says time is far stronger than magic, Dolly,” Dante said beside her suddenly, and Dolly jumped, not seeing him there. 

 

“What?” She asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Puff.” He held his toy up to her. “ He says time is cranken again. Sometimes people aren’t there when it starts again…” He blinked. “I mean, after he stops it… Maybe he stopped it now?”

 

Dolly rolled her eyes. “That's just a cartoon, Dante, that doesn't happen in real life.”

 

Dante seemed to take this in, glancing at the clock again.

 

“Where do you go?” Dante asked. 

 

“Just to hang with some buddies.” Dolly shrugged.

 

“What are they like?”

 

“They’re- I dunno- fine? What's with the third degree?” Dolly blew one of her ears away from her face.

 

“What’s the third de-gee?” Dante looked confused.

 

Dolly frowned at him, but looking back up at the clock, she jumped to her feet.

 

“Look at the time! I gotta go!” She patted Dante’s cheek, who just stared after her as she took off. 

 

She swung the door open and waved to them. “Okay,Ilove,buh-bye!”

 

Slam.

 

She took the stairs two at a time, excited to finally get out of the house for the day. The streets were very busy as usual as she dashed out of the stairwell towards the park. As Dolly ran, she barked loudly, getting humans and other animals out of her way.

 

“Look out, you brat!” A elderly Pitbull snapped as she almost tripped him.

 

“You look out, grandpa!” Dolly shouted over her shoulder.

 

She made it to Inwood Hill Park in record time, dashing down the trail to the tennis courts. Dolly howled as she got closer.

 

Four dogs howled back at her.

 

She burst from the bushes and slipped through the fence towards the bleachers, where her friends sat waiting. Someone had brought a portable radio and it was blasting "Superman" by Goldfinger.

 

“Look who’s late!” A Chihuahua pup said, standing up to greet her.

 

“Quiet, Carlos! I’m right on time!” Dolly laughed, running up to headbut him in the side. Calros, in turn, playfully nipped at her ear. 

 

“You're just in time to see Aisha’s newest skate moves!” A Xoloitzcuintli pup smiled, pointing down to the Afghan Hound puppy rolling around on her board below them on the tennis court. “She was just showing us some of them.”

 

“My brother taught me to powerslide last weekend!” She smiled, stopping nearby. 

 

“Aw sweet! Lemme see!” Dolly said, jumping up and down.

 

Aisha skated to the other side of the court, then skated back as fast as she could. Halfway she seemed to adjust the pressure on her board, then she had it at a 90 degree angle, but still moving in the same direction, sliding forward a few feet before she turned it back.

 

“Yeah! Do more!” Carlos barked, hopping up onto a seat on the bleachers. 

 

And Aisha did. She performed a few ollies and shuvits for them, skating back and forth in the open space. 

 

“Do a big one!” A mixed breed pup with scraggly fur shouted. “Aisha! Aisha!”

 

“Aisha! Aisha! Aisha!” The other pups joined in chanting and Aisha seemed amped to try. She rolled to the very farthest back of the court before giving her all. She picked up speed and tried to do a heelflip.

 

Key word being tried.

 

She stumbled and the skateboard tumbled out from under her. Thankfully she managed to catch herself and had to run for a moment to keep upright, until the momentum was settled.

 

“You okay?” The Xoloitzcuintli asked as she shook herself off.

 

“I’m fine!” She sighed, going to grab her deck.

 

“Nah well, you're better than the rest of us!” The mixed breed said, and the entire group laughed as Aisha returned, putting her board down.

 

“Aww, I wish I had a skateboard!” Dolly said, going closer to look. “It looks like so much fun!”

 

“It is.” Aisha smiled. “It’s just hard to learn.”

 

“Can I try?” Dolly asked, spinning one of the wheels.

 

“Well, I guess, just don’t try any tricks though, it may break with those,” She said, handing it over. She also plopped her helmet on Dolly’s head. “I can do the tricks because I practiced.”

 

“That’s fair!” Dolly jumped on, weeble wobbling a bit. “Whoa! Balancing is harder than it looks! Those tricks are way more impressive then I even thought before!”

 

“Thanks! Now try rolling around,” Aisha suggested. “Just kick off with your back paw.”

 

Dolly did, scooting forward a few centimeters. “Whoa, kinda awkward!” 

 

“You get used to it.” Aisha smiled.

 

“Come on, Dolly, you can go faster than that!” The mixed breed pup chuckled, watching her.

 

“Course I can, Scraps!” Dolly kicked off a few more times, managing to circle around the court. “And I’ll keep gettin better!”

 

“Look out, Aisha! You got competition!” Carlos said. He turned up the radio, which was playing “Tomorrow Is So Far Away” by Shileper High.

 

“I guess so!” She laughed as Dolly took a few more laps, getting speeder every time. “She’s a natural.”

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Are we gonna go parkour or not?” The Xoloitzcuintli asked, scratching behind his ear. 

 

“We will, calm your shit.” Scraps snorted. “Let Dolly try it a bit more!”

 

“Nah, we can go!” Dolly said, skating past. “Just as soon as I learn how to stop this thing!”

* * *

 

After Aisha hid her gear, they went to a few buildings by the park, and Scraps took them behind to the alley.

 

“Told you this one had no lock!” he said, pointing to a rusty looking roof ladder. “Let’s go!”

 

“Is this safe?” Aisha asked nervously as Scraps and Carlos started to climb.

 

“Nah! But that’s half the fun, amiga!” The Xoloitzcuintli laughed climbing up behind Dolly.

 

“Xavier!” Aisha tutted. However she looked around to see if anyone watched before shimmying up as well.

 

“Whoa-ho-oh!” Dolly said once she got up, walking over to see the street below. They were a good three stories up. “This is higher than my apartment!” 

 

“Yup, way more gnarly to wipe out up here,” Scraps warned. “If you guys wanna… chicken out, then I guess that’s okay.” He smirked.

 

“I’m not gonna chicken out!” Dolly scoffed.

 

“Yo, me either!” Carlos agreed.

 

“Then let me start us off!” Scraps ran for the back of the building, then he took off, picking up speed before vaulting off the edge of the roof. The next building was four feet away and Scraps landed there with no issue. “Tah-dah!”

 

“Nice!” Dolly shouted to him.

 

“Come on, you chickens! Keep up!”

 

Xavier went next, jumping the gap with ease. Carlos followed after and missed landing with one back leg. He grunted when he flopped to the roof, but Scraps helped him up. 

 

“I dunno about this.” Aisha frowned, looking down the gap to the alley below. “Can’t we just do more flipping off walls or walking on the edge of fences?”

 

“Buc-buc-buc-buc-ba-cak!” Chicken noises answered.

 

She harrumphed, but backed up and ran for the gap. Aisha gracefully made it to the other side, not that she had anything to worry about anyway. Her legs were the longest.

 

“Come on, Dolly!” 

 

“You don’t gotta tell me twice!” She ran for the gap, going to jump to the next building-

 

When her paw caught on the lip of the roof.

 

She yelped! Just managing to snag the other side with her front paws, back legs dangling below.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

Xavier and Scraps both grabbed her collar in their mouth and dragged her back up to safety. She panted a little and sat on her rump, looking at her paw when it throbbed a little.

 

“You okay, Dolly?” Aisha asked, concerned. 

 

“Y-yeah!” Dolly huffed. “Just spooked me a little!”

 

“Well, let's try some smaller jumps for now,” Carlos said, hopping to another building only three centimeters from this one. “Maybe some vertical stuff too!”

 

“K-kay!” Dolly stood, following after her pack of trouble makers. She glanced back at the fall she almost had before shaking herself. 

 

Best to not think about it.

* * *

 

They spent some time vaulting, doing safety rolls, and running along the edges of some of the buildings. They even jumped up to a billboard, grabbing it with their teeth before scrambling onto the catwalk. Carlos had to grab Aisha by the tail so she could pull him up, as he had no hope of doing it on his own.

 

They had quite a few hours of fun, and Dolly had a few new bruises under her fur, but she was happy nonetheless. Today had been an adventure, way better than being stuck inside!

 

Aisha looked over to a digital clock on a store nearby.

 

“It's almost five, guys! I gotta go home for dinner,” she said, standing up from where she sat on the billboard. 

 

“Me too!” Carlos said, looking around. “We can hang out some more tomorrow! Usual meeting place?”

 

“See you tomorrow,” Scraps barked, the three lowering themselves down to the building before going for the fire escape. Scraps yawned loudly before looking at Dolly. “You gonna go too, Barbie?”

 

“Nah, my dad isn’t home until later, Leftovers.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Besides, it’s wet liver tonight. I am not looking forward to dinner.”

 

“Well you can have dinner with me. How’s about some McDonalds?” He asked.

 

“You and what money?” She asked.

 

“I can ‘scrounge’ some up for us! Come on!” He jumped from the billboard, doing a safety roll on the roof below.

 

“WOW!” 

 

“Come on, Dolly! You can do it too!” Scraps shouted to her. “Do it! Do it!”

 

“Um…” Dolly looked down, it was almost a good six feet.

 

“What’s wrong, Dolly? You ain’t scared, are you?”

 

“No!” Dolly looked back down. “I mean…”

 

“Hey, it’s okay! Just try and pump yourself up! Get yourself excited!” Scraps said. “Like a grito or whatever Xavier was talkin’ about yesterday!”

 

“What should I yell?”

 

“Anything! Listen to your heart! Jump and the words will come!”

 

“Umm, okay…” Dolly took a few steps back, then ran for the edge. The minute her paws left the catwalk, she blurted out the only thing that came to mind.

 

“Bow waka- WHHHHAAAAA!!!” 

 

She almost face plants, but managed to get her shoulder instead and rolled. She tumbled head over heels until crashing into the air conditioning unit with a loud THUMP! She groaned, head spinning as Scraps ran over to her.

 

“What the hell was that?” He laughed. 

 

“I-I dunno… My heart?” She asked in a dizzy.

 

“You got one sick and crazy heart, Raggedy Ann.” Scraps chuckled. “That's why we hang out!”

 

“Quiet, Bits n’ Pieces!” Dolly mumbled, righting herself and rubbing her head.

 

“Oh shoot, you okay?” Scraps asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah, just got bumps and bruises.” Dolly sighed, checking herself over just in case. 

 

“Cool, good day then!” Scraps said. “Come on down to street level and I’ll buy dinner!”

 

The fire escape was old and rickety. It shook with every step, but they made it to the alleyway by jumping the last few feet to the top of a dumpster. Scraps took Dolly towards the mouth of the alley, but he stopped her from leaving, looking around the busy street.

 

“Stay here!” He ordered, dashing out. 

 

Dolly watched him mill about the crowd at the crossing light, all waiting for the light to change. He seemed to eye them all up before he spotted a human with a purse. He slipped through the crowd behind her, then after checking to see if anyone noticed him, he reached into the purse and took out her wallet.

 

Dolly stared at him as he ran back to her, undetected. “Scraps!”

 

“Tah-dah!” He opened the wallet and pulled out at least fifty dollars in cash. “Dinners on me!”

 

“You just stole that!” Dolly frowned, looking back to see the lady was gone, the lights having changed.

 

“Yeah, but she had a Coach bag and a Coach wallet! She’s not gonna miss fifty bones.” He tossed the wallet into the sewer grate. “Besides, do I look like I’m in trouble to you?”

 

Dolly glanced around, but no one was yelling at them or anything. “No…”

 

“You're only in trouble if you get caught!” Scraps sniffed. “Besides, it takes a lot of skill to do that! Not a single one of those creatures even noticed me! Lady didn’t even feel me taking it! That's skill!” He smiled. “I’m like a ninja.”

 

“Mmmm, ninjas are pretty cool,” Dolly admitted.

 

“You see! Now you don’t have to have liver for dinner either! Lets go! Big Macs and ice cream on me!”

 

He put the money in his mouth and went off down the street. Dolly thought about it a moment before following him.

 

It was… impressive, now that she thought about it. It looked like Scraps had to keep an eye on his paws as well as the things around him to get the job done. Plus, he got away scott free, even surrounded by people, and his reward was a bunch of cash!

 

Dolly herself had no money to her name, Dad bought things for her. It would be nice to get junk food whenever she wanted, or go to movies without Dad asking when they had to go, or what the rating was. She could just go on her own! Heck, she could go or do just about anything with her own money. No Dad fussing over her. No Dante to keep her from doing things because Dad said it would scare him or Deepak was too young. Even if her dad was too busy to do it, she could just go do it herself. No hassle, no explanations, just do it!

 

She could buy a skateboard...

 

They got to the McDonalds on the corner, getting their food and sitting by the play place. As Dolly ate into her fries, she watched Scraps wolf down his own chicken nuggets.

 

“Hey, Scraps.”

 

“Huh?” he asked, mouth full.

 

“Cccccoooooouuuld you teach me to do that? You know? The thing-” She lowered her voice. “With the purse?”

 

Scraps burped before chuckling. “Course, Dolly! I’d love to!”

 

“Cool!”

* * *

 

Dinner finished up just as the street lights came on. Dolly waved Scraps goodnight before heading home, making it to the door in record time. When she came in she could smell- ech!- liver from dinner. There was a bowl on the table for her, but she dumped it out in the trash with a grimace.

 

“Welcome home, Dolly,” Chai said from the top of the table, still meditating with her paw in the air. Deepak snoozed under the table, looking like he had fallen asleep trying to copy Chai again. “How was your day?”

 

“Great!” Dolly said to her, going for the bathroom. “How’s about you?”

 

“Deepak and I managed to balance our chi,” Chai said softly, not really looking at her. “And Dante played alone in the corner, but he also watched TV.”

 

She waved to the pup where he was glued to that dragon cartoon again, hugging his plushie. 

 

“Sweet,” Dolly said, quickly scrubbing the dirt from her paws. After drying off she came out and sat with Dante, the boy glancing at her for a moment.

 

“Dante, can I watch something else?” Dolly asked, not feeling like watching this again for the twentieth time.

 

“Mmmm, only if you tell me what you do all day!” Dante offered.

 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “I have fun and hang out with my friends.”

 

“What do you guys do?” Dante asked.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! That's not part of the deal!” Dolly said, changing the TV from the VHS player back to cable. “Oooh! What’s this? Naruto?”

 

Dante looked from her to the tv a few times before pouting. “Aww, Dolly! That’s not fair, you didn’t really tell me!”

 

“Did too!”

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah huh!”

 

“No!”

 

“I did too! I hang with my friends, there is nothing else!”

 

“But you guys do stuff together! What do you do?” Dante argued.

 

“That is none of your business!” Dolly grunted. “We just do fun stuff all day, that's all I’m gonna tell you-” Dolly jumped up excitedly as she watched the TV. “WHOA! That guy just got a giant spinning ninja knife thing in his back!”

 

Chai opened an eye to glance over.

 

“It’s a Shuriken,” she said softly before closing her eyes again.

 

“Cooooooool!” Dolly panted in excitement. “Gotta get me one of those things!”

 

Dante was still pouting and looking at her, though Dolly ignored him.

 

The door beeped and pushed open, Doug coming in smelling like smoke and ash.

 

“Woof! What a day! Had a fire in a welder shop,” he said, putting his helmet on the wall hook.

 

“Dad’s home!” Dolly smiled, speeding over to give him a hug.

 

“Hey there, Dolly!” Doug smiled, hugging her back. “How was your day?! Was the liver okay?”

 

“The liver was… meh,” Dolly said, looking away.

 

“Were you good to Chai!” Doug asked, hugging Dante when the boy came over.

 

“Ugh, yeah. Fine,” Dolly said, though Chai didn’t contest her, even if it wasn’t a lie…

 

Dante just frowned at her.

 

“Well, tomorrow we can have chicken! Maybe even KFC!” Doug said happily

 

“Aw sweet!” Dolly smiled. KFC was a very rare treat in their house.

 

Though if she had her own money, she could eat it whenever she wanted…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Dolly. She's a wild child and a trouble maker. She's know her friends here at least a year to a few months. How'd they meet? Ah, she just ran into at the part when she ventured out on her own once. Aisha a responsible 12 year old afghan hound, her mom work at the post office and her dads a competative show dog (Like a body builder in human jobs, but more like the kennel club dog show). Carlos is a a ten year old Chihuahua and his parents are lawyers. Xavior's a Xoloitzcuintle, he's eleven and his family owns a Bodega. Then finally Scraps is... ugh, well... nobody knows what breed he is or where his family is. He's about ten though.
> 
> Special thanks to SuperDale33 for beta-ing and editing!


	17. Three Dalmatians Walk Into A School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan, Dawkins and Da Vinci go for their first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This is an announcement to tell you all I have a Tumblr specifically for this AU and for 101 Dalmatian St! If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm actually excited to try and answer them! OR if you just wanna talk puppies, ideas or anything at all you can find me there! I'll be posting stuff for the AU/ Fanfiction there, along with other Dalmatian stuff!
> 
> https://notsoblackandwhite101.tumblr.com/

“Mom! Mom!” 

 

Dylan ran out of his bedroom and straight into his mother’s, claws scrabbling on hardwood. “Mom! Mom! Its time for school!” He came into the room, only to pause when he saw his mother still in bed. “Mom?”

 

“Mmmmm.” Delilah moaned, lifting her head. She was slightly green and snorted, nose stuffy. “Huh?”

 

“Mom! School! Dawkins, Da Vinci, and me start today,” Dylan explained, running over to paw at the side of her face. 

 

“Ohhh, oh yes.” Delilah sighed, getting up on uneven paws. “I suppose we should get you ready…”

 

“Our bags are packed, mum! We just gotta get dressed in our uniforms,” Dylan explained. He paused when his mom staggered to the bathroom. “Mom, are you okay?”

 

“Ohhh, dear, I may be a bit sick…” Delilah snuffled. “It’s no bother though, we’ll get you to school and-” She paused, eyes rounding, then ran for the toilet.

 

HURK!!

 

“Mom!” Dylan gasped, scuttling closer. “Are you okay?!”

 

“Ooooohhhhh….” She groaned and rested her head on the wall. She flushed the squat toilet before wiping her face off. “Just threw up a little, lovely…”

 

“You're sick,” Dylan pointed out helpfully.

 

“Indeed it would seem…” Delilah sighed. She stood, looking a bit dizzy, before making her way to the boys bedroom. “L-lets get you all dressed…”

 

Da Vinci was still asleep in his bed, but Dawkins was rereading the brochure from the school.

 

“It opens at nine in the morning!” he said. “We still have three hours to get there!”

 

“Should be enough time,” Delilah said, not really focused. She took Da Vinci’s tiny shirt and tried to put it on Dylan.

 

“Mom!” Dylan frowned, wriggling a little. “Are you okay?”

 

“Just sick, dear…” She snorted. “I just-” She froze again, dropping the shirt, then ran for the bathroom again.

 

The distant sounds of puking woke Da Vinci up.

 

“Uh oh,” Dawkins said, putting the pamphlet down. “Is mom okay?”

 

“She’s sick,” Dylan explained.

 

“Well… what do we do?” Dawkins asked, cocking his head. Da Vinci came over, yawning. “I’ve never helped anyone sick before, and what about school?”

 

“I dunno,” Dylan said, uncertain. All three winced when they heard Delilah vomit again, violently.

 

“Mommy gots booboo,” Da Vinci said sadly.

 

“Kinda,” Dawkins said. “Well, when we’re sick, she makes us soup.”

 

“I think we have that! We need some ginger ale too!” Dylan and his brothers ran for the kitchen.

 

“You look in the fridge, I’ll get the soup!” Dylan said, opening their roundabout cupboard. He shuffled through supplies until he found a few cans. “Which is good for a cold? New Covent Gardens’ Carrot and Butter-nut soup?” He squinted as he slowly read the label. “Or Yorkshire’s Chicken and Lentil with Spinach and Cumin soup?” 

 

“I don’t know, but we got Canada Dry!” Dawkins said, pulling it out and closing the fridge.

 

“Bowl!” Da Vinci shouted, coming over with his favorite one, with Roary The Racing Car on it.

 

“Now we just gotta warm it up!” Dylan said, choosing the chicken one. He opened the plastic tub and poured it into the bowl. They all blinked when the soup splatted back up them a little. “Whoops.”

 

“MMmmm!” Da Vinci started to lick it off his paws and fur, though it still left little red marks.

 

“Okay, Dawkins, get a paper towel,” Dylan ordered, putting the bowl into the microwave. “Maybe a washcloth.”

 

As he turned it on their mother came around the corner. “What in the world are you lot doing?!” She asked, nose still stuffed. She looked at the mess on the floor and all over them.

 

“Umm, making you soup?” Dylan said with a whimper.

 

“Ugh…” She put a paw to her head. “Boys… It’s much too early for soup…”

 

“But you're sick!” Dawkins frowned. “Sick people get soup!”

 

Delilah went to respond, before she suddenly went green again and groaned. “Oooohh! I’ll be right back!” She hurried to the washroom.

 

Da Vinci started lapping up the soup on the floor before Dylan stopped him.

 

“Noo!” Dylan frowned. “The floors are dirty! Don’t eat it off ‘em! Nana said!”

 

“Aww!” Da Vinci frowned as his older brother started to mop it up with the dish cloth. “But I’m hungie!”

 

“Well, I could make some morning kibble…” Dylan said, thinking.

 

“Peas!! Peas!”

 

“Ok! Hold on, I’ll get it!” Dylan went for the cupboard, just as he pulled it out there was a knocking on the door. “Whos that?” he asked, pausing.

 

Dawkins padded over to the door. “Who's there!?”

 

“It’s Nana!”

 

“Nana?” Dawkins opened the door for her, Demelza coming in with a bag. She put her sunhat on the hook when she entered. 

 

“Why are you here, Nana?” Dylan asked, trying to push Da Vinci away from the bag of kibble.

 

“I’d never miss my grandson’s first day of school!” Demelza smiled. “I just came over to see you off on the bus- what in the good name of dog?!” She looked at the mess of the kitchen and her dirty grandchildren in shock.

 

“Mom’s sick!” Dawkins said quickly. “We are trying to make soup.”

 

“Soup?” Demelza echoed, then blinked. “Sick?!”

 

HURKKK!!!

 

They all winced as Delilah threw up in the bathroom again.

 

“Oh,” Demelza said. “Oh dear! My darling!” She went to the bathroom. “Delilah! You get back to bed!”

 

“Mom?” Delilah asked feverishly. “What...?”

 

“Bed! Come now dear, I’ll take care of everything!” She ushered Delilah into her room and offered her a trash can from the hall. “Go lay down! Call your work! I’ll get the boys ready!”

 

“Ohhh but mom-”

 

“No buts, but yours in bed!” Demelza ordered, marching back into the kitchen. “Boys, lets give you a good spit shine! Hopefully you won’t need a bath!”

 

The microwave dinged as the soup finished. Though no one noticed as Demelza scrubbed each grandson clean with a fresh cloth. Once that was done she dressed them and gave them their bookbags.

 

She led them back to the kitchen, where she washed up the floor.

 

“Now you boys, be sure to listen to your teachers!” Demelza said. “Be nice to the other puppies, and don’t make much noise during classes!”

 

“Yes, Nana.”

 

“Dylan! Make lots of friends. Might be good connections later in life!” Demelza said, checking to make sure she had gotten all the spilled soup.

 

“Okay, Nana.”

 

“Dawkins, even if you already know what they're teaching, just try to focus. You never know if you might pick up something new! If not, just help your classmates!”

 

“Yes, Nana.

 

“Da Vinci, it's not going to be all fun and games dear, or all arts and crafts. I’m sure you’ll find other interests as well.”

 

“Yeh, Nana.”

 

Demelza smiled, and grabbed the camera off the counter. “Line up now! Let’s get a picture!”

 

The boys smooshed together, Dylan putting an arm around each brother. She snapped a few of those, then a few of the boys individually, then some with her on the timer…

 

“Nana! The bus will be here soon!” Dawkins said as she posed with them all infront of her.

 

“I’m hungie!” Da Vinci whined, rubbing his tummy.

 

“Hungry, dear. Hung-GR-E,” Demelza corrected. “And you’ll be getting breakfast at school!” She did, however, put the camera away. “Now let’s say goodbye to mummy and wait for the bus, eh?”

 

They all went to her room, though Demelza made them stop at the door. “We’re about to send them off love!” Demelza said, waving to her daughter. “Boys, say goodbye!”

 

“Bye, mom! Hope you feel better soon!” Dylan said, waving to her.

 

“You got soup in the microwave and ginger ale on the counter!” Dawkins added.

 

“Mommy! Mommy!” Da Vinci bounced a little. “Time fer school!”

 

Delilah lifted her head and snorted tightly. She looked a lot less green but still seemed exhausted. “Oh… My boys, I’m so sorry I can’t see you out…” She sneezed loudly.

 

“I hope you called your work!” Demelza said, paws on her hips.

 

“Yes, mum, no point going in to make everyone else even sicker.” Delilah sighed.

 

“Once the bus takes the boys to school I’ll be here to take care of you,” Demelza said. “I’ll call Credenza and tell her I can’t make it to the nail salon today.”

 

“Oh mom, you don’t have to do that…” Delilah winced.

 

“Nonsense! You're my daughter, I’ll take care of you!” She said. “Now spit spot, boys, let's go to the corner! Time for school!”

 

“Yaaahhhhh!!!” The boys went running for the door. 

 

Demelza met them at the door and put her hat back on. Once they got out of the stairwell, she took them to the corner, pulling something from her bag.

 

“You boys be sure to give these to your teachers!” She said, handing them each a large, juicy apple. “Don’t eat them- DO NOT!” She looked sternly at Da Vinci, who solemnly took it out of his mouth and set it in his book bag. “They are gifts! The best way to start a good relationship with someone. Always use your pencils! You can’t erase a pen stroke. Remember to pay attention and for the love of dog, behave yourselves, understand?”

 

“Yes, Nana.”

 

“Then come here!” She gave them each a kiss. “You boys will do fine, I just know it!”

 

Just then the bus came around the bend, heading right for them.

 

“Perfect! The Head Mistress will take you to your classrooms. Dylan, make sure your brothers are at the bus stop at the end of the day, okay?”

 

“Yes, Nana!”

 

“Excellent!” The bus pulled up and opened its door, the elderly human woman waving to them. “Now up you go, boys!”

 

Dylan and Dawkins climbed in, though Da Vinci had to be put in by Demelza. Now that the time had arrived, he didn’t seem too sure how fun this would be. Especially without mum or Nana!

 

“Come On, Da Vinci!” Dylan took his paw. “I’ll be here! So don’t worry, okay?”

 

“Pomise?”

 

“I promise!” Dylan smiled back

* * *

 

They arrived at school fifteen minutes before the bell. There weren’t many dogs on the short bus that collected them, but it was a wide range of breeds. There was a St. Bernard who was likely an older student, a chocolate lab about Da Vinci’s age, and a Coonhound looking over homework from last night.

 

When they pulled up to the building, Ms. Des Flandres was there to greet them. She waited for the other students to head in before greeting them.

 

“Hello, boys! Welcome to your first day of school! We’re so happy to have you!” She smiled.

 

“Thanks!” Dylan said. “Do we go to class now?”

 

“Yes! I’ll be taking you there myself and introducing you to your teachers.”

 

“I’m hungie!” Da Vinci said once more, looking at his brother.

 

“Oh yes! Breakfast will be served at nine on the dot! Then we start school at ten and run until three thirty!” She took them into the school. “Now we can take Da Vinci in first, then you two to your room.”

 

“Aren’t I in a different grade?” Dawkins asked.

 

“Oh normally yes! However we got your homeschooling records from the government and thought, based on your grades, that moving you up a level would be best!”

 

“Cool! Dawkins, we’re in the same class!” Dylan exclaimed. “That’s great!”

 

Da Vinci frowned.

 

They arrived at the colourful door, and Ms. Des Flanders took them inside. The younger puppies were running about, playing with toys and looking through picture books. The teacher quickly came over.

 

“You must be the new student!” She said. “My name is Ms. Heeler! It’s so nice to meet you!”

 

“Ms Heeler, this is Da Vinci!” The headmistress explained, nudging the boy forward softly. 

 

“Of course! Just like the artist!” Ms Heeler chuckled. “Well we get to have art twice a week compared to other classes! In fact, one is today! Right after lunch! We’re going to do paw print flowers for spring!”

 

Da Vinci stared up at her before whining and running behind Dylan.

 

“Oh, a little shy, are we?” Ms Heeler asked in a good natured way. “That’s okay, everyone is!”

 

“I wanna go with you and Dawkins.” Da Vinci frowned, hugging Dylan tightly.

 

“You can’t,” Dylan spoke. “You gotta stay here-” He grunted lightly when Da Vinci hugged him tighter. “Y-your not alone though! Look! It’s Aria, right over there!”

 

Indeed, the Airedale was looking over a book in the corner, dressed in the female school uniform, a bow around the back of her neck collar and a pink harness. 

 

Da Vinci whined in his throat, but did peek out more.

 

“Yes, there are lots of nice puppies here to play with! Just look! We have Barnaby Bloodhound right over there, and that’s Patrisha Pointer!” The Lancashire Heeler gestured to a few of her students. “We get along great in this class! Why, I bet you and Delroy Dandie Dinmont will be the best of friends!”

 

Delroy Dandie Dinmont, apply named, was a grumpy-looking, poofy terrier seated at one of the round tables.

 

“Excuse me!” A sheep dog came into the room, weaving around them with a wagon behind her. “Breakfast is here!”

 

The puppies all came over, lining up for their food. It was also enough to get Da Vinci to let go of his brother and go into the room.

 

“Now Da Vinci, we all line up here and wait our turn for breakfast,” Ms. Heeler said calmly, stopping the pup before he could butt in front of the rest of the class. “Why don’t we go to the back of the line? You can tell me about yourself while we wait, I’m sure there will be plenty left!”

 

“Always is!” The Sheepdog chuckled as she started plating up what looked like Egg McMuffins.

 

“We should go up to your class boys, so you don’t miss your food!” Mrs. Des Flanders said, coaxing them out into the hall. They both followed her to the stairs, excited to start class and be fed.

 

Da Vinci watched after them before Ms. Heeler carefully nosed him away from the door.

* * *

 

On the second floor Ms. Des Flanders led them to the classroom for the second year students. Inside, puppies were already in line for their meal, but the teacher stood up from behind his desk to greet them. He had a bowtie collar on and a pair of glasses on his muzzle.

 

“These must be the Spotts boys!” He said kindly. “My name is Mr. Boxer, I’ll be your teacher this year!”

 

“Hello!” Dylan greeted him with a smile. “Sorry we’re late! My brother is in the class downstairs and he wouldn’t let go of me.”

 

“Well it sounds like a good excuse to me, young dog!” Mr Boxer smiled. “Not to worry, there is always enough food for everyone to have seconds. Go line up and I’ll introduce you both after everyone’s eaten!” 

 

Dylan and Dawkins went to the back of the line, which was thankfully pretty short since most of the students were already served.

 

“What do you think we’re gonna learn first?” Dawkins asked, looking up at the educational posters on the wall. “Oh, that one has the Tudor times on it! I wonder if we’ll learn that.”

 

“Maybe.” Dylan glanced at it. “But that poster is about Romans, so maybe that?”

 

“We learned about the Romans already, but we’ve only just gotten into Vikings.” The boy in front of them said, turning around to talk to them. “That’s just history though, we only got it once a week. On Wednesday. Today is science day.” He shrugged. “We’re learning about Ecosystems.”

 

“Oh, what kind?” Dawkins asked.

 

“Just Ecosystems in general.” He shrugged. “What they are, how they work. We don’t focus on just one.” He stared up at Dylan. “Did you say your brother is in the class downstairs?”

 

“Yeah, he’s in The Reception class.” Dylan nodded.

 

“My little brother too.” He put a paw to his chest. “I’m Delbert Dandie Dinmont.”

 

“Oh yeah? We saw your brother there! I’m Dylan and this is Dawkins!” He pointed to his brother. “We’re Dalmatians!”

 

“I don’t think I’ve met Dalmatians before,” Delbert said, looking them up and down. “Are the spots normal in your breed?”

 

“Ugh, yeah, that's kind of our whole thing.” Dylan chuckled.

 

“I see, how interesting.” Delbert sniffed. “My mum is a judge for those Kennel Club shows! She does them all! Crufts, Discover Dogs, Petiquette Pooch Cup, and more!”

 

“Oh.” Dylan blinked. “That sounds… interesting?”

 

“It’s very important work!” Delbert said. “She’s always traveling! Then father works at the bank. What about your parents?”

 

“Well my mom is a Nurse.” Dylan shrugged. “And my dad- Um… he’s dead.” Dylan finished quickly, looking uncomfortable. Though Delbert guessed the wrong reason why.

 

“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry! One didn’t mean to bring that up!” He frowned. “Must be very difficult for you.”

 

“No- I mean, we manage. My Nana helps out a lot,” Dylan spoke, looking away.

 

They inched up in line as a few other pups got their meal.

 

“Well, you're both welcome to sit with me and my friends!” Delbert pointed to the two dogs in front of him, a Miniature Schnauzer and a Tibetan Spaniel. “Don’t want to mix with the unsavory types!”

 

“Like who?” Dawkins asked.

 

“See her, in the back there?” Delbert groused. At the back of the room, all by herself, was a fluffy puppy with a few brown markings. She was eating her meal and looked a bit down. “That's Celeste. She's a mix!”

 

Dylan blinked, a little surprised. “How did she get in here? Aren’t mixes usually poor? That's what my Nana says.”

 

“Some of them get lucky.” Delbert scoffed. “Or they’re a mistake! A well bred family gets a black sheep they have to put up with!”

 

“Oh.” Dylan frowned.

 

“Just ignore her if you can.” Delbert sighed. “And stay away from her, unless you want your name to be mud!”

 

Dylan watched Celeste for a few more minutes before turning away. His Nana had given him a similar warning before...

 

**_“It could affect your social standing. Should anyone catch you doing that, your name is mud.”_ **

 

What were the chances they were both wrong?

 

Dylan and Dawkins got their food, following Delbert to his table. As they started to eat, Delbert filled them in on what they had already learned this year. It was a wide range of subjects and Dylan felt himself grow excited with each word.

 

They were going to learn a lot here!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the boys have finally started school and they shall be learning a lot! Not just about their studies either.
> 
> I'm kind of guessing about what children in Britain learn about for some subjects. I watched this cute British Tv show where they put kids in (safe!) situations to see how they react, and their parents have to guess what they'll do to get points. If they get enough points they win some prizes, but the catch is the kids get to choose now, between two different prizes (one kids like and one adults like) three time! It was pretty cute and fun to watch. I forget the name. Anyway the one I saw had them go to a Tudor style pioneer village, and it struck me that, yeah, British kids would learn about that and not the Pioneers. Cause thats their history. 
> 
> Anywho, let me know if I mess up anything British or American. I was born and raised in Canada.
> 
> Special thanks to SuperDale33 for beta-ing and editing!


	18. Halfway Down The Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolly goes to hang out with her friends, but has someone tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This is an announcement to tell you all I have a Tumblr specifically for this AU and for 101 Dalmatian St! If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm actually excited to try and answer them! OR if you just wanna talk puppies, ideas or anything at all you can find me there! I'll be posting stuff for the AU/ Fanfiction there, along with other Dalmatian stuff!
> 
> https://notsoblackandwhite101.tumblr.com/
> 
> WARNING! This chapter has a lot of swearing.

It was, yet again, another bright and beautiful morning in New York! 

 

This time, Doug cleaned up some of the toys that had fallen from the kids loft before leaving for work.

 

“Make sure this is just as tidy as it is now when I get back!” Doug ordered, putting the bin back up on the second story.

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Dolly shouted back to him, watching TV once more with Dante at her side. Deepak was nibbling on the end of her tail and laughing when she pulled it away, wagging it around until he caught it again.

 

“No ‘Yeah, yeah!’ Dolly.” Doug chuckled, coming back down, already dressed in uniform. “Gee whiz, is that all you kids do all day? Watch TV? That must be the life!”

 

“Yeeeeeeeuuuuup!” Dolly smirked at him.

 

“Well make sure your homework packets are done so we can send them in!” Doug said, gesturing to the homeschooling papers they got in the mail every month. “And Dolly, remember that not all the answers are one word.” Doug shook his head. “A good response to ‘What was it like to live in Pioneer times?’ isn’t that it was boring.”

 

“Was I wrong?” Dolly asked, looking back at him blandly.

 

“Ugh…”

 

Knock, Knock!

 

“Oh, look! Chai’s here!” Doug ran to open the door for her. “Hey there, come on it.”

 

“Doug! Namaste!” 

 

Dolly jumped up, alerting her brothers to go give their father a hug goodbye. Doug smiled, giving them each a kiss. “Now you all be good! I’ll be home late tonight when you're all in bed already. I have some training today at an abandoned house, and the guys are going to a bar afterward.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah!” Dolly smiled up at him, and Doug rolled his eyes goodheartedly. 

 

“N’alright, I leave the rest up to you, Chai!” Doug said, putting his puppies down and going for the door. “Love you my Spotty Dotties!”

 

“Buh buh buh buh!” Deepak gurgled, waving back with Dolly and Dante. As the door shut everything went on as it normally did. Dolly turned to the clock, waiting for five minutes to pass, while Deepak toddled over to be with Chai.

 

Chai cleared a spot on Doug’s bed and turned off the TV.

 

“Today is Yoga day!” She purred, stretching a little with Deepak watching from the floor.  She pulled her iPod out her bag, along with a speaker attachment. She plugged it in and loud, soothing music started to play. “First, we shall go into ‘Cat Pose’.”

 

She arched her back with her head down.

 

Deepak tried to copy her, but his head was a bit big and thumped to the rug. He seemed alright though, as his tail still wagged.

 

“Okay! Time for me to go!” Dolly said, standing and going for the door. “See you guys later!”

 

She scampered out the door, Dante staring after her.

 

She zoomed down the steps and out onto the concrete. Going down a few streets, Dolly met her friends at a new location just a few blocks from her apartment. Turns out, skateboarding was forbidden on the tennis courts, go fig, so they laid low until security died down. Now they were meeting outside Xavier’s family bodega, and she ran up to greet them in the parking lot, just off to the side of the building.

 

“Hey guys! Guess what! I can stay out late today, my dad’s working! So maybe we can go to that flea market Scraps was talking about or something!” Dolly suggested.

 

“Sounds cool! They got one of those bounce houses there,” Carlos agreed, looking at the group. “Plus humans sometimes drop some of their food and just leave it! They're way too picky!”

 

“I dunno, guys, I gotta be home before dark.” Aisha frowned, looking nervous. “My mom will throw a fit if I’m late.”

 

“Just leave early! We’ll tell you everything you missed.” Scraps shrugged, scratching behind his ear. “I mean, it’s a bit of a walk, but I’m sure everyone can do it!”

 

“You sure?” Carlos asked, twiddling around on his tiny legs, making them all laugh.

 

“Yeah, it sounds like fun, Aisha! Come with us!” Xavier said, nudging her shoulder.

 

“Aisha! Aisha! Aisha!”

 

“Fine!” She sighed, smiling a little when her friends all whooped and howled in delight.

 

“Wait till you see all the stuff the vendors got!” Carlos said. “You never know what you’ll find there! My Uncle found a Cuckoo clock with a little monkey inside instead of a bird!”

 

Scraps chuckled a little before whispering to Dolly. “Good place to practice!”

 

“Yeah! Can’t wait to try out what you showed me,” Dolly agreed, winking.

 

“It’ll be an hour’s walk but we can get there faster by taking the roofs for a bit.” Xavier spoke. “So we should shake a leg and get going!”

 

“I can already smell the floor fries!” Carlos drooled a bit at the thought.

 

Dolly’s tail wagged a mile a minute. Not only were they gonna have a blast hanging out at the market, she might actually get some money out of it! Not to mention the free food and the bounce house!

 

Today was gonna be a great day!

 

“Dolly!”

 

Dolly stopped, head turning so fast her neck cracked. “Dante?!”

 

The four-year-old pup scampered along the sidewalk towards them, his dragon plushie on his back. He smiled a little as he got closer.

 

“Whoa, who that?” Xavier asked, ear perked. “You know him Dolly?”

 

“He’s not lost is he?” Aisha looked concerned.

 

“No…” Dolly groaned. “It's my little brother.”

 

“You guys come with inverted coats?” Carlos asked, surprised.

 

“Only by buying the DLC addition with the special skins,” Xavier joked, Dolly’s friends all chuckling slightly.

 

“Yeah, Dolly’s brother is a Shiny Dalmatian, like in Pokémon.” Scraps snorted.

 

“Guys! Come on!” Dolly frowned at them.

 

“Ah, you’re right, you’re right!” Xavier waved her off, and they all settled down. “We’ll stop with them jokes, promise!”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Scraps chortled. “We’re done! Honest!”

 

Dolly shook her head and glared when Dante stopped in front of her. “Dante, what are you doing here?!”

 

“I followed you,” Dante said. “I wanna play too.”

 

“Play?” Carlos asked behind Dolly. “What do you tell him about us, Dolly? That we play house all day or somethin’?”

 

“No.” Dolly frowned, glancing at him for a few seconds before returning to her brother. “Dante, we don’t play games! We just hang out!”

 

“Then I wanna do that.”

 

“No! Go home!” Dolly ordered. “You're too little!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Aww Dolly! Plllleeeaaassseee?!” Dante begged, shooting her a pair of puppy dog eyes. 

 

Dolly rolled her eyes. “I invented that look! Put it away, take your dragon toy, and go home!”

 

“No!” Dante frowned. “Let me hang out!”

 

Dolly groaned, running her paw over her face. She couldn’t just let Dante join them. There was no way she would take him to the roof of a building so they could Parkour their way to the flea market! Even on street level, Dante couldn’t walk that far, not to mention she didn’t want to babysit him the entire day there! 

 

“Dante! It’s not gonna happen!” Dolly said sternly

 

“Let me come, or I’m telling dad!”

 

Oh.

 

Dolly faltered, eyes wide. If Dante told dad about this, he’d want to know everything, including how long she had been sneaking out, who her friends were, and what they had been doing together. Honestly, she didn’t think the younger dog had it in him…

 

Dante still sourly waited for her to respond, and Dolly looked back to her friends, pleading for help.

 

_ Please don’t make me bring him along! _

 

“Ugh- hey there pup!” Scraps said, catching her look. “It’s not that Dolly don’t wanna bring you, it's just the rules, you know?”

 

“Rules?” Dante asked, confused.

 

“Yeah, big kid rules,” Scraps continued, sitting next to Dolly. “See, you gotta prove you're a big kid first! Little kids can’t hang out with big kids, so you need to pass a test that only a big kid can, before you can hang out with us.”

 

Dante looked between them, thinking. “Really?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Dolly nodded quickly, realizing Scraps had a plan. “In fact, it's against the law! Police could come and take you away!”

 

“Really?!” Dante looked scared.

 

“Oh yeah! It’s at least five months in jail!” Scraps said. “A year in Texas.”

 

“So go on home before we all get into trouble!” Dolly ordered, swatting him away with her paws. 

 

Dante’s face turned to disappointment. “But I wanna go! Can’t I just do the test?!”

 

“W-well…” Dolly started to sweat.

 

“Sure, you can!” Scraps said easily. “All you gotta do is-”

 

“Ah, hold on for a moment, Dante, we just gotta pow wow privately for a sec,” Dolly said, turning around and yanking the other dog closer. “Dude! Don’t make him do anything dangerous!”

 

“Perish the thought, Dolly.” Scrap chuckled. “I’m not gonna make him dodge cars or something! We’re just gonna tease him a bit and make him not like us, so he never wants to hang out again.”

 

Dolly frowned, but gave in. If that was the price to pay so Dante would leave them alone, so be it.

 

Scraps pulled away and walked up to Dante.

 

“Your test!” He started grandly. “Will consist of speed, strength, emotional control, and size.” He patted his chest. “Once started, the test will not stop unless you give in early or the time runs out! Understand?”

 

“Yeah!” Dante smiled, tail wagging. “I’m a big kid, you’ll see!”

 

Dolly looked to the floor with a wince.

 

“Great! All you gotta do is catch it before five minutes passes,” Scraps said.

 

“Catch what?” Dante asked.

 

“This!”

 

Dante yelped when Scraps stole the dragon toy off his bag and tossed it in the air. It sailed over to Xavier, who caught it in his mouth. “Keep AWAY!” Scraps shouted.

 

“Puff!” Dante ran to try and take him back, but Xavier tossed the toy over to Carlos on the other side of the group. Once Dante tried to get to him, Carlos threw it back to Scraps.

 

Dante rushed to him, but Scraps had already thrown it to a guilty-looking Aisha. “Look out, only four minutes and thirty six seconds left!”

 

“Stop!” Dante whined, trying to keep up with his toy. Dolly caught it at one point and while she felt bad, she knew it was her only way to keep Dante’s mouth shut. Hopefully, he’d just give up soon… Dante ran to her and Dolly threw it back to Xavier.

 

“Dolly, stop! Make them stop!” Dante whimpered, watching Xavier and Scraps toss the toy back and forth between them.

 

“That’d be cheating, Dante,” Dolly said. 

 

“Yeah! A big kid would have been fast enough to catch up, or big enough to just jump up mid air and catch it!” Scraps shrugged. “Maybe you're just not a big kid yet? You could try again in a few years.”

 

Dante scowled and went towards them, almost getting to Xavier before he tossed it back to Carlos. At least it seemed like they were trying to be careful, not biting on the toy too hard or throwing it too roughly. It went on for another few minutes, with Dante dashing around the circle, trying to get his toy back and failing miserably. He was certainly not having any fun and looked frustrated.

 

_ Just go home, Dante! _ Dolly groaned when she had to throw the toy again.

 

Xavier actually baited him a moment, holding the toy in his mouth and making him jump for it a few times, before he passed it over to Carlos again.

 

“You give up?” Scraps asked, yawning. “Times almost over!”

 

Dante was panting, tongue hanging out of his mouth. “N-no! I wanna hang out!”

 

“Huboy!” Scraps rolled his eyes, catching the toy next. He moved like he was gonna throw it to Dolly, tricking Dante into going that way, before he faked it and threw the dragon to Aisha.

 

Who wasn’t expecting it.

 

She flinched when the toy bounced off her head, blinking a few times. Puff flew up over the sidewalk and into the street, then-

 

VRRRROOOMMMM!

 

A large truck sailed by, hitting Puff  with its grill. The toy poofing apart in a small explosion of white fluff.

 

...

...........

.............!!!!

 

Nobody moved.

 

“I-!!” Aisha gawked, looking from the broken bits of toy to the group. “I didn’t know he was gonna throw it to me! I didn’t mean to- oh my gosh!”

 

“Oh crap…” Carlos tucked his head between his shoulders. Scraps puffed up his cheeks and looked away, while Xavior grit his teeth and mumbled unhappily. None of them had meant to do that!

 

Dolly stared at the remains of Puff strewn across the sidewalk and road, biting her lip. Dante took that thing everywhere! He ate with it! He bathed with it sometimes. He slept with it every night! There wasn’t a day he didn’t hold that thing at least once!

 

Dolly couldn’t see her brother’s face, he wasn’t looking in her direction at all. He was locked on the road, ears pinned up in shock. He seemed to see something and walked over, sitting down and lifting Puff’s ripped apart arm off the sidewalk. Ear flopped down and Dante sniffled.

 

Aw geez!

 

Dolly went to him, awkwardly. Rubbing the back of her neck she had no idea what to say. “Man… Dante I’m… I’m so sorry-”

 

Dante turned to look at her, he had an angry frown on his face, but his eyes were thick with tears and his chin was quivering. Snuffling tightly, Dante took the remaining piece of his toy in his mouth before running away, back toward their apartment. 

 

Dolly winced, feeling horrible. She just watched him run off around the corner.

 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Aisha asked, worried. ‘Can he get home on his own?”

 

“It’s... only a few blocks,” Dolly said in uncertainty. “He should be okay…”

 

“Man, that sucks!” Carlos sighed. 

 

“You wanna go after him?” Scraps asked, sitting by her. “We’d understand, we can go to the flea market another time.”

 

“What would I say?” Dolly asked. “He’s just upset, he needs time to calm down…”

 

“Hey! Why don’t we see if the flea market has any dragon toys?” Xavier asked. “I got, like, ten bucks from working at my parents store. Maybe I could buy one?”

 

“It’s a place to start…” Aisha admitted. “He might be feeling better when you get back?”

 

“Yeah… A bouncy castle would help cheer me up anyway,” Dolly admitted. “Lets go. I’ll make it up to him when I get home.”

 

They all went to leave, walking along the sidewalk towards the market. Dolly paused to look back, nervous, before she hurried after her friends.

* * *

 

Dante got back to the apartment building, sobbing harshly. He climbed up the stairs, slipping a few times before he made it to the second floor. He walked to their door and could hear Chai’s yoga soundtrack from the hall. Dante was too short to reach the knob, instead he scratched at the door, crying and hiccuping.

 

However, it seemed Chai couldn’t hear him over the music. He tried scratching a few minutes longer, and even jumped for the handle a few times, but nothing came from it. Sniffling Dante looked up and down the hallway, feeling exposed in the space. Instead he slunk back to the stairs, tail between his legs and took a few steps down before curling up there.

 

He laid there for a long time, crying and wiping at his tear-soaked face. Every time he started to feel a bit better, he’d look at Puff’s torn leg and start sobbing all over again. He just wanted to crawl under Dad’s bed and hide forever!

 

At one point, Mr. Retriever had come out and almost stepped on him on his way down the stairs. The dog growled at him. “Get out of the way, you brat, and quit cryin’! My wifes tryin’ to sleep, and if you wake her up she’ll never let me hear the end of it!!”

 

Dante just wailed in response.

 

Grumbling, Mr. Retriever carried on to street level, knocking shoulders with a dog coming in.

 

“Move it!” Mr Retriever snapped as he left.

 

“You move it, yah piss-coloured dick!” The brown rottweiler responded, snarling back. The dog had a large chain collar, like one used for towing cars. His forelegs and face had a number of small cuts and nicks scarred there. He started to climb the stairs, but paused when he spotted Dante. “What the hell?!”

 

The Rottweiler was far bigger than Dante was. Even bigger than his father possibly. He looked scary with the scars and those large teeth. Dante started to cry harder.

 

“Who’s kid is this?!” The Rottweiler asked, looking around. “Dogs just leaving their puppies on the floor now?! Dog dammit!” He came closer to sniff Dante, but the boy shrunk back, caterwauling.

 

“Ah!” The dog pulled away, disgruntled. He hurried up the steps and walked off.

 

Dante sat on the step, just sobbing and sobbing. Wiping at his eyes and clinging to Puff’s arm.

 

When suddenly the Rottweiler came back, and he wasn’t alone.

 

“-know where the hell he came from! He just won’t stop crying!” The dog snapped, sounding angry. “Little shit’s afraid of me!”

 

“Rusty, come on,” Another male dog spoke. “Look at him, he’s shaking like a leaf…”

 

“Who the hell leaves their kid on the stairs!? I ask you?!”

 

“I don’t- oh wait a second. I recognize this kid,” The new dog said. “He's from 205. His dad is the firefighter. I saw him leave a few times with his kids.”

 

“Oh, the one apartment in this joint I haven’t had to repair yet.” Rusty snorted.

 

“His dad seems nice, I wonder why he’s out here.”

 

“Well, I sure as shit don’t know!” Rusty said sternly. “Can you- I dunno- make him stop!? He’s too scared of me! I can do nothin’!”

 

“Well I can try…” 

 

The new dog descended the stair and took a seat next to Dante, who wailed and curled in on himself, paws over his eyes. The stranger sat there quietly, thinking over his options.

 

…

 

𝅘𝅥𝅮 _ “Halfway down the stairs _

_ Is a stair where I sit, _

_ There isn't any other stair quite like it, _

_ I'm not at the bottom, _

_ I'm not at the top, _

_ So this is the stair where I always stop” _ 𝅘𝅥𝅮

 

Dante snuffled, wiping his eyes clear of tears. He quieted as the dog sang, his voice quite beautiful and echoing in the stairwell. Dante looked up, and the black Spaniel mix smiled at him before continuing. 

 

𝅘𝅥𝅮 _ “Halfway up the stairs _

_ Isn't up and isn't down _

_ It isn't in the nursery _

_ It isn't in the town _

_ And all sorts of funny thoughts run round my head _

_ It isn't really anywhere _

_ It's somewhere else instead” _ 𝅘𝅥𝅮

 

Dante sat up to listen part way through the verse, fully quiet now. He just snorted through some snot and rubbed at his nose. Once the dog was done, he looked back at Dante.

 

“Well hey there, little fella. How you feeling?”

 

Dante whimpered, rubbing his eyes some more.

 

“Aww, that’s too bad. What’s got you all upset?”

 

Dante held up Puff’s leg. “They killed him…”

 

“Your toy?” He held out his paw, and Dante placed Puff’s leg in his grasp to look over. “That’s terrible, why did they do that?”

 

“They didn’t want to play with me…”

 

“That won’t do.” He gave the remains back. “I mean, it's awful sad to lose a toy close to you, sometimes it feels like they have feelings and can hurt, just like us, but that's just us putting those emotions into them. They can’t really feel those things, but in the time you spent with them, you did, and that means all the world.”

 

Dante frowned and nodded. “What am I gonna do?!”

 

“Well right now, I think the best thing is ice cream.”

 

“Ice cream?”

 

“Course! Ice cream numbs the pain.” The dog chuckled. “And sweetens the day. I think we have some- Rusty! Do we still have ice cream?!” he looked back at the Rottweiler. 

 

“We got that mint chip you’re all up the butt about.” Rusty shrugged.

 

“There we go, you want some ice cream? I got some of those Pillsbury Cookie dough rolls we could chop up and make.” He shrugged. “Maybe we could put on the TV?”

 

“I just got off work!” Rusty whined at the top of the stairs. “I wanna watch those Aqua Teen Hunger Forces I got on the DVR!”

 

“Well, we’ll figure out something…” The dog sighed. “What do you say? When your family gets home you can head back to your apartment.”

 

“Umm… okay.” Dante stood up, still snuffling. “I’m Dante…”

 

“Well, that's a nice name, Dante!” The dog smiled. “My name is Virgil.”

* * *

 

Dolly yawned when she came into the apartment. It was almost eight at night and when she entered she could see Deepak sleeping beside Chai on the bed. She chuckled when she saw the cat in the middle of another yoga pose, as she had apparently not stopped since Dolly had left. 

 

Sighing, she went to the table to throw out her dinner again, but paused when she saw two full bowls of food, rather than one.

 

“Chai, did Dante not eat?” Dolly asked, feeling bad.

 

Chai cracked her eyes open, curled up into a pretzel almost. “Hmmmm… No, he didn’t.”

 

Dolly frowned and made her way to the bed. Pulling up the bed skirt she looked under, but only found dust bunnies. She pulled back out quickly.

 

“Where’s Dante?!”

 

“He left after you did,” Chai said, changing positions. 

 

“And he didn’t come back?!?!”

 

“Mmmmmm….” Chai seemed to think, looking at the empty bathroom, then the silent loft, as if she could have missed him coming back. “Hm. No, I guess not.”

 

“WHAT!?” 

 

Dolly ran for the door, just about to tear it open and go screaming her brother’s name in the streets. Yet when she pulled it open, she stopped.

 

Because Dante stood right in front of her, a cookie in his mouth.

 

“Oh!” Dolly pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh, thank dog!” 

 

“Dolly, let go!” Dante said, squirming.

 

“You scared me!” Dolly shouted, but did put him down. “Where the heck were you?!”

 

“With my new friends. They're just down there.” Dante pointed down the hall.

 

“You mean apartment 210?” Dolly asked, looking at the door he meant. “The ones always playing that rock music?”

 

“Yeah! They got all sorts of creepy posters on their wall, and they have a big TV, and a huge couch! They made cookies, and we had ice cream! Then when Virgil had to do his calls, Rusty and I watched a weird cartoon about some french fries and a milkshake and a meatball.” Dante smiled. “I think you’d like it, it was kinda scary.”

 

Dolly blinked. “Ok… well at least you're safe, I guess.” She let him in the apartment. “Listen, Dante, about your toy, I’m really sorry. We didn’t mean to break it! The guys and I looked for another one, but we couldn’t find any dragon toys at the market. We can keep looking though!”

 

“I don’t want another,” Dante said sadly. “I miss Puff… but Virgil said that I’ll always have my memories, so I guess I don’t really need another one either.”

 

“Oh…” Dolly said, confused. “I guess not… I’m still sorry though.”

 

“It’s okay, I guess,” Dante said softly. 

 

“Ummm, are you gonna tell dad?”

 

“No, I don’t want to,” Dante said. “If you get to sneak out and see your friends, I wanna do the same.”

 

“Oh, so we’re in the same boat.” Dolly smiled. “Okay… Well, let me show how to not get caught! First we gotta scrap the food we didn’t eat, then wash our paws.”

 

Dante looked at the table. “Oh! That makes sense!”

 

Dolly threw them both out before taking Dante to wash his paws clean of dirt.

 

Thankfully it had all worked out in the end! Now there was nothing to worry about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS chapter is a scene I've had in my head for a very long time. Rusty and Virgil will have a big impact on Dante's life going forward (Kudos to anyone who figured that out by Virgil's name alone!) , and before anyone gets worried their not going to do anything bad to him. They're nice guys, but in an irresponsible uncle sort of way. 
> 
> See! Everything worked out! Now instead of just one kid sneaking out, we got two! Doug's doing great!
> 
> As for the song, its one thats in the public domain (I THINK) The best recording I can find of it is by Jerry Nelson, A Muppet Puppeteer. He sang it as Kermit's Nephew Robin, and at Jim Henson's Funeral... So yeah.... Amy Lee also sings it pretty well, but he song is kinda funky and remixed. 
> 
> Special thanks to SuperDale33 for beta-ing and editing!


	19. What Goes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawkins has to suffer through an art class, but find you can learn something new anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This is an announcement to tell you all I have a Tumblr specifically for this AU and for 101 Dalmatian St! If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm actually excited to try and answer them! OR if you just wanna talk puppies, ideas or anything at all you can find me there! I'll be posting stuff for the AU/ Fanfiction there, along with other Dalmatian stuff!
> 
> https://notsoblackandwhite101.tumblr.com/

Dawkins loved school.

 

They had only been going to school for a few weeks. April had turned to May, and with the warmer weather, Dawkins had found an absolute thirst for knowledge. Being in Dylan’s grade was actually a challenge, but not enough to become overwhelming.

 

They were learning about addition and subtraction, but Mr. Boxer made it interesting! He gave out papers where you had to find the missing number to add up to the proper equation, picture addition where you had to draw the answer. Connect the dots. Search and graphs. All sorts of things. It didn’t end there either! In English, they had colour-by-numbers to read what colours went where. They had trace the words, they counted syllables and did mad libs! Gym was fun, they had enough dogs to make two teams and play things like football and tag. They were even learning another language! 

 

Then the robotics club, oh wow! Dawkins was likely the youngest one there at lunch, but the older kids were interested in teaching him. Mr. Plott Hound was the supervising teacher for the club, he taught Year 6 and was very friendly. While Dawkins was too small to do any work on their project, a robot who could carry books this year, he could look over their plans and put in a few screws and bolts.

 

Honestly? Dawkins was just having a great time!

 

There was just one thing he wasn’t very fond of…

 

“Alright, pups, put away your French books and line up at the door, it’s time for art!” Mr. Boxer said, standing from his desk. Puppies chattered as they stood and got ready, but Dawkins groaned. 

 

Art wasn’t something he enjoyed. He didn’t know why Da Vinci did. He had fun learning about numbers, and he was having fun learning french! Playing with paint and getting dirty wasn’t any fun at all.

 

He still slunk into line and followed Mr Boxer down the hall with the other students though. He had to do what the teacher said, Nana had told him. 

 

The art room was bathed in sunlight from the windows. Pictures on the wall were speckled in splashes of reflected sunbeams. Mr. Boxer let them all in before speaking. “This week's artroom helpers, would you please come with me!”

 

Dawkins sighed and followed after him with Delbert’s friend, the Tibetan Spaniel named Thatcher. All the kids had jobs in class, like handing out papers or emptying the pencil sharpener. They rotated every week to keep things interesting. This week Dawkins had to help in the art room…

 

Joy.

 

Mr. Boxer gave Thatcher a couple bowls of colourful, cut up yarn and balloons, then Dawkins got some empty bowls and glue. As they went around putting them on the tables, Mr Boxer would fill the bowls with water and instructed them on what to do.

 

“Today, we’ll be making yarn baskets! Blow up the balloons, but not too big! Then mix your water with a good amount of glue, and dip the yarn into them. You put the yarn onto the balloon, and when it dries, we deflate it and the yarn will be all stuck together, leaving use with a basket!” He showed them a finished one, made purely from yellow yarn. “You can pick any colours you like, but remember to share! Have fun!”

 

Pups blew up their balloons, I mean, some of them did, others had troubles doing so and needed Mr Boxer’s help. Dawkins put the balloon to his mouth and tried to blow it up time and time again, only to fail to understand how the damn thing worked! Dylan beside him had to do it.

 

“You can’t pinch too hard,” Dylan explained, handing the full balloon back.

 

“Hm.” Dawkins just pouted, already not enjoying the project.

 

“What kind of dog can’t blow up a balloon?” Delbert huffed, mixing his glue with water. 

 

“He’s just little.” Dylan sighed, picking out some red and white coloured yarn. 

 

“My mom says good breeding can make you the best at anything you do!” Delbert said. “Be it sports events, dog shows, or even little things. Like blowing up a balloon.”

 

“Celeste blew up her’s on her first try.” Dawkins pointed out, waving his paw to her. She was alone again, at the back of the room. She was doing a basket of black and dark blue yarn on her balloon. “You had to do it three times to get it right.”

 

“That’s- that’s just luck,” Delbert said quickly, frowning. “My mouth is just small is all!”

 

Is it?

 

Dawkins wasn’t too fond of Dylan’s friends. Delbert was always talking. ‘I can do this, my mom that, blah blah blah.’ Dawkins didn’t understand how his brother put up with it. Nana had said to make friends, but surely there were better ones than these. The only reason Dawkins was still here was because he didn’t really know any of the other kids at all, and he didn’t feel the need to know them either.

 

He had Dylan, Mom, Da Vinci, and Nana. Why did he need to know anyone else?

 

Dawkins took a pawful of random yarn, dropping it into the glew mixture. After making sure it was soaked enough, he pulled it out all at once, and plopped it over the balloon. He arranged it so it was properly spread out and… done.

 

Art was done.

 

Dawkins ignored the glue splattered yarn mess he made in favour of finding Mr. Boxer. 

 

The teacher was just stopping a squabble over pink yarn when Dawkins approached.

 

“I’m done,” Dawkins said.

 

Mr. Boxer turned to him. “What?”

 

“My basket. It’s all done,” Dawkins said. “Can I read or something?”

 

Mr Boxer scratched his chin and looked at Dawkin’s seat, eyeing the monstrosity he had made. “Well… Huh. I can’t let you leave and get your book Dawkins. This is art class… You sure you're done?”

 

“One hundred percent.” Dawkins sighed.

 

“Hm, well, okay then.” Mr. Boxer looked back at him. “We still have another forty minutes of art before lunch starts. Why don’t you go help one of the other students?” He seemed to brighten up. “Like Celeste?”

 

Dawkins looked at her. The girl carefully wound her yarn over the balloon. “She doesn't look like she needs help…”

 

“Well you could soak yarn for her!” Mr. Boxer said with a smile. “Go on! Give her a paw will you?”

 

Dawkins thought about it. Dylan and his friends seem to dislike Celeste for whatever reason, but Dawkins couldn’t understand why. Something about her parents. However, he had nothing else to do…

 

“Okay,” Dawkins agreed, unhappy with the thought of doing more art.

 

He scuttled over to Celeste’s table, looking sour. He took a seat beside her and the puppy blinked, looking up at him in surprise.

 

“Um, hello?” Celeste said, stopping her work.

 

“Hey. Mr. Boxer wants me to help you.” Dawkins sighed again. 

 

Celeste looked him up and down, frowning slightly. “If you don’t want to, you can just go back to your art project…”

 

“I’m done.” Dawkins sighed. “Art’s not my thing, but he won’t let me go back to the classroom alone. So I can help if you want.”

 

Celeste hummed. “Well, I’m almost out of blue yarn, and I need a bit more. I doubt the other kids will share with me… Can you get me some?”

 

Fetching Dawkins could do.

 

“Yeah, hold on.” He hurried back to Dylan, looking for any blue yarn to give her. At least he wasn’t the one getting his paws all messy. As he shifted through the remaining yarn for the right colour, Delbert looked at him.

 

“Why are you over at the mutt’s table?” He asked suspiciously. 

 

“Mr. Boxer wants me to help her.”

 

“Oh! So the teacher made you go over,” the boy said, shaking his head. “Well, nothing you can do about that. Just try and get it over with.”

 

“Yeah, do it fast Dawkins,” Dylan told him, still making his basket. He seemed to be trying to make it as even as possible, with a white star on the bottom.

 

Dawkins didn’t respond and he carried the blue yarn he found back to Celeste. Praying that lunch would soon come.

 

“Oh, wow! You actually got me some,” Celeste said, surprised. “Thank you!”

 

“It’s not that hard.” Dawkins shrugged. “There's plenty.”

 

“Not for me. Everytime I ask other tables for things, they're all in use.” She sighed. “I think they even keep the pencil sharpener busy when it looks like I need it.” She added Dawkins’s donated yarn to her glue. “That's just my life though.”

 

“Just cause you're mixed?” Dawkins asked, intrigued by her sad words.

 

“Yup. My dad loves me a lot though. I don’t need anyone else.” She finished adding the new yarn before she reached for some white. “Can you cut this into little bits for me?”

 

“Uh, sure?” Dawkins took the scissors and yarn, making tiny puffs out of the string.

 

“What do you like better? The Canis Major and Minor or Lupus and the moon?” Celeste asked, wiping off her paws.

 

“Well, I guess the Canis ones,” Dawkins said. “Why?”

 

“I’m gonna take these white bits-” Celeste took one and put it on her basket. “-and make them into the constellations. See? They look like stars on the blue yarn.”

 

Dawkins stopped cutting and put his paws up on the table to see better. “Oh, they do.”

 

“My dad loves stars! He works at the conservatory!” She kept adding stars to her basket as she spoke. “That’s why he named me Celeste! Like Celestial! He said it means where the stars are in the sky, and he named me Celeste because it also means belonging to heaven! He said I look like an Angel when I was born!”

 

“Oh.” Dawkins scratched his chin. “I think my mom just liked the name Dawkins…”

 

She giggled. “Well, I like it too!” She pulled her paws away from her work. “Ta-dah! Canis Major!”

 

She turned the balloon to him and Dawkins blink. “Wow! It’s just like it! Your good at art.”

 

“Well, apparently so is your family.” She smiled.

 

“What? No! Look at my thing.” He gestured to his pile of gluey yarn. Mismatched in colour and heavy in watery paste. “It’s more of a ‘ _bluck_ ’ than a basket.”

 

“No-! I mean, yeah kinda, but it's not horrible.” Celeste winced. “I meant that!” She pointed to the wall nearby with a bunch of different projects on it. In the middle, where she meant, was a paw print flower picture with the name Da Vinci Spotts on the bottom.

 

It was a very nice picture. The flowers were pink and purple, with each petal a different shade of color. The darker shades on the bottom petals and the lighter on the top. There were even green paw print leaves. Each a perfect print. It was a far cry from its neighbour’s painting, the paw prints messy and misshapen. 

 

“That's my little brother,” Dawkins said with a smile. “He likes art a lot! Does it all the time at home.”

 

“Well, he does a good job,” Celeste said. “But what about you? If not art, what do you like?”

 

“Math, science. I like space stuff and robots,” Dawkins explained. “I’m in the robotics club!”

 

“That's cool. I’d like to join, but I’m worried the older kids will be mean to me.” Celeste sighed.

 

“Well, you could just come with me next time.” Dawkins offered. “Then you wouldn’t be alone.”

 

“Thanks but I don’t think it's a good idea,” Celeste said sadly.

 

Dawkins blinked, confused and bewildered. “Why not?”

 

“If you hang out with me, the other kids might be mean to you too… One girl tried before and she gave up quick enough.” Celeste studied her basket closely. “It's ok though. I got my dad at home. I don’t need anyone else…”

 

Dawkins looked away to the far wall somberly.

 

“Well, I’m done now, and I think there's still some class left. You better go back to your table,” Celeste said, looking over her project for any blemish. “I can handle it from here.”

 

Dawkins stood, walking back to his seat by his brother. As he settled in, Dylan glanced at him. “You took a long time, Dawkins.”

 

“We were talking,” Dawkins said.

 

“You just needed to help her,” Delbert snorted. “Nothing more.”

 

“Did you want to talk to her?” Thatcher asked in his nasally voice.

 

“Well, she kinda talked to me first.” 

 

“She is such a chatterbox.” Delbert laughed. “Anytime she manages to get someone to listen to her she just goes on and on. “Talking about her dad and all that. So stupid.”

 

‘ **You** talk about **your mom** all the time.’ Dawkins thought sourly. Honestly he had enjoyed talking to Celeste more than Delbert or his friends. He wanted to toss his art project at the boy’s face.

 

Instead, he changed subjects.

 

“Da Vinci’s art is on the wall,” Dawkins said, looking to his big brother.

 

Dylan quickly looked up, eyes bright. “On the wall?! They only put the best up there! Where is it?!”

 

“There! On that one.” Dawkins pointed to it. “See? The flowers.”

 

“Wow! It’s really good! I think he was talking about it last week at supper!” Dylan wagged his tail. “Bet mom will love it when he gets to take it home!”

 

Delbert also looked over, but he didn’t look as intrigued.

 

“That’s your brother’s art?” He asked. “Why did he use pink and purple?”

 

“Their flower colours, I guess,” Dylan said, looking a bit baffled by Delbert’s tone. 

 

“It’s so girly.” Delbert scoffed, his friends chuckling. “Why not blue? Maybe red?”

 

“Maybe he only had those colour paints at his table?” Dylan frowned, looking back at the picture.

 

“Yeah, if you like a girly picture.” Delbert rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s still better than anything you can do,” Dawkins said under his breath. Thankfully, the other boys weren’t listening to him. Dylan did nudge him with a slight glare however.

 

“Maybe he just made it for our mom,” Dylan said quickly. “It's fine! It's hard to make flowers into boy stuff anyway.”

 

“Suppose so,” Delbert relented. 

 

The bell chose that moment to ring, signaling to the kids it was time for lunch break. As usual the younger kids were sent out to recess first, and had their meal after while the older puppies were in reverse. Mr. Boxer set about cleaning up with another set of helpers, the rest of the kids heading down to the playground.

 

“Let’s go play on the Roundabout!” Delbert ordered. “We can take turns spinning it around as fast as we can for one another!”

 

‘You never take a turn off it though!’ Dawkins thought, shaking his head.

 

As they got to the playground they beelined it for the Roundabout, making it there before anyone else.

 

“Yes!” Delbert hopped up onto it with his tail wagging. 

 

“Jump on, Dawkins! I’ll push first with Thatcher and Sullivan,” Dylan offered, patting the steel surface. 

 

Hopping up, Dawkins sat beside Delbert, waiting for the other boys to start turning the roundabout below them. Slowly, the playground began spinning, and Dawkins got a good view of all the other puppies playing games, swinging on swings, and tossing balls to one another.

 

And Celeste alone under a tree with a book about dinosaurs. 

 

Dawkins frowned as the toy spun faster and faster. It never went so fast everything blurred though. No matter what else Dawkins saw on the playground, Celeste always came back into view. She stood out of the crowd to him.

 

Which, ironically, was the reason why no one else liked her.

 

“What's wrong with your brother?” Delbert asked, sounding disgruntled. First Dawkins looked to Dylan, but nothing seemed off with him. Yet when Dawkins looked up, he saw in the spiraling crowd of dogs was Da Vinci. His little brother had switched collars with a classmate it seemed, as he sported a female bow around the back of his head. He smiled brightly at the girl he swapped with, who sported his bowtie collar as a belt. Aria sat on his other side, tail wagging as the three played hopscotch.

 

The Roundabout kept spinning and Dawkins had two dogs stand out now. Celeste and Da Vinci.

 

Celeste and Da Vinci. Celeste and Da Vinci. Celeste and Da Vinci.

 

Dawkins scowled and looked at Delbert. “Nothing’s wrong with them.”

 

Delbert snorted and shook his head.

 

Dawkins had a strong urge to push Delbert off the roundabout.

 

Maybe he should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I opened commissions (FOR DRAWINGS) on my tumblr. Take a look if you'd like! 
> 
> May take a break from the story for a little bit, but I'm not sure! Thanks for reading guys! Stay healthy!
> 
> Special thanks to my Betas!


End file.
